


Controlled Love

by BelieveThinkDreamLarry



Series: Controlled Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Businessman Harry, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Zayn, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Liam, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Mpreg Louis, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Teacher Louis, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThinkDreamLarry/pseuds/BelieveThinkDreamLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants love. Harry wants control. This is a look into their controlled love.</p><p>NO translations unless permitted<br/>Slight BDSM.<br/>Mpreg<br/>Swearing<br/>Mentions of abuse</p><p> </p><p>All rights reserved. Do not copy or steal my story. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis' POV

 

"Uh huh, this is my shit ,All the girls stomp your fe-"Fuck. I turn to put off my alarm. Since when is it Hollaback Girl? Not important. I start work today, yay!!! No. Yeah I'm looking forward to start teaching, but I am not looking forward to the long hours, grading papers till 2 in the morning and pointless Teacher/Parent meetings where I'm suppose to tell them the progress of their child when I probably won't even remember half of their names.

 

I get up from my bed in my 2 bedroom apartment I share with my best friend Niall. I rented the flat out 3 years ago when I started Uni, and since I didn't have a good paying job I needed someone to split the rent with me. I met Niall at the coffee shop on our campus and he needed a place as well and since then the rest is history.

 

We both got jobs at the same school, me a drama teacher and he, as a music teacher. It's not the most interesting job, but its stable and pays well. So now I need to get my glorious lazy arse up so I can go to work. I should wake Niall up but knowing him, his probably already up and made breakfast

 

I check the time and see its 7:30, which gives me 10 minutes to dress, another 5 for hair and 5 for breakfast, and I'll have 10 minutes to get to work on time. Great. I get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After doing so, I go to my closet and grab a red pair of chinos, a white collared shirt, and white vans. I decide to not wear a tie because that's not my thing.

 

I put the clothes on and make way to the mirror to check myself out. I look okay, nothing over the top or anything. I grab a brush ,and brush out my long-ish locks and decide on a side fringe. My face is shaved so I don't have much left to do. I grab my satchel and make my way to the kitchen and see Niall already clothed,eating a bowl of cereal.

 

"Morning Ni." I greet as I get a bowl out for me as well, and fill it with cereal. "Morning Lou." He says around a mouthful of cereal. I chuckle at him as I pour some milk over my cereal.

 

"So. Excited to start work today?" I ask Niall an he groans and I giggle at his reaction. "To be honest, no. I love music and it will be great to teach it. But who wants to get up at 7:00 everyday and spend 6-7 hours teaching 7 different classes with kids you're 3-4 years older and who'll probably not listen to me and cause me grey hairs." He says and I laugh at how dramatic he is being.

 

"Come on Ni, you'll be doing what you love. I'm not too keen on working with brats 7 hours a day but at least you'll be teaching something you love with a passion." I say and he nods and gets up to put his dirty dish in the sink.

 

"Yeah I suppose. Well..... It's 7:50 so we should get going." He says checking his watch and I rush as I eat the last of my cereal and put it in the sink along with Niall's and grab my bag as Niall grabs his bag as well.

 

"Ready?" He asks and I sigh as I grab my keys and open the front door. "As ready as I can be." I say as we leave our flat.

 

 

Harry's POV

 

 

"Get up!" I yell at my current submissive. I watch as he shakily gets up. He stands in front of me head facing down like it should be. He knows not to look at me when he's being punished.

 

"Turn around." I order and he obeys and I look at his glorious red coloured bum. "What do you say?" I ask and he whimpers but doesn't reply. "I spoke! So I expect to be answered!" I demand and he continues to sob silently and answered shakily.

 

"Y-yes m-master. Th-thank you for the sp-spanking." He says and I sigh frustratedly. " Go to your room." I command and he retreats to his room. Lately I've had to punish him more often and I don't think he is good enough to continue being my submissive.

 

He has been an obedient submissive for the past year, but now, he isn't living up to my standards. I think it's time I end our contract. But before I do, I decide to call up my best friend and fellow dominant for some advice.

 

"Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure." Zayn says once he answers the phone." Oh Malik, I regard my phone calls always a pleasure." I say and he laughs.

 

"Well Styles, how may I help you?" He asks and I sigh as I think about my current submissive Tyler." Right, well you know my current submissive I've had for almost a year?" I ask and he hums on the phone so I continue.

 

"So lately he's been more of a hassle and I've had to punish him more often as well for being disobedient and I need your advice on what to do. I mean he's always been a good submissive but lately he's been more problematic." I end off with a sigh as I rub my forehead.

 

"Well Haz, I haven't had a submissive since my last and I ended it with Perrie because she behaved the same. So I suggest you end it if it really has been come too much. You don't seem pleased with him at all." Zayn says and I breath deeply knowing what I should do.

"Yeah I think I should let him go... But before I do. I want to have a little fun before I end it." I say with a smirk and I hear Zayn chuckle on the phone.

 

"Sure, you horny bastard. Now that I have been of use to you, I must get going. Enjoy." Zayn says and we say our goodbyes. I make my way to my submissive's room and see him in his submissive position next to the bed. I smirk and walk over to him.

"Good boy. Waiting for Daddy like you're suppose to." I say petting his head and he leans into my touch. " Would you like Daddy to reward you for being a good boy?" I ask and he just nods. I growl and grab his chin forcefully to face me.

 

" Words Tyler. Answer me with words." I grit out. " Yes Daddy. I want to be rewarded." He says softly and I smirk as I let go of his chin.

 

"On the bed, all fours." I say and he gets up and gets into the position and I harden at the sight of his naked and bruised bottom. I unbutton my shirt and get in the bed and rub at his arse and draw my hand back and strike his bum. He whimpers at the impact and I smirk when I notice he's hard.

 

"Such a good boy. Already hard for Daddy." I say and he moans as I kneed his arse ."Yes daddy. Only for you." He says and I smirk.

 

This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting about 5 chapters to get this story starting. Enjoy!

**Louis' POV**

The bell rang signaling for lunch and I let out a breath, feeling exhausted already. I clear the board and I hear a knock on the door. I dust myself off and turn and see one of my fellow colleagues and I smile.

 

 

"Hi I'm Sean. Or you'll most likely get to know me as Mr Noah, the pain in the ass History teacher." He says chuckling as he extends his hand ,and I take it smiling as I shake it.

 

"I'm Louis or as you"ll know me as Mr Tomlinson, the drama queen, Drama Teacher.Nice to meet you." I say and he smiles. I immediately notice his deep dimples and I blush slightly because dimples are my weakness and he's hella attractive.

 

"The pleasures all mine Mr Tomlinson." He says and I blush even deeper as he checks me out. Before I can talk ,Niall bursts through the door and I instantly pull my hand away, realizing we were still holding hands and Niall notices it and he raises and eyebrow, fighting off a smirk.

 

"Niall Horan." He introduces himself to Sean and they briefly shake hands and after they let go Sean turns to me and puts his hands in his suit pant's pocket.

 

 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Louis." He says and I can feel my cheeks heating at his tone of voice and after bidding Niall a farewell and leaving, I feel myself letting out a breath I must have been keeping since he walked in.

 

 

"First day and already someone's got their eyes on you Lou." Niall says putting down a paper bag I haven't noticed with him and pulls out a sandwich and bag of crisps.

 

 

"Oh please he was just being polite." I say and take the sandwich and crisps from Niall and thank him. I take a bite of the chicken sandwich and look up to see Niall looking at me as if I said something ridiculous.

 

 

"Just being polite? He was basically having eye sex with you. He's the only single teacher at our school besides us of course and not only is he the most hottest teacher he's gay too!!" Niall says almost excitedly.

 

 

"And your telling me this because?" I ask and take another bite , and he gives me that look again. "I saw how you blushed Lou. Your single too and I know you have a thing for older men." He says and I choke on my sandwich.

 

 

"Oh my God. That's bullshit. I don't like him or older men!" I say scolding Niall for even thinking something like that. Niall just laughs and throws away his trash after he finished eating his own sandwich.

 

 

 

"He's not that old. Only 36." He says and my eyes widen. Fuck 36? He's 15 years my senior!

 

 

"Never mind that. But how do you know all this info on him?" I ask disposing my trash after I've finished. He just shrugs before answering.

 

"If there's a hot teacher, students talk. And I listen. Quite shocking to hear the things they've said." Niall says and I laugh knowing what he means.

 

 

"Sure he's hot but I'm not interested." I say and Niall huffs and rolls his eyes. " Lou, you've been single for like...Ever. You need to venture out and explore your options in men. And Mr Hotty History teacher is perfect as a trial run." He says and I shake my head.

 

 

"I really don't need to Niall . I'm happy and content with just me and don't need a boyfriend." I say trying to convince him to let it go but he seems pretty adamant on setting me up with people.

 

 

"Oh come on Lou . You can't be happy and content with your purple dildo for the rest of your life!" He shouts and I slap my hand over his mouth.

 

 

"Geez Niall why don't you go scream it down the hall ways so everyone can know how Mr Tomlinson has a shiny purple dildo that you weren't even suppose to know about!" I shout lowly , remembering when he came over and found my little 'friend' and he teased me for days with it.

 

 

"Just at least try some dating website. You may never know if you're future date could potentially be your future husband." Niall says and I wish he'd just drop it already. But I know he won't so I sigh defeatedly.

 

 

"Okay fine! Do what you must but if I get kidnapped you'll be the one to blame." I say and Niall lets out a squeal and I eye him and he blushes as I laugh at the inhumane sound that came out of his mouth.

 

 

"Sorry it's just you're actually letting me do this! I was prepared to not go down without a fight." He says giving me a hug and I roll my eyes knowing how my best friend would reacted if I hadn't agreed.

 

 

"Are you gonna come over later?" I say once we break away from our hug. He nods his head and grabs his bag. The bell just rang so we say our goodbyes and I watch as the class piles in and I sigh rubbing my temple. This is going to be a long day.

 

__________________

 

 

"Okay so I left out your address and put in your email. Louis Tomlinson, 21, English Major, likes music ,football and men. In that order." He says reading my profile over and I whack his head at that comment.

 

 

"Just bloody get on with it." I say and he adds more rubbish to my profile on some dating website and I watch as he goes to profile picture and opens up file with pictures of me and clicks on one from a year ago which I'm in a striped top and blue blazer and sets that as my profile picture.

 

 

"Perfect. Now we just wait till someone messages you and you get to give the yes or no." He says and I nod. "Let's just hope it's not some kinky weirdo." He adds on and I shake my head knowing that this was probably a bad idea. What have I gotten myself into?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

 

I watch wordlessly as Tyler grabs his boxes that are filled with his things. He hands them to his friend who is helping him. He turns to me and I notice there are tears in his eyes but I say nothing and walk away not wanting to see him. I know he must have some feelings for me, I mean we've been together a year.

 

 

But this was nothing more than a strictly BDSM only relationship, and he knew that's all it would ever be when he signed the contract. I wait till I hear the door close and when it does I let out a breath and loosen my tie and grab my cell and dial Zayn.

 

 

He picks up at the fourth ring." So it's done? He's gone." He asks and I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose." Yeah. What am I supposed to do now? He's been my submissive for a year Zayn! " I yell feeling some type of emotion run through me and I quickly get rid of it.

 

 

 

"You loved him didn't you?" Zayn asks almost voicing what I've been thinking. Fuck did I really love him?"Listen Harry, I'm your best friend and I'm pretty sure you must have felt something for him." He says and it hits me. I was in love with him. But it's over now. He wasn't for me and I don't do relationships so it doesn't matter if I loved him or not.

 

 

 

"Let it go Zayn. Whatever I felt for him doesn't matter now. What matters is where am I going to find a new submissive." I say and I hear Zayn let out a sigh.

 

 

 

"Fine. There's this website for people in sub/Dom relationships. It's called _Submit.com._ Ironic. I know. There are plenty of options for you to look at." He says and I smile as I get my laptop and search up ' _Submit.com_ ' and I click on it.

 

 

 

"You'll need to create a profile and all that shit." He says and I groan as I click on 'create profile' and begin filling in my details and shit. "Okay done now all I do is search what I'm looking for or interested in?" I ask and Zayn hums on the line.

 

 

"So if that's it I have business to attend to." He says and I roll my eyes." Yeah thanks Z." I say as I scroll through a few profiles." No problem Haz. Just one last thing. Think with your heart and not with your head." He says and hangs up. I furrow my eyebrows wondering what he meant.

 

 

 

Just as I was about to give up on searching for the perfect submissive a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy caught my eye. Fuck he's _perfect_! I click into his profile and I immediately want him as mine. Louis Tomlinson.He's 21, well educated and looks like a natural born submissive. He lives in London as well.

 

 

 

I quickly go to inbox him wanting to meet him as soon as possible.

 

 

 

**_Dear Mr Tomlinson_ **

 

**_I must say that you are truly a beautiful human being. Excuse me if I may be coming on too strong but I would like to meet you as soon as possible. If it is alright with you I've left you my email address and would like you to email me as soon as you can to set up a meeting. I assure you I am in no way some freak or pervert so you can trust that this is merely me wanting to meet up with you. Email me when you are able to._ **

 

 

**_Yours in advance_ **

**_Harry Styles_ **

 

 

I type and hit send. I hope I didn't scare him off so I hope my message wasn't too direct. I hope he agrees because I would love to make every part of him mine. I would love to look deep into his blue eyes as he kneels in front of me submitting his all to me.

 

 

 

I know It's soon to have my eye set on someone else when I let go of my last submissive not even 2 hours ago, but this Louis Tomlinson has drawn me in. And I don't plan on letting him go until every part of him is mine. And I always get what I want. And I want him before anyone else can claim him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Louis' POV**

 

 

It's Thursday, and I am so excited for the upcoming weekend because I'm in dire need of a break.Teaching is so exhausting but I love it. It's worth getting up at 6:00 everyday if I get to teach kids about something I'm so passionate about.I'm really looking forward to the school play because I get to direct and produce it! I'm still stuck on what we should do, but I won't bother about that just yet.

 

It's lunch time and I'm sitting at my desk, waiting for Niall to arrive with our lunches. Just as I was about to call him he rushes into my classroom looking red face and flustered.

 

 

"Jeez, what happened to you?" I ask and he turns an even deeper shade of red. "Uhm..." I raise my eyebrow at him curious to why he seems so,distorted."I'm so embarrassed right now." He sighs and runs his hands through his face, making me even more eager to know what happened.

 

"Spill. What happened?" I ask and he sits down and hands me my lunch and I thank him ,waiting for him to go on. "Well, I was getting coffee, there was this raven haired, Greek god sculpted by Zeus himself, getting coffee as well ." He says pausing and I raise my brows in confusion because I don't see any coffee but say nothing as he continues.

 

" While I was busy gawking at him I had bumped into this girl and spilt it all over his suede shoes." He says groaning in embarrassment and I try not to laugh at the situation and let him continue his story.

 

"And the worst part is he knew I was staring. And when I tried to apologize he kept smirking at me, making me all uncomfortable and flustered wanting to wipe that smirk off his face, preferably with my tongue...."

 

He trails off and that's when I can't control it any longer and burst out laughing.

 

"Oh God Niall . Your such a klutz sometimes." I say and he chuckles a bit and we start eating our lunch.

 

 

_____________

 

 

"So did you at least get his number or something?" I ask after we're done eating and he blushes and I smirk at him.

 

"Y-yeah he asked for my number so me stuttering like a fool managed to give him it." He says still blushing and I coo ,pinching his red cheeks and he bats my hand away.

 

"Way to go Nialler. Glad you're putting yourself out there." I say and he raises a challenging eyebrow at me.

 

"At least one of us are. You probably haven't been on that dating website since I've signed you up." He says knowingly and I groan. I totally forgot about that.

 

"I might have forgotten?" I say ,more like ask and he rolls his eyes and grabs my laptop and starts typing in.

 

"Seriously Lou , how hard is it to log in and pick some random dude and go on a damn date." He says frustratedly and now it's my turn to roll my eyes."I told you Ni. I don't need a boyfriend or to go on some dating website to get a date." I say trying to get myself out of having to go on a date with a total stranger.

 

 

"Whatever. You have no choice and your going to pick a guy and go on a date even if it means I have to pick him myself and kidnap you and force you to dress up and go out." He says and I sigh giving up , knowing he would do exactly that. "Fine. I'll go on a stupid date but I'm picking who." I say and he smiles an claps his hands together excitedly.

 

"Great. Lets get started." He says turning his attention to the screen in front of him and I watch as his eyes widen."Holy shit Lou you have to see this." He says and I rush over to his side and my jaw drops at what I see.

 

 

_**Inbox-274** _

_**Requests-564** _

 

 

"Shit. Thats a lot of people." I say looking through all the messages and likes and requests and I suddenly feel quite overwhelmed.

 

"This is great Lou! Now you have so many people to choose from!" He says scrolling through a few profiles. Just as I was about comment the bell goes. "You can pick the lucky guy later. I've got a class to teach and a hot guy to text. Good luck." He says kissing my cheek and leaving me to scroll through the different messages and requests. This is going to be hard.

 

 

________________

 

 

I managed to ignore a few people who didn't seem to catch my attention nor interest me so I'm laying on my bed with the laptop in front of me scrolling through some profiles. I won't lie, there have been some creeps and weird messages and its kind of discouraging to continue with this because I'm pretty sure I won't find my ideal guy. Just as I was about to give up , a message and request from a curly haired man catches my eye. I read through his message and was quite pleased with his sense of formality and straightforwardness.

 

 

I also rather liked his compliments and he seems all in all quite charming. Plus he is really attractive with his long curly hair that just reaches his shoulder, and alluring green eyes. He is rather beautiful.

Right then and there I decide to choose him and reply to his message.

 

 

_**Dear Mr Styles** _

 

_**I am rather flattered that you would like to meet and I hope I'm rather not too late in responding but I'm sure you can understand that I've been rather occupied these past few days. I would just like to say that I would very much like to meet you as well. I will be happy to set a date you seem okay with and will be waiting for your reply** _

 

 

_**Yours in advance** _

_**Louis W. Tomlinson** _

 

I type and hit send and relax a bit. I really hope I made the right choice in choosing him. He really seems perfect but then again, looks can be deceiving. And he is quite hot and part of me hopes his good looks will match his personality. He already seemed to have charmed me into meeting him so I hope I made the right choice.

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

"Listen, I do not care how many hours it takes you or how much money it will cost me. I expect you to be done by the deadline I gave you and if not, don't be surprised if you find yourself jobless!" I yell at my contractor.I'm currently in the process of completing the finishing touches on the new house I'm constructing.

 

It's been a stressful week, having meetings upon meetings with potential business investors and having to deal with the incompetence of my contractor, and to pile on top of that, I haven't received a reply or email from Mr Tomlinson and its driven me crazy.

I was hoping to get an immediate reply but I suppose he has a life and was probably too busy to answer so I let it be but I've grown impatient with the lack of response. So I'm at my desk in my office and decide to login and see if he has responded or not to my request.

I check my inbox and see that I have quite a few messages and open it and casually scroll through endless amounts of messages from desperate people and only one message catches my interest and is from Mr Tomlinson himself.

 

I'm rather thrilled he agrees to meet and what makes me even more thrilled is its on my terms. I'm one who quite enjoys control so its very pleasing to have some sort of control on the situation of meeting Louis.

 

I reply to his email simply stating when and where we should meet and send it and wait to see if he will reply since his message wasn't sent too long ago. I'm literally beaming with excitement when I get a reply no more than 10 minutes later.

 

 

_**Dear Mr Styles** _

 

 

_**The date you have set works perfectly within my tight schedule. I will gladly meet you there on Saturday.** _

 

 

_**Till then** _

_**Louis W. Tomlinson** _

 

 

 

It reads and I smirk thinking what else's I'd like to fit in that 'tight' schedule.As I continue to think of all the naughty things I could do with him I hear a knock at my door and see my secretary Joyce, walk in.

 

 

"Sorry to bother you Mr Styles but Mr Malik is outside , should I send him in?" She asks and I nod , dismissing her and watch her disappear out the door and see Zayn appear. "Malik, what brings you here?" I ask as we hug briefly and he takes a seat. "Was in the area so I decided to pop by. Haven't had a proper conversation with you besides over the phone." He says and I chuckle a bit.

 

 

"I see. So what have you been up to?" I ask wondering what he has been doing around this side of the city."I had a brief meeting with potential clients who needed my help in their cases." He says and I nod. Zayn is one of the best lawyers in London so I would expect a lot of people wanting his help in winning their case.

 

 

"I see. Anything interesting happen today?" I ask trying to make conversation and I see his lips turn up a bit and I raise my brows questionably. "Well I may or may not have found a potentially new submissive." He says smiling fully now and I smirk , rather interested in who he has his eyes set on.

 

 

 

"That's good. So what's the person like? Care to share more on your potentially new sub?" I ask and he runs his hands at his beard , thinking. "It's a guy. His blonde, Irish and terribly awkward, but he seems like good company and I'm sure the shy and awkward ones are always the freaks in the bedroom." He says and I laugh at his statement.

 

 

 

"Only one way you"ll find out." I say and he chuckles. " So how's it going with your new quest?" He asks and I smile as I think on our meeting on Saturday."We'll be meeting each other Saturday for lunch and I suppose I'll see how it goes from there." I say and Zayn seems to be deep in thought.

 

 

 

"That's good. How much do you know about him?" He asks and come to think of it I don't really know much about him. "Well , he is a Drama major and is into all that hearts and flowers shit. And he seems rather reserved as well. That's basically all I know about him." I say shrugging and Zayn seems a bit confused.

 

 

"He is the hearts and flowers type hey? So why are you pursuing someone who clearly seems to be the relationship type yet you're someone who doesn't really do relationships?." He asks and I furrow my eyebrows, not sure how to answer that. "I don't really know. I guess I was just drawn to him and part of me wanted to make him mine." I say honestly and Zayn nods his head accepting my answer.

 

 

"Okay I understand. So let's assume you two hit it off and all, what happens when he decides he wants more than just some BDSM relationship? You clearly already like him but are you going to just stick to your 'BDSM only 'rule or will you risk losing him as someone who could be perfect for you." He says and I think about what he said and took it to mind but I already know what's best for me to do.

 

 

 

"I don't think I could be in any type of relationship beside a sexual one, and if he doesn't want to stay in a BDSM only relationship I won't force him. But I hope he will at least think about. I mean we haven't even met and already I feel a connection." I say and Zayn hums.

 

 

"I see but is there any possibility you can consider having a normal relationship as well as a BDSM one? I mean I enjoy the BDSM lifestyle but I also would like to be in a loving relationship with someone who I can trust and respect and have the same for me as well, I'd want love and respect too and being in a loving, trusting relationship doesn't mean we can't enjoy the pleasures of the BDSM lifestyle. So just think about it and if your date goes well, you should give it a chance." He says and I nod , not wanting to discuss it anymore.

 

 

 

"If that is all , I do have business to tend to, and would appreciate if I could get to it." I say trying not be too dismissive of him. "Okay, it was nice catching up a bit even if we didn't talk about much. After your date Saturday we should go out for drinks or something. Just text or call if your available." He says as he hugs me. I nod and see him out.

 

When I get back to my office I tell Joyce to not bother me for the rest of the day because I needed time to think but I don't tell her that part.

 

What Zayn said really made me think. I get what he said but I just don't think I could do relationships. I've always restricted myself to not let emotions get in the way and its not as if I haven't tried the relationship thing it's just my relationships never worked out.

I had no control over my feelings and have had my heart broken before. It's easier to not let emotions get in the way and to show any weakness and that's why I had joined the BDSM lifestyle.

I get to control every aspect of my relationship with someone and that ensures that feelings won't get involved. If I don't treat my relationship with someone as an actual proper relationship and more of a sexual one then it makes it easier for me to keep emotions away.

Sometimes I do picture myself in a loving relationship and maybe one day I'll be ready for that but not right now. Right now I'm pretty content in having control. And I hope I'll get to control and have Mr Tomlinson in every way possible.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Louis' POV**

 

 

 

"The blue or white jumper?" I ask Niall who's too busy texting to take note of me. "Niall!" I yell and he almost drops his phone. If I weren't so pissed at him ignoring me I might've laughed.

 

"You're suppose to be helping me not text your loverboy!" I say and he rolls his eyes and points to the blue jumper and goes back to texting and I glare at him as I put the jumper on.

 

I paired the blue jumper with some black skinny's and my converse and just brushed my hair to the back. I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased with the result.

 

"Niaaaaalll! How do I look?" I ask and he looks up at me and gives me a thumbs up and goes right back to texting.I sigh at him and grab my keys and wallet and shove them into the confinements of my skinny jeans.

 

"Okay I'm going now, I'll be back later." I shout as I walk out the door. I didn't bother to wait till he replies because he would've been to busy texting anyway.

 

_______________________

 

 

 

I park the car at How Have you Bean cafe/coffee shop and kill the engine. I try to calm my nerves because I want to make a good first impression and I don't want to seem like a nervous wreck.

 

I get out of the car and enter the dainty cafe and my eyes roam the room in search of the curly haired man. I feel a pair of eyes staring at me and I turn and I'm met with those familiar pair of green eyes.

 

I let out a shaky breath and make my way over to the booth where he was.

 

"You must be Mr Styles." I say extending my hand and he smiles charmingly and stands up to shake it. "Call me Harry" he says in the most deepest voice that makes me weak in the knees.

 

"Pleasure to meet you Harry." I say and thank him as he pulls a chair out for me. "I hope it's alright that I already ordered you something to drink." He says

 

"No it's alright." I say not really sure what else to say. It's a bit awkward after the waiter comes with our coffees and I tentatively take a sip and I feel his eyes on me the whole time.

 

"You're just as beautiful as you were in your picture if not even more beautiful in person." He says and I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato.

 

"Thank you." I say shyly and he smirks at me as he takes a sip of his own drink.

 

"So Mr Tomlinson. Tell me more about yourself." He says and I take another sip of my coffee before I answer him.

 

"Well I'm currently employed at Lawson Secondary School(A.N does not exist) I teach year 10 and 12 . I live with my best mate and this is actually my first date in years." I say sheepishly and he smiles ,making his dimples pop and has me blushing like a madman.

 

"No need to be ashamed. I don't go on dates as much either. You're actually the first person I've actually approached so this is all new to me too." He says and I nod at him, suddenly feeling more relaxed.

 

"So what can you tell me about yourself?" I ask and he shrugs. "Not much to say about myself without sounding pretentious but I'm actually the owner of this coffee shop and many like it across the country." He says and my eyes widen.

 

"Wow so you own this place? Makes sense why you chose here to meet." I say and he nods.

 

"It's quite a comfortable place and I wanted you to feel at ease and this place seemed perfect." He says and I smile at him.

 

"Do you mind if I ask you a question? It's quite stupid so you don't have to feel obligated to answer me." I ask and he seems taken back at my question but nods anyway.

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

"What are your intentions after this date?" He asks and I furrow my eyebrows. What do I expect from the date?

 

"I don't necessarily have ulterior motives or anything and I assumed you already knew what to expect from this date." I say. I mean he must surely know. I wonder if he's new to the whole BDSM lifestyle because he doesn't seem that experienced in it.

 

"What do you mean by what I expect from this date?" He asks and now I'm really confused. Doesn't he know what type of website he is on?

 

"Have you ever heard of BDSM?" I ask and he quirks an eyebrow at me." Isn't it that dominant and submissive thing?" He asks and I groan. He isn't even sure what it is.

 

"Okay, so do you know the website you signed up for?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah it's called Submit.com. But what does that have to do with anything?" He asks. Shit.

 

"You really don't know." I say. Fuck. If he doesn't even know what type of website he signed up for then no way in hell will he agree to become my submissive.

 

"Listen Louis. I'm not sure what you're doing on that type of website but if I were you I would've read the fine print before you agreed to join the site." I say. Surely if he knew what he was in for he wouldn't have even agreed to this date.

 

"I didn't sign up, my friend signed me up." He says and now it makes sense.

 

"Look. I honestly want to see you again. But not before you know what your getting yourself into. So firstly I need to let you know what I am." I say and he frowns a bit and how I wish I could kiss that frown away. But I won't. Not till he agrees to what I want from him.

 

"What are you?" He asks and I sigh. " I'm a Dominant Louis. I'm a person who likes control. I like having someone to control. I know this is a lot to take in but I really would like to see you more. But before we can I suggest you look up relationships in BDSM." I say and his eyes doubled in size.

 

"You're a dominant?" He ask and I nod." So basically you want me as your submissive?" He asks and I'm shocked that he got that part right. "Yes."

 

"This is a lot to take in. I won't lie either. I would like to see more of you too. But I think I should read up more about this BDSM thing." He says and I nod. "I don't expect you to agree, but I really hope you consider my offer." I say standing up and putting money down for the bill.

 

"You have my email. When you've made a decision I would like you to contact me and we can set up and agreement." I say and he sits and stares into space. I sigh and leave the cafe.

 

I don't know if I'm more disappointed at the fact that he didn't even know why I contacted , or the fact that he might say no to my proposition. I really hope he says yes, because I definitely want him. Now that I met him in person, I want him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems short, but chapters will sometimes be longer or shorter.

**Louis POV**

 

He's a fucking dominant. I'm not too familiar with the whole BDSM thing but I do know about the dominant and submissive part and to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about that.

I mean if Niall hadn't signed me up on this website which I'm sure he doesn't even know is actually a BDSM website, then I would've never met Harry. And I don't know how I feel about that.

It's obvious I like him and he seems to like me but I'm not sure if I'll be able to be in a relationship like that. Maybe if I research more on it , I could change my mind.

 

So I left the cafe after Harry did and I feel a bit bad for kind of zoning out on him before he left but I was a bit overwhelmed with the fact he is basically the reason I didn't want to try dating in the first place.

 

There's always something wrong with people and I seem to always get stuck with some fucked up people.

 

Take my last boyfriend for example. He seemed like the perfect guy and six months into our relationship everything was perfect. Then he turns out to have a girlfriend who by the way was fucking pregnant!

 

Seriously, I've never felt more like a slut than at that moment. It's quite sad to know that you can so easily be fooled by a persons outside appearance and then to find out how truly fucked up they are in the inside.

 

I feel like I'm in some 50 Shades movie. That movie was where I got my knowledge on BDSM. I didn't quite grasp the whole concept but I did understand the Dom/Sub thing.

 

I'm at my flat laying on my bed with my laptop in front of me and decide to look up on BDSM.

 

**_What is BDSM?_ **

 

 

_BDSM is a variety of erotic practices involving dominance and submission, roleplaying, restraint, and other interpersonal dynamics. Given the wide range of practices, some of which may be engaged in by people who do not consider themselves as practicing BDSM, inclusion in the BDSM community or subculture is usually dependent on self-identification and shared experience. Interest in BDSM can range from one-time experimentation to a lifestyle._

 

_Unlike the usual "power neutral" relationships and play styles commonly followed by couples, activities and relationships within a BDSM context are often characterized by the participants' taking on complementary, but unequal roles; thus, the idea of informed consent of both the partners becomes essential. Participants who exert sexual dominance over their partners are known as dominants or tops, while participants who take the passive, receiving, or obedient role are known as submissives or bottoms._

 

Okay so I have an understanding of what being in a Dom/Sub relationship means. But the question is , do I want to be in one?

 

I really do like Harry but am I willing to become a play thing for him? Maybe I should try it first and then see from there. I could possibly enjoy this lifestyle but I won't know unless I try it.

 

I sent him an email and we are going to meet next week to set up an agreement on being in a BDSM relationship. I don't know what I'm getting myself into. But I can't seem to forget about Harry. If agreeing to be his sub is the only way to be with him then that's what I'll do.

 

**Harry's POV**

 

He actually is considering being my sub. I know it's just a trial run but Im going to make it the most enjoyable time so he'll consider being my sub full time.

 

I've never met anyone like him and it'll be a shame to not have him. I don't know what I'll do if he decides he doesn't want it anymore. I'm hoping he'll realize how good we'll be together.

 

I'm currently at a bar waiting for Zayn to arrive. I called him wanting to take him up on the offer to go for drinks so we can catch up.

 

"A scotch on rocks." I tell the bartender and he goes to fix my drink. "Couldn't wait for me could ya?" Zayn says behind me and I turn around and chuckle at him, and hug him briefly.

 

 

 

 

"You know I'm an impatient man." I say and he scoffs. "That I do. I'll have the same." He says to the bartender who blushes at Zayn when he arrives with my drink and I roll my eyes .

 

"Seems like you can make anyone blush. Even a bartender." I say and he laughs. "If I weren't so hung up on someone I might've tried my luck with the seemingly fit bartender." He says and I nod.

 

"So tell more about this lad you've met at the coffee shop. What was his name. Niall?" I say and watch as his eyes light up at the mention of Niall's name.

 

"Yeah. Fuck H, he is amazing. I've never felt a connection with any of my other subs unlike Niall. He's just so easy to be myself with and whenever I'm with him, he can easily brighten my day with just smiling." He says and I smile, happy for my friend.

 

"Seems like you're ready to commit to this lad." I say and he smiles widely at what I said. "I think so too. I know I've only met him a week ago but I feel really connected to him." He says making me think about Louis. I can relate to what Zayn is going through. I too, feel so connected to Louis and I've only met him once. But that one time has me gone for the blue eyed boy. But am I willing to be committed to him in more ways than as a Dominant?

 

"You know H, I hope you open up more to the idea of settling down. Im happy to be in a loving relationship with someone and still be able enjoy the BDSM lifestyle." He says and I down the rest of my scotch.

 

"I get what you mean Zayn and one day I will , but not right now." I say and he rolls his eyes. "What's keeping you from being happy for once H. Why can't you let yourself be happy?" He asks irritably and I sigh.

 

"Because nothing ever works out Zayn! If I give my love to Louis and he breaks my heart it will destroy me! I've had it happen before and I won't let it happen again. This is the end of this discussion." I say and he remains silent.

 

"I'll let it go for now. But know I'll be there for you if that happens." He says patting my back.

 

"So, how about we talk about what's happening between you and this Louis person." He changes the subject and I am grateful he did.

 

"Well turns out he didn't even know about the whole BDSM thing and he's friend accidentally signed him up on a BDSM website." I tell him and his eyes widen.

 

"So how did he take the whole you being a Dom thing?" He asks and I shrug."Could've been a lot worse. He got the concept of it and when I told him I wanted to see him again I told him to research up on BDSM and from there decide whether he would like to become my submissive so next week we're meeting I discuss the contract." I tell him and he nods.

 

"Woah, that's good I guess. So what's the contract like?"

 

"Basically he wants to first try it out so I came up with a 6 month trial and once the 6 months are up he can decide whether he'll want to continue subbing for me and if so he'll sign a one year contract." I say and he hums thoughtfully.

 

"What if he decides he doesn't want it anymore. How would you take it?" He asks and I think on what he said. How would I react if he indeed does not agree to be my sub?

 

"Honestly, I think I'd be disappointed. I mean he would make the perfect sub and it would be a waste to not say yes." I say and he scoffs.

 

"Oh please. Disappointed? You'd be crushed. You clearly like him and I think him saying no would be a hit in face." He says and I roll my eyes

"Whatever Malik just drink up." I say and he chuckles as he orders another drink and downs it.

 

He's right. I would be crushed. But he doesn't need to know that nor will Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Will update soon again. Hope you like this so far.  
> Follow me on twitter @larryfied_ship :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to post again. Happy to have gotten some reads and kudos already!! That's amazing!! Thanks so much!!

**Louis' POV**

 

"So you're going on a second date! This is really exciting." Niall says as I get dressed to go and meet Harry. "I mean I'm shocked you actually hit it off with him." He says and I want to roll my eyes. Technically this is not a second date. I'm meeting him to sign a contract that will state his ownership over me for the next 6 months. But Niall doesn't need to know that.

 

"I need to leave soon. Are you gonna be home later or do I have to take my house keys?" I ask as I button up my shirt. "No I won't be home so I suggest you take your keys because I won't be home till the next morning." He says with a blush and I grin at him. "Ooh Nialler's getting some!" I say teasingly and he groans.

 

"At least I'm getting some." He says and I glare at him as I grab my wallet and keys. "Whatever. It's 6:30 and I've got to meet him at 7." I say checking the time on my phone before locking it and putting it in my pocket. " 'Kay. Have fun Lou." He says giving me a hug and I thank him.

 

I get in my car and drive to the same cafe we meet last time. I'm nervous, no surprise there. I'm always nervous when meeting new people. I park the car and turn the ignition off.

 

I enter the cafe and spot Harry in a booth at the back of the cafe. I sigh shakily as I make my way to the table. When I get to the table he looks up and smiles motioning me to sit.

 

"You look good." He says casually and I blush . "Thank you. " I say shyly and he smirks. "So, should we get straight into this or do you wanna order first?" He asks and I shrug not really bothered. He seems annoyed at the lack of response I've given but says nothing as he clenches his jaw.

 

"I think we should order first." He says handing me a menu. I take it and thank him and he smiles. Once the waiter comes and scribbles down our orders. We sit comfortably in silence till our order comes.

 

We've finished eating and I thank him for the meal as he wanted to pay for it. "Right,so about the contract, I need to make sure this is something you want to do." He says and hands me the contract and I take it scrolling through the pages. 

 

"I'm sure. But I would like for you to maybe go through it with me?" I ask and he nods ."The first part is basically where you fill in the things you're comfortable with doing and what are the things you absolutely do not want to do." He says and I read on . 

 

"The second part is where you'll tick of the punishments you can handle and write in ones you can't. The third part you will write down things you'll like me to do to you. You know things like tying you up and fucking you or maybe gagging you or any type of scenes and things." He says and I blush thinking of the different things he could do to me.

 

"And the last part?" I ask and ask as I skim through it. "Those are my rules and what I expect of you. Next to it are the punishments I will give when these rules are broken. There are also color codes I want you to use when I give you these punishments." He says and I nod,reading through the rules . "Green if your okay and want me to continue. Orange for when your starting to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed and red when you really can't take it anymore." He says going through the different colors. "And what is my 'safe' word?" I Ask seeing I must fill in that. "It's a word you'll use when you don't want me to do something or something seems too much for you. When you say this word I immediately stop. The difference between your safe word and the color red is when you say red I don't completely stop, I just make the punishment less harsh, and with your safe word I will completely stop with the punishment."

 

"So I can make anything my safe word?" I ask and he nods. "Do you think we could go somewhere else to discuss this?" He asks. "Where do you have in mind?"

 

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

We ended up at my house which is still under renovations but I could move in since it was a two story house and only the bottom needed redoing and the top was okay to live in. He stared in awe at the house, it was quite a beautiful house. I was very impressed with the outcome of it. 

 

"Your house is beautiful Harry." He says and I grin at him leading him inside. "Thank you. It's not quite finish. As you can see the incomplete kitchen and dining area." I say showing him around and his eyes roam the huge space. "Still. It's really beautiful." He says and I watch as his eyes twinkle as he looks on. 

 

"Not as beautiful as you ." I blurt out and his cheeks immediately redden. "We should get to the contract... Uhm to.. Yeah." He says twiddling his thumbs and I chuckle at him, motioning him to sit down. When he sits down I offer him something to drink which he politely declines and takes out the contract.

 

"Is there anything you are not sure about or have questions on?" I ask and he wets his lips with the tip of his tongue and I badly wish I could have done that. But not yet. "How will the time's work? I mean do you have certain days you need me or is the this like a 24/7 thing?" He asks and I shrug. "Normally I would make my submissive's move in right away. But you have a job and life so I don't expect you to move in quite yet. So I was thinking three days a week you could sleep over?" I suggest and he nods writing something down.

 

"Okay, how about Thursday,Friday and Saturday?" He says. "That's fine. Is there anything else?" I ask and he ponders a bit. "Am I allowed to tell anybody about this?" He asks and I shake my head. "No, you'll sign and NDA which forbids you of disclosing our relationship to anyone." I say and hand him the papers to sign which he does and hands them back.

 

"Now what's left is for you to fill in the forms and sign." I say , hoping he'll do so now because I'm finding it really hard not to have my way with him. He looks quite ravishing tonight and I so badly wanted to kiss him but I won't. Not till he signs.

 

He hesitates a bit but starts filling in the forms. I'll read over them later but right now I want him to sign it so I can kiss him. "About the safe word, I can make it anything right?" He asks again and I nod and watch him fill that in.

 

Next is the page which if he signs , he becomes my submissive. I watch as his pen hovers over the dotted line as if contemplating on signing it or not. Once his pen glides gracefully signing it, I let out a breath of relief.

 

"I hope this is what you really want." I say when he hands me the contract. He smiles. "It is" and with that said I throw the contract on the coffee table and pull him to me and smash my lips against his.

 

They're sweet and soft like how I imagined them to be. His thin lips fit in perfectly with mine and his mouth tastes faintly of coffee and chocolate from what we had earlier at the cafe. I move my lips languidly against his, swiping my tongue across his lips , asking for entrance which he gives me.

 

Our tongues dance together smoothly , gliding over one another. Tasting each other. I then pull away, and look at him and I'm in awe at how beautiful he truly is. Eyes fluttering, eyelashes fanning his cheeks and lips red and swollen from our kiss.

 

"I would very much like to fuck you Louis." I say and he simply nods letting me lead us upstairs to my room. Once we reach the top of the stairs I turn to face him and give him a deep kiss. "I want you naked on all fours on the bed. Think you can do that for me baby?." I ask and his eyes are blown and dark with Lust and nods and I give him a peck showing him the room.

 

I let him in and walk out wanting to get a few things. I open the room across mine which I normally have locked but was open. I must have forgotten to lock it when I was in here earlier. It's Louis first time as a sub and I don't want to overwhelm him much, so I simply grab a blindfold, lube and buttplug.

 

Once I've retrieved those items and the bottle of lube I make my way to my room and when I walk in I'm even more mesmerized. On my bed, on his fours is Louis in his glory, his arse is quite a sight to walk in on. In this position I can clearly see his pink puckered hole.

"Good boy. Look so good baby." I say unbuttoning my shirt and trousers, removing them along with my shoes and socks and I'm left in boxers. I stand in front of him with the blindfold in my hands and slip it on to his eyes. I then grab the lube and open the cap squirting some on my fingers.

 

"You're not a Virgin are you?" I ask circling his hole and he shakes his head. "Good. Wouldn't want to wreck you on your first time." I say, pushing my first finger in and he lets out a moan as my finger dives in and out of him. "Want another?" I ask and he frantically nods. Soon both my fingers are deep inside him and I make sure not to hit his prostate. "Please." He begs and I smirk. I love it when they beg. "Okay baby. Are you clean?" I ask and be says a soft 'yes' and I grin, smacking his bum lightly, watching it jiggle.

"Gonna fuck you now." I say removing my boxers and lubing up my hard length. I circle my head at his rim and watch as it clenches and unclenches at the touch. I push into him, with little resistance and watch as his hole engulfs my dick making me moan at the tightness.

"Feel so good. Like my cock don't you?" I ask as he whimpers, head lolling to the side and he whimpers as I bottom out. "Move please." He says and I slap his bum and begin pounding into him. He lets out the prettiest moans each time I penetrate him. The force of my thrusts make the headboard hit the wall each time.

"Uh!" He yells and I know I hit his prostrate. "So good. Gonna come untouched like a good boy?" I ask pounding relentlessly in to him and he lets out a broken whimper and nods and I smirk picking up my speed ,watching as he struggles to keep himself up.

 

"Close? Come for me." I say and at that he releases onto the bed and as he clenches ,I release into him and feel myself fill him up. I groan remembering I forgot the condom but don't think much off it. I pull out and watch my come seep out of him. I catch it with my thumb and press it to his mouth. "Suck." I say and he does greedily .I grin and take the blindfold off kissing him

 

"Hold on." I say pulling away and grab the buttplug and push it in, him groaning at the sensitivity at his hole. I grin at the sight of his hole clenching around the buttplug.

 

"You alright? Was that alright?" I ask and normally I never ask whomever I have sex with if they're alright but I don't think much on it. "Perfect. "He says tiredly and I chuckle getting a rag to wipe him down, and remove the sheets.

 

"Want me to get someone to drive you home or do you mind sleeping over?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I'm too tired to move." He says and I chuckle. "You can sleep here and I'll sleep in the guest bedroom." He nods and I grab my clothes and cover him with a sheet and exit the room.

 

Tonight has been really different and awkward for me. I'm not use to being so..... Soft? Towards my submissive's. I've never asked if they were okay and have never let them sleep in my bed. But he's different. And he's making me think differently. I don't know how I feel about it. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Just a heads up, I'm not very knowledgeable on the aspects of BDSM and used Google a lot. So sorry for inaccuracies. Comment on whatever I was wrong about and I'll fix it! :) Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!!

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

 

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed. I got up frantically and looked around the room. I was at Harry's . When I got up my bum hurt. Memories of what we did last night came back and I blushed. I had sex with Harry. It was different to other times I've had sex. And I really liked it.

 

I rummaged through his drawers and found a jumper of his and put it on. 

 

The house was quite chilly so I put it on quickly and watch it fall mid thigh. The arms were too big, and made sweater paws. I picked up my briefs and put those on since I was naked.

 

Once I was dressed I made my way downstairs and saw Harry sitting on the sofa with coffee and I saw another cup on the table along with what looks like muffins. "Good morning." I say softly and he looks up from the newspaper he was reading and he's eyes rake me up and down.

 

"Wow, you look gorgeous." He says and I blush, still not use to his compliments. "Thank you." I say and he gets up and comes to stand in front of me. "I love it when you blush." He says cupping my cheek, making me blush even further. He chuckles and leans down, and kisses me.

 

I move my lips against his and taste the coffee on them. Sadly he pulls back and ushers me to sit down. "I got you coffee and some muffins if you're hungry." He says offering me the coffee and I take it gratefully and take a sip.

 

"I take it you'll be driving yourself home or would you like me to call a cab and have someone drop your car?" He asks and I shake my head. "I'll drive myself. I don't want you to go through any trouble if I can simply drive myself." I say shrugging and he nods. "Would you like to shower. I assume you must be feeling a bit...Dirty." He says smirking and I blush again, licking my lips.

 

When I look at him he has this look in his eye. "I wish you wouldn't lick your lips. I'm the only one who can." He says and grabs my face in his hands and attacks my lips, licking and sucking at them. I moan loudly when he bites my bottom lip , letting his tongue push pass and invade my mouth.

 

I'm on his lap, grinding down on his erection and he's hands make way to my bum, pulling the sweater up exposing my bum, and he moves my briefs down to allow his finger to circle my hole. My mouth was still on his and when he's finger pushed through my hole I moaned into his mouth.

 

He starts pumping his finger in and out, making it hard for me to balance on my knees while I straddle him. "Uh fuck, Daddy." I slip and he's movements still. I panic because we haven't discussed what I refer to him as, and I let that slip out and I'm afraid he won't like it.

 

"Fuck baby say that again." He says rubbing my bum and I moan at the feeling of his hands on me. "Mmm Daddy please." I beg and he grins and flips me onto my back. "Daddy's going to eat you out. Would you like that baby?" He asks and I nod , flushed because I want him so badly.

 

"Please daddy." I say and he smirks and takes of the sweater and starts kissing along my torso. He laps at my nipple and I moan when his mouth latches on, hardening the nub. He does the same with the other nipple and has me a withering mess beneath them.

 

"Gonna eat you out and you're not allowed to come till I say. If you do Daddy will have to punish you." He says and my cock perks up in interest. "Yes daddy." I say and he removes my briefs and my erection springs free.

 

He spreads my legs open, and lies down, head near my entrance. I pant when I feel his hot breath fanning at my hole. He uses his fingers to spread my cheeks further and I feel him lick a stripe along my hole. I groan and moan as he continues to lick and prod at my hole with his tongue and I so badly want to grab ahold of his hair but I don't think he would want me to.

 

"Fuck baby, taste so good."  He says and dives right in with his tongue and I arch off the couch as he's tongue dives in and out of my now wet hole. "Daddy." I whimper wanting to touch myself but I know he won't let me ,and his assault continues.

 

"Daddy,daddy,daddy ." I moan wanting to come so badly. He looks up at me and the state he is in, cheeks flushed makes me wanna come from just looking at him. "Daddy is gonna add his fingers okay?" He says and I nod and he goes back to eating me out. I then feel his fingers push in beside his tongue. 

 

It takes me all I have to not come when his fingers brush my prostate. I let out a sob at how overwhelmed I am. "Okay baby, going to count to three then I want you to come." He says and his fingers continue to hit my prostate. "One,two,three." And I'm coming hard all over my stomach. His fingers continue milking out my orgasm and I pant heavily and whine when his fingers pull out.

 

"Good job baby." He says wiping me down. He picks me up and  carries me bridal style, to the bathroom. He runs a bath and puts me on a chair. Once the bath is filled he undresses himself and picks me up putting me in. He leaves a little space behind me for him to slip into. Once he does he pulls me to his chest, and I sigh in content in his arms.

 

Once we're done bathing, he gives me clothes to put on and I thank him. "I should get going. My roommate will probably want to know where I am." I say checking the time seeing its already noon.

"I'll walk you to your car." He says and I smile letting him lead me. Once I'm in my car he kisses me once more and I feel my stomach do twists and turns at the gentleness of his kiss.

 

"I'll see you soon,baby." He says stepping back and closing my door. I blush and nod at him. "See you soon." With that I drive away.

 

Once I get to our flat I'm feeling really exhausted. I had a very.... Active morning and I'm in no mood to grade papers right now. I see Niall's car so he must be home. 

I open the door and see Niall and some guy, cuddled up on the couch. "I'm home." I shout and he turns to me and smirks when he sees my change of clothes.

 

"Someone got laid." He says smirking and I notice the guy, pinch his leg. "Right sorry, Louis this is Zayn." He says introducing me and I nod at him.

 

"Nice to meet you Louis." He says and I smile at him. "Well I'm knackered, so I'll be taking a nap. It was nice meeting you Zayn." He smiles and I make my way to my room.

 

I'm lying on my bed but I can't seem to fall asleep. Thoughts on Harry and this whole contract thing on my mind. I can't help but think if it was the right thing to do. Reason being, I think I'm falling for Harry.

 

 

Harry's POV 

 

 

It's been an hour since Louis left and I decided I'd get some paperwork done. I was halfway in doing so when my phone rang. I picked up seeing it was Zayn.

 

"Hey H." He says and I greet back. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, interrupting my work?" I ask and he chuckles. "Just calling to tell you that I happen to have the pleasure of meeting your submissive." He says and I furrow my eyebrows.

 

"Really? Where?" I ask wondering where Louis is. "Turns out my sub and your sub are roommates." He says and my eyes widen. "Your sub? Since when?" I ask and I can sense his smirk when he speaks. "Last night." He says and I nod though he can't see me. "That's great. Louis became my sub last night too." I say and he hums. "We'll you definitely made him yours. When he came in I noticed the slight limp he had." He says and I smirk. 

 

"Yeah, fucked him real good." I say smugly and he laughs. "Well I have things to do so I'll see you later. "He says and I agree. He hangs up and I throw my phone beside me and spot the contract on the table.I grab it and start reading through it.

 

**_Hard limits:_ **

 

_Caning_

 

_Fisting_

_Breath play_

 

_Water sports_

 

  _Whipping_

 

 _Public humiliation_  

 

_Purposeful Infliction of pain_

 

 

_**Soft limits** _

 

_Spanking_

 

_Orgasm denial_

 

_Bondage_

 

_Flogging_

 

_Role -Play_

 

_Gagging_

 

 

I read and decide I'm okay with these. I then turn the page to the list of punishments. He has spanking, flogging , orgasm denial as suitable punishments ticked off. Those are fine as well and now the colors and safe word.

 

He understood the color codes and now for his safe word which is candy floss . I smile at that. He is really too cute for his own good. I'm really happy with his input and can't wait to try different scenes with him.

 

He's really  responsive and obedient which makes it all easier. He may not be familiar with BDSM, but when he called me Daddy, made me think maybe he knows a lot more than I give him credit for.

 

I've never had a submissive call me that. It's always 'sir' or 'master' but never Daddy. And I'd be lying if I say I didn't enjoy it. He is a fast learner and is really willing to do things with me.

 

 

I really hope we last. It would be a shame for him to stop being my submissive. _Or maybe you don't want to lose him at all_. My subconscious says. I disregard it because he is just my sub. _But you want more_. It says again.

 

And maybe it's right. But that doesn't mean I'll change my mind.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write too much smut x_x

**Harry's POV**

 

 

It's Thursday which means Louis will be coming to sleep over. I'm really excited because I have a scene planned out for him and went and bought a couple of things for him to wear.

 

I really hope he is not opposed to wearing the things I bought. I'm sure he'll look great in them. He normally looks amazing in everything he wears. I check the time and see its 2:30pm which means he'll be out of a school soon. He already knows where I live so I'm sure he'll get here okay.

 

The renovations to the kitchen have been completed and I can't wait to use it so I thought I'd cook for us to tonight. Normally I let the submissive's cook but I wanted to do this for him. I can definitely agree that I'm going soft but only for Louis. I just want him happy and if cooking makes him happy enough to stay being my submissive I'd do anything.

 

I hear a car roll up and immediately know its him. I go to open the door when I hear faint knock and when I open the door I'm in awe once more.

 

Here stands Louis in a blue jumper that makes his eyes sparkle and black skinny jeans that shape his figure really well. I pull him in and kiss him hard. His response is instant and he begins moving gracefully with me.

 

 

"Hi." He squeaks when I pull away and I grin. "Hello baby. are you hungry?" I ask and he nods and I get a bit frustrated when he doesn't answer me."Baby, there is a rule I have and that is you answer me when I speak. You're new at this, so I'll let that go but next time I expect you to answer me okay?" I say and he nods "Yes Daddy." He then says after and I grin.

 

"Come in. Is pasta okay?" I ask and he smiles. "That sounds good." He says folding his hands together. I then grab the ingredients to make Alfredo. I feel his eyes on me the whole time ,as I put together the dish.

 

Once the pasta is cooked, I add the sauce and put some in two bowls and grate cheese on top. I grab them and two forks and hand him his bowl and he thanks me and digs in.

 

"This is really good." He says around a forkful and I grin taking a forkful of my own. "Thank you sweetheart."'I say and he blushes at the term of endearment. Once our bowls are empty I put them in the dishwasher.

 

"Did you have enough ." I ask and he nods. "Yes thank you." He says and I smile grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch . I sit down and pull him onto my lap and he snuggles into my touch as I put the television on.

 

 

"Are you tired baby?" I ask. Noticing how quiet he's been. "No daddy." He says and I smile. "How was your day Love?" I ask getting comfortable as my hands fit around his waist.

 

"Was okay. The students were a bit of a handful today and I had to keep shouting at them to keep quiet but other than that it was a quite boring and uneventful day." He says sighing and I hum in response.

 

I slip my hand down to the waist of his pants and begin toying with the zip. He freezes as I bite at his ear. "How about I make this a day to remember." I say breathing hotly into his ear. He moans and whines nodding. I bite his ear harder and he whines. "Words baby." I say unbuttoning his jeans. "Please daddy." He says and I smirk.

 

"There's a bag upstairs on my bed. Put on whatever's in the bag and wait for me." I say patting his bum and he scrambles , getting up and rushes upstairs. I chuckle at him and get up myself and make my way to my secret room.

 

When inside I open the draw to the different types of ropes and belts and such for bondage. I decide on taking a soft leather belt and grab a buttplug as well.

 

 

**Louis POV**

 

 

Once I get to Harry's room I notice the gift bag on his bed and grab it and walk into the bathroom attached to the room. I close the door and open the bag, curious on what's inside.

 

Nothing prepares me for what I see inside. A lace corset type piece and matching panties with knee high socks that has lace on the top. 

 

 

My eyes widen even more when I see a tube of lipstick and some mascara. He wants me to put these on? I mean if that's what he wants I'll do it. But I'm not really familiar with make-up but I'll try my best not to make myself look like a clown.

 

I undress myself and try on the items. I first put on the black lace panties that fit nicely over my bum. Then the corset that accentuates my thin waist. The corset is obviously one for women that don't have huge breasts because there isn't that big of a space by the part at the breasts.

 

I then roll on the knee high socks that fit tightly over my thick thighs. I grab the makeup and go to stand in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom. Wow.

 

I must admit I look pretty hot. The panties are a nice fit, they make my bum look really good and the corset makes my curves stick out and the socks make my thighs look extra thick.

 

I open the tube of lipstick and see its a bright red color. I apply it lightly not wanting to make it very dark. Then I take the mascara and apply to my already long eyelashes. Once I'm done I'm in awe at my appearance. My eyelashes look extra long and full and the lipstick makes my lips stand out on my shaven face.

 

I decide that I look good enough so I exit the bathroom and make my way to the bed. I sit on my knees and wait for Harry to arrive.

 

The door opens and my heart starts racing in excitement. Once Harry sees me his eyes widen and his jaw drops. I blush under his gaze and bat my eyelashes at him.

 

"Fuck baby, stand. Let daddy see you." He says voice deeper than ever. I obey my daddy and stand shyly in front of him. I sense him coming closer to me and feel him lift my chin up so I can look him in his eyes.

 

"You look absolutely breathtaking baby. Look so good in lace." He says planting a soft kiss on my lips. When he pulls back I grin back at him

 

"I want you to sit on the bed with your wrists together in front of you." He says and I go and sit down putting my wrists in front of me. He grins at this and grabs the leather belt.

 

"Going to tie you up baby, will that be alright?" He asks and I nod. "Words." He says a bit sternly. "Yes Daddy that's fine." I say and he grins and binds my wrists together, not too tightly.

 

"Color sweetheart?" He asks and when I say 'green' he tells me to get on my knees on the floor in front of him. Once I'm on my knees he unbuttons his pants and takes out his semi hard-on and tugs at it.

 

"Suck." He says and I open and take his length in my mouth. I try my best to bob down his length with my hands bound together. He grabs a hold of my head and pushes me down and I gag a bit on his cock but let him use my mouth.

 

"Fuck baby, taking me so well. Suck cock so good." He praises and I keen from it, sucking as hard as I can and he throws his head back in pleasure.He pulls me off his length and I lick my lips.

 

"Good job baby. Want you to get on the bed on your back." He demands and I get up from off the floor and make way onto the center of the bed and wait for him.

 

He grabs a few things and makes his way to where I am situated on his bed. He slides off my panties and then slips something onto my hard length. "That's a cockring. Prevents you from coming." He says and I whimper at that. He grabs the lube and what looks like a vibrator .

 

"Gonna fill you up with this and make you beg for my cock and then you're going to come from it and then I'm going to fuck you and you'll come again. Understood?" He says and I nod. "Yes daddy." I add on remembering his rule.

 

He lubes up the vibrator and positions it at my hole and pushes it in, inch by inch and I'm a moaning mess already. "Feel good baby?" He asks once its all the way in. "Mmm really good daddy." I moan and he begins thrusting the toy in and out.

 

"Such a good boy. Always such a good boy." He says, whilst thrusting it in and I soon hear him switch on the vibrator and I convulse off the bed at the vibrations inside me.

 

"Uh, oh Daddy." I moan as the vibrations are against my prostate and I feel the need to come but know that will be impossible with the cockring on.

 

"Feel close baby?" He asks and I moan in response. "Just a little longer and I'll let you come." He says thrusting the toy, in turn hitting my prostate making me cry out in pleasure. The vibrations are becoming too much along with the need to come, and I let a few tears slip.

 

"Okay, I think you can come now." He says and takes the cockring off making me shoot all over his hand and my stomach.

 

"Color?" He asks as I regain my composure after such an intense orgasm. "Green." I breath out and he smiles and puts the vibrator and cockring to the side.

 

"Flip onto your stomach." He says and I turn myself around, wrists tied in front of me . "Look so pretty like this. Only pretty for me." He says and slaps my bum making me jerk of the bed.

 

"Gonna take me like a good boy. Take my big cock." He says slapping my bum again and I moan out loud. He then spreads my cheeks and rubs at my hole that's still wet from the lube.

 

"Gonna fill you up." He says and I can feel the head of his cock prodding at my loose hole and without warning he pushes right in making me scream out in pleasure and pain.

 

"Fuck baby so tight even after I fucked you with the vibrator." He says rolling his hips against my bum. "Please daddy." I beg wanting him to move and he slaps my bum and begins fucking into me.

 

I grip onto the sheets as he fucks me into the mattress and I try to hold back my orgasm, not wanting to come yet. "Gonna come soon Lou. Gonna paint your insides with my come." He says and I let out a moan as my prostate is hit.

 

I push back into him wanting him to fill me up." O-oh baby." He moans and I feel him filling me up as he comes undone.

 

He continues thrusting in, hitting my spot and I'm soon spilling onto the sheets with a loud cry, coming for the second time tonight.

 

"Fuck!" He moans pulling out of me. I then feel him push something in my hole making me whine at the sensitivity. It must be a buttplug. He then untied my wrists and flips me onto my back and kisses me.

 

"You did good baby. You should sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He says getting up and I grab his wrist. "Sleep with me. Please." I say and see the reluctance in his eyes, but he moves right next to me and covers us with the blanket.

 

He kisses my head and I snuggle into him. I drift off into sleep with one thought. I am definitely falling for him. And fast.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter sorry! xx

**Harry's POV**

 

 

I woke up to a snoring Louis on my chest and couldn't wipe the smile off my face. He looked utterly gorgeous. His cheeks were a nice pink and his lips were too, probably from the lipstick. His eyelashes looked extra long as well and fluttered every time he let out a breath.

 

I gently took him off my chest and covered him up as I got out the bed. I grabbed a sweater and sweats out of my drawer and slipped those on and went downstairs to make coffee.

 

Last night was perfect in every sense. I can't describe how much of last night I enjoyed. I never dressed my subs in lingerie before but Louis looked like he could pull it off and he did, more ways than one.

 

Just thinking about it has my dick peeked up in interest. But I will it away not wanting to get worked up. I grab my phone and check my messages and emails and I had about 5 text messages and 1 email. I opened the email first because it was probably from one of my investors or my staff.

 

 

Once I've read the email from my assistant telling me I had a meeting to discuss sales and such ,I put my phone back down and poured a cup of coffee for Louis and grabbed one of the muffins from yesterday .

 

I opened the door and checked the time seeing it was already 6:30 , I gently shook Louis who was still fast asleep. "Come on baby, you have school. Time to get up." I say softly and he stirs awake.

 

"Morning sweetheart. I brought you coffee and a muffin. Eat up." I say handing them to him and he blushes and takes them with a small 'thank you.'

 

"I have to go to a meeting today so I thought I'd drive is both. My meeting is at 9 so I don't see the harm in me driving you to school and I can pick you up as well." I say and he nods taking a sip.

 

 

"That's fine daddy." He says and I smile giving him a little peck. "Drink up , when you're done Daddy will take out your plug and we can shower together." I say and he blushes saying 'okay' .

 

When he's done eating I instruct him to go on his fours with his ass in the air. When he does I trace his hole that's stretch beautifully over the jeweled plug.

 

"Look so good like this Lou. Too bad I can't take you right now or we'll be late." I say pulling the plug out gently and he moans and I look in awe at his open hole clenching around air.

 

"Beautiful." I say flipping him over and kissing him. He squeals when I pick him up and throwing him over my shoulder, laughing and I smile at the beautiful sounds coming from his mouth. I want to hear them all the time.

 

Once we're in the bathroom , I undress and he takes off the corset and socks from last night and I gaze at his beautiful body. Thick thighs that have me wanting to mark every bit of, and arse so big I want my hands to cover every inch of it.

 

I notice him looking at my body as well and I smirk turning the shower on and stepping in once it's the perfect temperature and I make space for him to get in as well.

 

I grab the shampoo and hand it to him, wanting him to wash my hair for me and he stands stunned but opens the bottle and squirts some in his dainty hands and I turn around allowing him to wash my hair.

 

His hands feel so good massaging my scalp rubbing in the apple scented shampoo. Once the soap suds are washed out and my hair is clean I tell him to turn around so I can return the favor. His eyes close as I massage the shampoo into his hair and he purrs as if he were part cat.

 

Once we're both clean and washed of last night's activities we get dressed together and he borrows one of my sweater that are 10 sizes too big. I put on my usual suit and tie.

 

"Mind helping daddy with this?" I say pointing to the tie and he smiles and fixes it for me. "Thank you baby." I say giving him a gentle peck. He blushes and goes to fix his hair. I grab a comb and comb through my long hair wondering if I should get it cut. I style it into a quiff and slightly gel it.

 

"Ready to go sweetheart?" I ask when I see he's ready. "Yes daddy." He says and I grab my keys and things and wait for him to do so too. When he has everything we make our way downstairs and out the door.

 

I unlock my Range rover and help him get in and strap on his seatbelt, mind instantly going to dirty thoughts of tying him up much like the seatbelt.I then hop into the driver side and start the ignition and driving off.

 

After he tells me the directions to the school he works at ,we make small talk about what to do today and we soon come to a stop at the school. I park right in front of the school and notice how some kids and some teachers stare at us.

 

"I'll see you later baby." I say giving him a peck. He blushes and slides out of the car. I watch him walk inside and notice a fellow teacher of his greet him and I see how he looks at my Louis. They laugh and smile as they walk in the building and my hands grip the wheel in pure rage when this person wraps their arms around Louis' waist.

 

No one touches him like that if it's not me. I reverse out of the lot and drive off to my offices. I'm going to need to talk to Louis about this because one, he is mine and mine only and two, no one else can touch him like that. No one

 

 

 

**Louis POV**

 

 

When I got out of the car I was greeted by Sean and we walked in together and laughed when he made a joke about Mr Lewis , the math teacher who wears these abnormally large glasses.

 

I made way to my class after saying goodbye to Sean and signing in. I had the year 10's first period and was not

looking forward to that at all. They were a horrible bunch, always making a hell of a lot of noise and I am in no mood for it at all.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The first few periods went by fast and it was now lunchtime. When the bell rang I was glad to have a moment of silence because I was feeling a bit uneasy. My head was hurting and I felt really exhausted.

 

Niall walked in and gave me a bag that had a salad and Pepsi inside , I thanked him and dived right in because I was really hungry.

 

"So how have you been Lou?" He asks and I swallow what I had in my mouth to answer him. "I've been good. Just tired." I say and he smirks. "Yeah tired of all the hardcore sex" he says bluntly and I choke on my food in embarrassment and to make things worse , Sean had walked in just as Niall said that.

 

"Niall!" I squeal hitting his arm and he bursts out into laughter and I try hiding in shame when I see Sean smirk and laugh along with Niall.

 

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He says still chuckling and I turn a deep shade of red. "Please do." I say taking another bite of my salad. "So the schools having the annual dance soon. Have you guys signed up yet to help the committee plan it?" Sean asks and I groan having forgotten about the dance.

 

"No, shit. What's left to do?" Niall asks also annoyed. "Well they need a few people to come every Tuesday and Thursday to help set up the room for the dance." He says and I nod. "I'm up for it." I say and Sean smiles. "Yeah count me in." Niall says.

 

"Awesome I'm part of that committee as well. We start next week Tuesday at 4 till 8." He says and I fight the urge to groan because 4 till 8? That's fucking long.

 

"Well I'll leave you guys to your lunch. Talk to you later." He says smiling at me and I smile back and watch him leave. "He so likes you." Niall says and my head jerks to his direction.

 

"No he doesn't." I say throwing my empty plastic container in the trash. "Shut up Lou. He does. Whenever he comes to talk , his attention is on you most of the time." He says and I roll my eyes. "Doesn't matter. I'm taken." I say and Niall smirks.

 

"Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun." He says and I shake my head at his ridiculous suggestion. "No thank you. I'm having enough fun with Harry." I say thinking back to our scene last night. That was fun.

 

"Yeah whatever, enjoy the sex life you have ,thanks to me." he says and I wish I could tell him what I really need to thank him for. "Yeah thanks." I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes. "You're welcome sweetums." He says and I punch him in the arm as he laughs.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

I just had my last class and checked the time and Harry would be here any minute. So I lock up my classroom and walk to the main office to sign myself out. When I enter the office I see Sean and a few other teachers chatting and I smile at them as I go to sign the teachers register.

 

When I'm done I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Sean standing there. "I noticed Niall left already so I was wondering if you maybe needed a lift?" He asks and blushes. "No It's alright my boyfriend is picking me up."

 

I say and thinking he'd be disappointed but he smiles even wider. "Boyfriend hey? Good then. I'll see you tommorow." He smiles too brightly and I stare in confusion as he walks away.

 

I get a text from Harry saying he's outside so I grab my things and leave the building. I spot Harry outside and make my way to the car and get in.

 

"Hi." I say smiling and he smiles back. "Hi baby." He says and I blush. "It's late and I don't feel like cooking so I suggest we go out to eat." He says starting the car and pulls away from the school.

 

"Sounds good Daddy." I say and he puts his hand on my thigh giving it a little squeeze. "So how was your day." He asks and I sigh. "The same like every other. I felt a little sick this morning but other than that my day was good." I tell him and he nods. "Are you better now? Do I need to take you to a doctor or ?" He says worriedly and I chuckle. "No I'm fine now Daddy." I say and he nods as we pull into a restaurant.

 

"This place has the best Linguini." He says parking the car. He gets out first and I follow. He grabs my hand , intertwining our fingers and I blush at the gesture as he leads us inside.

 

We're greeted by a young man who leads us to a table. "We have two specials today, we have Steak fillet with a side of steamed carrots and jasmine rice and chicken Alfredo." He says handing us our menus . We thank him and Harry orders a bottle of some wine I can't pronounce and I skim through the menu.

 

"I think the steak special sounds good." Harry says and I hum still deciding what to have. "I'll just have a Caesar salad. Not really hungry." I say putting down the menu. "You sure you're not still sick?" Harry asks and I shake my head.

 

"I'm sure." I say and he nods his head as we wait for the waiter to come. "You ready to order?" He comes and asks and we give our orders and he leaves again.

 

"Oh I forgot to mention that I'm going to be late next week Thursday. The school dance is coming up and a few teachers and I have to set it up." I say to Harry and he nods taking a sip of the wine.

 

"Do you want me to fetch you after?" He asks and I shake my head. "No it's fine , Niall can give me a ride."

 

"Okay that's fine." He says and the waiter arrives with our food. We eat in silence and after Harry pays we leave. The car ride is quiet as well, both too full and tired to do anything.

 

Once we get to Harry's place I feel in the mood for some fun. "Daddy." I say shyly and he turns to me giving me all his attention. "Yes baby." I suddenly feel shy and embarrassed with what I'm about to ask.

 

"Can I maybe... Suck you off?" I ask,cheeks reddening at my request. He seems a bit embarrassed too but smirks at me. "If you want to sweetheart." He says and I grin pulling him to the bedroom.

 

"On your knees next to the bed." He orders and I immediately get to the side if the bed and drop to my knees and wait for my daddy. "Good boy." He says and grabs what looks like a scarf.

 

"Hands behind you. Now." He demands and I put my wrists together behind my back. He makes his way over and takes the scarf, tying my wrists together.

 

He then comes to stand in front of me and unzips his pants, pulling his hard length out. He grabs it firmly giving it a few tugs, and guides it to my mouth.

 

"Suck." He demands and my lips wrap around it, sucking hard. He throws his head back and guides my head up and down his cock. "Good boy for daddy." He says with a grunt as I circle my tongue around his tip.

 

"Fuck gonna come Lou." He says and with a grunt he comes into my mouth and I swallow it all. "Fuck." He says and moans when my tongue prods at his slit, licking up every drop.

 

"Do you need daddy to help you?" He ask when he notices my bulge but I shake my head. "No thank you daddy. Just wanted to pleasure you." I say and he smiles, untying the scarf and pulls me up from the floor.

 

"Thank you baby." He says kissing me. "Time for bed." He says and undresses me leaving me in my boxers and carries me to the bed and lays me down. "I have some paperwork to do so I'll join you later." He says kissing my forehead and I smile tiredly before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Louis POV**

 

 

When I woke up the next morning, Harry was still asleep. I smiled taking in his stress free form. It was nice to see him relaxed and not the uptight businessman he normally is. I checked the time and saw it was  7:30 and it was Saturday so I didn't have school.

 

 

I slipped out of the bed making sure not to wake him. When I successfully got out the bed , I put on a robe and went downstairs to make breakfast because I was hungry and Harry will be when he's up.

 

 

I entered the kitchen and rummaged through his stocked pantry and grabbed eggs,bread and bacon. I wanted to simply make French toast and some bacon. I cracked two eggs in a bowl and whisked it to dip the bread in. I turned the stove on and heated the pan to fry the bacon in.

 

 

Once the toast and bacon were done I put the coffee machine on for coffee. With my back turned I felt a presence behind me and felt a hand on my waist. "Morning sweetheart. Smells really good in here." Harry says kissing my neck softly and I smile at his affection.

 

 

"Morning Harry,  made French toast and some bacon. Hope you like it." I say turning around and wrapping my arms around his broad, bare shoulders. He smiles ,kissing me softly. "Anything you make I'll like baby. Sit down." He then says and I nod ,obeying him and he grabs two plates and two mugs and sets them down.

 

I thank him when he fills my plate and hands me a cup of coffee when the coffee finished brewing. I started eating and gazed at Harry who was doing the same.

 

"This is really good baby. Thank you." He says and I beam at the praise. "My pleasure daddy." I say grinning at him.

"What would you like to do today sweetheart?" He asks and I think about what I'd want to do today. I could use a few more jeans and sweaters. 

 

"Could we maybe go shopping today? I need a few things." I say and he nods at me. "That's fine baby. It's 9:00 right now so we'll take a shower and leave by 10:30 and have the rest of the day to do whatever." He says and I grin taking my empty plate as well as his and putting in the dishwasher to wash later.

 

"Should we take separate showers or?" I ask and he smirks. "Well if I remember correctly , last night I didn't get to play. So we'll shower together." He says still smirking and I blush. "Okay." I say shyly and he grabs my hand and takes us upstairs to the bathroom.

 

We both undress when we get to the bathroom and I blush at his gaze ,fixed on my naked body. "Look so beautiful. Put your hands on the wall and legs apart. Arse in the air." He commands and I feel myself harden and obey him, getting in the shower and spreading myself open for him to use me as he wants.

 

"That's right baby, spread those legs so daddy can see your pretty hole." He says and I let out a moan as I feel him spread me further with his fingers. "So pink and ready for my tongue." He says and I moan loudly as I feel his tongue lick a stripe across my fluffy hole.

 

"Daddy!" I moan as his tongue enters my hole and he starts tongue fucking me relentlessly. "Fuck!" I yell and I shake in pleasure when I feel a sharp pain hit my bum.

 

"Don't swear or daddy will spank you harder." He says rubbing the spot he hit and I nod my head earning me another spank. "Words Louis, words." He says and I moan as his fingers circle my rim. "Yes daddy,won't swear." I say barely getting any words out, too wrapped up in the pleasure his hands are bringing me.

 

"Good boy." He says and continues eating me out. The pleasure from his tongue along with the  dull pain from where I was spanked, brings me closer and closer to my orgasm and I don't know how much longer I can keep up.

 

"Gonna come for Daddy baby?" He says and pushes two of his fingers inside of me and together moaning with the need to release. "Then come." He says giving me a spank and with that I come all over the shower wall, having Harry keep me up as my legs give out when my orgasm ripples through.

 

"Shit Lou." He moans as he jacks himself off and releases all over my back side. I then feel a damp cloth on my body, washing the come off and I smile sated. "Good boy." He says as he continues to wash me.

 

Once we're both done, he dries us off and carries me to the bed, laying me down and I watch him open a draw and grab a few things. When he comes back I notice its one of his jumpers and a pair of blue lace panties. He also grabs a pair of my jeans and starts dressing me.

 

He slips on the blue lace panties first then my jeans and his jumper. "Come on darling. Can you get up?" He asks and I lift myself off the bed and stand in front of him. "Daddy is just going to dress, I'll meet you downstairs." He says kissing my forehead and I nod and leave the room.

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

He is really changing me. I'm doing things I never thought I would. In this short time with him I've grown so attached to him and I would hate for him to leave.

 

That thought scares me. I'm not used to depending on someone so much and in such a short time. Everything about him makes me want to be good for him, and I promised to close myself off from any type of feelings and here he is making me feel so many.

 

And that's not good. I can't let him change me into the person I use to be. That person fell in love so easily just to get their heart broken after. The person I am now won't let that happen. Last time I never had control of the situation but this time around I have all the control.

 

Maybe I should be more strict with him and make him wear a collar and constantly have a buttplug in him so he's always ready for me to fuck him. Yeah that's what I should do. So when we go shopping I'll get some new buttplug's so he'll have one for each day. 

 

When I finish dress I go downstairs with these different ideas in my head. I see Louis on the sofa , staring at the television. I need to start being more strict now already.

 

"Come here." I say in my most authoritative voice. He jumps at my voice and makes his way over to me confusion on his face. "Yes daddy?" He says sweetly and I feel my resolve cracking.

 

"Lets go." I say and grab my keys and wallet and head out the door not waiting to see if he is following. I unlock the car and hop in and wait for him to do the same. He gets in the car and I notice how slumped and defeated he looks and I want pull him onto my lap and apologize for being so cold,but I simply start the car and drive off.

 

Once we get to the shopping center , he's the first out of the car and I follow suit. We walk side by side into the shop with our bodies barely touching. He doesn't say a word as we scan through the different shops. He picks a few jeans and tops and goes to pay for them. When I see him take out his wallet I quickly grab my credit card and hand it to the cashier who smiles awkwardly when Louis lets out an aggravated huff.

 

"Are you going to ignore me the whole time?" I ask when we leave the store and he looks at me with an irritated look. "When you stop being a prick I will." He says and storms away as I turn red with anger. "Get back here Louis or so help me god." I say and he comes to an abrupt halt.

 

"What are you gonna do? Spank me?" He says chuckling. And my eyes darken. "You very well know I will and in front of all these people. So stop being a brat." I say and he scoffs. "I'm leaving." He says turning around to walk off, and before he does, I grab his wrist and hold him in his place. 

 

I scan the room to see if anybody's attention is on us and the people aren't aware of our 'fight' yet so I turn my attention to Louis who is struggling to get out of my grip.

 

"I swear to God, if you struggle anymore your punishment will be worse." I threaten and he lets out a whimper as my grip tightens. "Why am I being punished? I did nothing wrong." He says and I have had enough.

 

"We are leaving. And when we get home you'll get 15 spankings and every time you'll apologize for what you called me. I don't want to hear another word from you." I say keeping my voice calm.

 

He allows me to drag him out of the shopping center and I get in the car after helping him in and drive us back to my house. The car ride was quiet and there was tension in the car, both of us angry.

 

We pull up to my house and I'm still fuming. "When we get inside I went you bent over the coffee table, with your pants down and waiting for me." I say and he gets out of the car, slamming the door and walking inside and that fueled my anger even more.

 

When I get inside ,I close the door, and ignore Louis who is bent exactly where I told him to, and stalk up my room. I enter the play room, and grab a paddle and some numbing cream for his bum after the punishment.

 

When I get back, I see Louis scowling as he bends over the table and my eyes darken. "You've been bad Louis. Wanna tell me why I'm punishing you?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "You're punishing me because I called you a prick. Even though that's what you were." He says the last part to himself but I heard him loud and clear.

 

 

"Wrong answer ." I say and rub the spot where I'm going to hit. "I'm going to punish you now and you'll apologize. And answer me when I Talk you!" I say raising my voice. "Yes Daddy." He says shakily and I grin at him. This is the control I want and missed.

 

I raise the paddle high enough to leave a mark with the force and bring it down on his tanned skin and he lets out a gasp. "I'm sorry for calling you a prick." He says and I grin as I repeat the same motion, landing harder hits each time and he flinches at every one.

 

I love how red his bum gets each time and I notice his irregular breathing but continue with the punishment.

"I'm sorry I called you a prick." He says and I notice the tears running down his face but don't stop, still fueled by my anger. But I don't think it's my anger at him anymore.

 

Once I land the last hit he lets out a sob and that's what snaps me out of my trance. When I look at his bum I notice the marks that will most definitely be bruises later and my stomach twists.

 

"Baby I-".

"Please don't." He says getting up and my heart beats faster as I watch him wince every time he moves and I regret everything. "Baby please I'm so sorry." I say and he shakes his head at me. "I don't know what I did. You've been cold ever since our shower together and I don't know what I did to anger you. But this punishment was unacceptable. I did not deserve it at all." He says wiping his tears and I'm frozen in my spot, not sure what to say or do.

 

"If this is going to keep happening then I don't want this anymore. I'm not going to get punished every time you're in a bad mood." He says and climbs the steps, with difficulty and goes up to my room.

 

What have I done?

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now nothing makes sense, until then it does. xx

**Harry's POV**

 

It's been a few hours since Louis stormed off into my bedroom and I decided not to go after him knowing we both need some time to think. 

 

I feel really guilty for taking things too far but that's part of who I am. Of course I might've gone overboard on his punishment but its bound to happen again. I know he is going to leave me and my heart aches at the thought.

 

I'm no good for him. He deserves someone who'll treat him better. I can't give him what he wants. I can't be his boyfriend. As much as the thought pleases me, I can't dive into a relationship with him.

 

If only I wasn't so messed up then I could've made things work between Louis and I. But I can't guarantee I won't hurt him again. What happened today isn't the worst I could have done. I've done far worse to Tyler, and maybe it's a good thing I've let him go. Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did that to Louis.

 

_You love him don't you?_

 

No! I-I can't possibly be in love with him!

 

_Nothing's impossible._

 

Even if i were, I'm not good enough for him. I can't give myself to him the way he wants. It's better I end it before I get in too deep.

 

_But you already are._

 

Doesn't matter if I am. I need to give him a chance at happiness without me. If there's one thing I want. It's his happiness. With that in mind I make my way to the room he is in.

 

I open the door to see him sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes. When he notices me he smiles sadly and laughs a little

 

"This was not how I imagined spending my Saturday." He says wiping at the tears that have fallen. "It was bound to happen someday. I hurt you Louis. and I know I'll probably hurt you again" I say and he cries even more.

 

"Why do I feel like this is a goodbye." He says tears flowing and my heart aches.

"Because maybe it is. I'm not good for you. I hurt you so much and I don't want to do it again. It's better for you to leave than to be with me when I could hurt you again." I say and he shakes his head.

 

"Dont tell me what's best for me because you're what's best for me.This month we've been together I haven't felt like this with anyone. I know what happened was something I will hate to have to repeat. And as much as you say I should leave , I don't think I can." He says.

 

"But you deserve better! I can't give you what you need. You want a loving boyfriend and a loving relationship. Things I can't give you. Why would you possibly want to stay?" I ask and he moves closer to me.

 

"What you've given me is far more than I could ever ask for. You've made me feel so protected, you made me feel so at ease being with you. You say I deserve better. But I think I deserve you. Don't let what happened today change anything. We can make it work. Please." He says and I look into his blue eyes that are glossy with tears.

 

"You've made me feel things I've tried to keep myself from feeling. And maybe I'm being selfish in not wanting to let you go either. You're exactly what I need , but I also have the need for control. It's in my way of living. If you stay with me, I can't guarantee I wont want to control you. I'll probably end up hurting you far worse than what I have today. Are you prepared to stay with me and have something like that possibly happen?" I ask and he ponders.

 

"I trust you. A lot more than I should. When that ever happens I trust you won't hurt me more than you should. You need to trust me and know if I can't handle it I'll leave. But right now I want to stay. Stay right here with you." He says wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I tense at first then relax into his touch.

 

"promise me if it gets too much you won't stay. You'll tell me if you want out. I'll completely understand. Being with a man like me isn't worth it." I tell him and he pecks me on the lips.

 

"Harry you are worth it. Believe me when I say that. No other person has cared for me the way you do." He says and I smile connecting our lips.

 

As much as he says I'm worth it and wants to stay. I know something is going to drive him away from me. And it could be my controlling habits. Or it could be something that could come back and fuck everything up. One way or another he's going to end up leaving.

 

 

 

 

**Louis POV**

 

After we talked we decide it was better we spent some time apart, just so we could think clearly because being together so much will only end up in us either fucking or ignoring the situation completely.

 

And right now we both need to think properly. What happened is not something we can easily forget. I know how fucked up Harry is and what happened is something he can't control. But I can't leave him.

 

He has me bound to him completely. I have fallen so deep for this broken man and I feel the need to fix him. We're both broken in our own ways and I think what we have is enough to try to fix each other.

 

I can tell there's a lot more to this beautiful man. Things I want to find out. And leaving him will make it impossible to figure him out.

 

I'm currently at my shared flat alone since Niall is out with Zayn. It's seems like they're getting really close since he spends most of his time with the raven haired man. I can tell he really likes Zayn. He always lights up at the mention of his name and they're inseparable.

 

I wonder if the dark haired man feels the same because it would be sad if he didn't but I've noticed the love in his eyes when I've witnessed the two together. It's clear they are mad about each other but something's different about their relationship.

 

I have my suspicions that Zayn is a dominant because of the way he reprimanded Niall that day we met. I won't ask questions unless Niall himself tells me. Then again I myself am in a BDSM relationship and have yet to tell Niall.

 

I grab my phone as I lay on my bed and see I have message from Harry. I smile as I read it.

 

 

**I hope you sleep well. I'm thinking of you. Good night sweetheartxx**

 

 

- **Harry**

 

 

I smile as I type my response which is a simple _night Daddy xx_ and hit send . Just as I was about to turn off my phone I see a reminder pop up and I open it

 

_**Appointment with Dr Woodley @10 tomorrow** _

 

And my eyes widen. Fuck I forgot I had to go for my monthly contraceptive shot. It must have slipped my mind. Now that I think of it I've had unprotected sex with Harry many times.

 

I shake my head as my eyes widen in realization.

 

I could be _pregnant._

 

This cannot be happening right now. I haven't even told Harry I could conceive yet so how the hell am I suppose to tell him Im carrying his child. That's if I am pregnant.

 

This couldn't be happening at the a more worse time. Our relationship is already fucked and now having to possibly add a baby could make or break us.

 

I just pray to god that I'm not pregnant and hope for the best.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter you'll understand a bit of Harry's past!! FYI, I'm not sure how a contraceptive shot works so just go with whatever I came up with. I tried making it sound as medically accurate as possible xx FYI by now, Louis and Harry have been seeing each other for 3 weeks already. Just so I'd let you know.

**Louis POV**

 

 

I wake up with a startle as I hear banging coming from the kitchen. I furrow my eyebrows at the noise. Who the hell could be making noise at- I check the time- 8:30?

 

i pull the blankets off me and get out of bed to go and investigate the reason behind these sounds. I slip on my robe and slippers and trudge into the kitchen to find the source of all this noise.

 

What I didn't expect to find is a half naked Zayn at the stove. He lifts his head and sees me and sends me a small smile. "Morning. Sorry did I wake you?" He asks and I smile awkwardly at him as I take in his tatted body.

 

"It's alright. I need to be up anyway. " I say an looks at me confusedly. "But its Sunday. What could you possibly need to be up so early for?" He asks and I rub at my neck nervously. "I uhm, have something to do. I should be asking you what you're doing up so early for." I say trying to change the subject and he looks at me suspiciously but shrugs.

 

"Jut wanted to make breakfast for Niall. Didn't know you were here but you can join us if you want." He offers and I shake my head at the offer. "No thanks. I'd rather not join you and have to sit and watch as you eye fuck each other." I say and his face flushes and I smirk , chuckling at his reaction.

 

"You really like him don't you?" I then Ask seriously. And he smiles a bit. "I think I love him to be honest." He says and I beam at him. "I knew it! You're so gone for each other!" I say excitedly and he chuckles.

 

"Yeah I, I guess so." He says and just as he flips a pancake he had on the stove Niall enters the room, looking still half a sleep. "I smelt pancakes." He says sitting down and Zayn and I let out laughs at him.

 

"Course you did Nialler." I say getting up and ruffling his sexed up hair and he moans slapping my hand away and I chuckle slapping a wet kiss to his cheek."Ew, stop." He says and I chuckle.

 

"Well I have to go get done ." I say and Niall looks at me eyebrows raised as he digs into his stack of pancakes Zayn handed him with a kiss . "Is it the 15th?" He asks and I nod and he nods knowing what I have to go to.

 

 

"Right. Need me to take you?" he asks and I shake my head. "You have company so I'll just go myself." I say and he nods. Normally he'd go with me to my appointments. He has his appointment the next day which is why he knows when my are.

 

I wonder if he's told Zayn yet that he can conceive. I mean they have been together a while so I figure he must already know. Maybe I should tell Harry as well. I can't imagine how he'll react to it.

 

Male pregnancy is not that uncommon but it is rare to see a pregnant man nowadays. And to think I could possibly be one of those rare sights.

 

I make my way to my bedroom and close my door. I go straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I grab a towel and a razor seeing as I have some stubble on my face.

 

Once undressed, I step inside the shower and grab the shampoo to wash my hair. When the soap is rinsed off I grab the body wash and start washing myself.

I step out of the shower when I'm done. I grab the shaving gel and go to the mirror to shave. Once my face is clean I exit the bathroom.

 

When I stand in front of the full length mirror , I turn to look at my bruises on my bum. They're not that blue any more but you can still see the marks the paddle left on my skin. Images of the paddle coming down on my skin flashes through my mind and I cringe.

 

What could've made him so upset To have punished me so harshly. I know there's more to his past than he lets on and I want to figure it all out.

 

Once I'm dressed, I leave my room and grab my keys and pass the loved up couple who are busy feeding each other on the couch. I roll my eyes at the sight but inwardly coo at how adorable they are together.

 

 

Once I arrive at Dr Woodley's office my nerves start to kick in. What if I'm pregnant? I mean I've gotten my shot previously but the trial of it in use, ended the day I slept with Harry which means I would have been able to conceive that night.

I haven't even told Harry yet about my ability to carry so how am I going to be able to tell him I'm pregnant if I actually am?

 

With these thoughts I enter the clinic and greet the nurse in front who sends me straight to Dr Woodley's office. I step inside and take a seat as I wait for him to arrive.

 

He's been the same doctor I've been to since I've found out about my ability. He's also the same doctor that delivered me. He soon steps into the room and smiles at me.

 

"Louis my boy, how have you been?" He asks and I smile at him. "I've been better." I say and he nods. "So today I'll be administering your annual shot. I just have a few questions to ask before." He says and looks to his clipboard.

 

"Right you know how it goes. Have you been eating properly?" He asks and I nod and he writes something down. "Any illnesses, headaches, nausea?"He asks and I nod.

 

"Just some headaches only. They come and go." I say and he writes that down. "Any recent sexual activity?" He asks and I blush as I nod. "Unprotected?" He asks and I nod again shamefully.

 

"So before I administer the shot, I'll do a quick test to see if you're pregnant Or not before I give it to you, in case you are and it could harm the fetus ." He says and I nod.

 

"We'll do a simple urine sample and a blood test." He says handing me a urine cup and I take it as I go to the bathroom. When I'm done I return and hand him it.

 

 

"Now for the blood test." He says and grabs a needle form the draw. He asks me to lift my arm and he inserts the needle and draws some blood and I wince at the sting of the needle.

 

"I"ll go run the tests and will be with you shortly." He says leaving the room. I sit in anticipation of the results. When he comes back 10 minutes later my heart rate speeds up as he reads over the tests.

 

"Well, you're not pregnant. The tests came back negative. " He says and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." I say and he chuckles.

 

"Next time you won't be so lucky. I suggest you use protection next time.Contraceptives aren't always 100% effective, especially just after they expire. I'll just give you your shot and you'll be on your way." He says and grabs the needle with the contraceptive and gives it to me. I thank him as I leave his office feeling relieved.

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

With Louis gone I've had time to think things through. Should I come to terms with the fact that I could possibly be in love with this blue eyed man, and if I am what am I going to do about it? It has been only a couple of weeks since we've met. How did I allow myself to fall so fast for him?

 

I haven't loved anyone since _him_ , and I've built these walls so that I could never love again yet here Louis is, breaking down my walls and letting feelings I've tried to bury from ever feeling again resurface.

 

When I lost myself while punishing him, I felt emotions I've tried to hide as well, and took out my pent up anger and frustrations out on him. I've got so much things fucked up with me and my past is slowly coming back to reveal itself.

 

 

I'm currently sitting in my study, and I look around as my eyes land on a picture frame. Its a picture of me and my mum from years back.

 

 

I think I was about ten when that photo was taken. Gemma fussed that she didn't look pretty so didn't want to be in the picture.

 

Its the _last_ and _only_ picture I have left of my once upon a time family. I haven't spoken to my family for years. Or what's left of my family.

 

I use to have a normal life and everything wasn't always this messed up. When I was about 11, my dad left us and my mum didn't handle it well. She became an alcoholic and was drunk almost everyday.

 

She use to beat me and my baby sister who was only 8 at the time. One day she brought home one of her boyfriends and lets just say what happened that night. Is the reason I don't speak to my family anymore.

 

I will never forgive my mother for letting what happened that night happen. I know she regrets it and she got sober but it won't change what happened.

 

I have so much anger towards my father for leaving us and if he hadn't ,none of what happened would've. I can't change what happened and I can never go back. But I relive that night every night in the form of nightmares.

 

The reason I never sleep with someone else is because of these nightmares. But when I sleep with Louis, its like he keeps that part of me away. And maybe I do need him more than I think. Because ever since he came into my life I haven't had one nightmare with him near.

 

And it scares me how much he has impacted my life. He made me feel again. Before him my life was just darkness. But now I have a little light that's shining through the heavy darkness. And maybe If I keep that light burning, it just might get rid of the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn later what happened to Harry and Gemma that caused him the nightmares. Hope you liked this! Some Ziall next chapter!! Woop! Also a bit of a time skip next chapter, sorry for any confusion


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of a surprise for you in the chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)

**Niall's POV**

 

Louis has been acting weird the past few weeks and I know it has something to do with his boyfriend I still have yet to meet. He he didn't want me to take him to his appointment but I can understand why since Zayn was here.

 

Speaking of Zayn, he's been acting weird too. He seems on edge more than usual but if something's bothering him I'm sure he would tell me. We've been together almost 2 months now and we've connected so well that we can tell each other anything.

 

But he seems to be keeping something from me. And it feels like something big. But I won't pry. If he feels he wants to share whatever is bothering him then I'll wait till he does. Louis has been keeping something from me too and being his best friend it kind of sucks that the two people most important to me are keeping me in the dark.

 

But I guess I should be the last to talk since I too have a secret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

 

I'm waiting for my doctor to arrive for my appointment I have and Dr Smith is my obstetrician who I've been with since I found out I can conceive about 5 years ago. We're actually good friends and I know her husband who works in the same field.

 

"Niall Horan." The nurse calls my name, and I make my way to her with my filled out form. "Dr Smith is ready for you in room 45." she says and I thank her. I open the door and make my way to her desk.

 

"Hey Sophia." I greet with a hug and she smiles returning it. "How are you Niall?" she asks and I shrug. "Could be better, how are you and your hubby doing?" I ask and she smiles fondly at the mention of her husband. "We're doing great. He's away on business but'll be back in a few weeks." She says and I nod at her.

 

"Well you know the drill. Sit down on that chair." she points and I make myself comfortable. "Right, have you been taking your medication?" she asks and I nod as she writes what I say down. "Eating regularly?" I nod. "Sexually active?" She asks and I blush nodding. " Right, unprotected?" She asks and my heart rate accelerates at her question. "Y-yeah, uhm o-once or t-twice." I stutter and she looks up at me.

 

"Are you pregnant Niall?" She asks and I cover my face and nod ashamedly at her. "Oh sweetheart it's okay." She says rubbing my back as I let a few tears fall. "I-its not though. We've barely been together two months and I got knocked up. He's going to be so mad." I say in fear of Zayn's reaction.

 

"Okay, let's just run some tests to see if you're really pregnant first and we can go from there alright?" She asks and I nod. "When was the last time you had unprotected sex?" she ask switching on the monitor. "Uhm about a month and 2 weeks I guess." I tell her and she nods.

 

"Well if you're pregnant you would be about 4 weeks along so I'll just do an ultrasound that way we can find out faster." She says and I nod. "I'm going to use some gel that will be a little cold so lift your shirt sweety." She asks and I lift my sweater up and she applies the cool gel over my tummy.

 

"Let's just move the wand around and try to get a clear picture." She says moving it around and staring at the screen. When I see a little grey blob I burst into tears.

 

 

"Well congratulations. You're pregnant."

 

Well my secret's out.

 

 

**Zayn's POV**

 

 

I'm suppose to be seeing Niall today but he said he had something to do so I reluctantly agreed to see him tomorrow. Though I'm disappointed I won't see him today, I have the opportunity to get some things done as well. And I can't shop for engagement rings with Niall.

 

I know we haven't been together long but I know he's the one for me. He is the only person I would ever love as much as I do so why prolong the inevitable? I know I'll marry him someday, so why not that someday be now.

 

I asked Harry to accompany me when I go ring shopping and it took a lot of begging and pleading , which was new for me to do since I don't ever beg but he agreed. I'm actually surprised he did since his own relationship is on the fence and here he is agreeing to go ring shopping which might remind him how fucked up his relationship is.

 

My phone goes off and I know it's Harry calling. "I'm outside. Be quick." He says and hangs up when I answered. Rude. I grab my coat and keys and make my way to the lot outside my building. I spot his bright red Audi R4 and make my way over.

 

"Styles." I greet as I enter the car and he gives me a curt nod and revs the engine and takes off. "Remind me why I agreed to do this again." he asks and I chuckle. "Because I asked and you can never say no to me." I say and he scoffs

 

"Whatever. Are you sure this is something you want to do?" he asks glancing at me and I furrow my eyebrows. "If I wasn't sure why would I have asked-no begged you to come do this with me?" I ask and he sighs. "I'm just curious as to why you're rushing into this. You barely know the guy and here you want to marry him!" He says and I'm starting to get annoyed with him.

 

"Love is not rushed. If you think I'm making a mistake then that's you're opinion. But after so many failed relationships I finally found someone who makes me happy. So why waste time when I already want to spend eternity with him? By doing this, I can spend forever with him. As his husband." I say and he stays quiet.

 

"We're here." He says and parks the car getting out wordlessly. I follow and enter the shopping center with him walking behind me. "You can head into that store and I'll go into this one and when you find something good don"t hesitate to purchase it. You know what I want and I trust your judgment." I say and he nods.

 

I was going to get two rings. One for me and one for him. If he says yes, I want to wear a ring with him so people know I'm taken and the same for him. Harry's getting my ring while I look at rings for Niall.

 

"Welcome to De Beers Jewelers, How may I help you?" The lady in front asks as I look around at the assortment of rings. "I'm looking for an engagement ring and was hoping you'd have exactly what I'm looking for." I say and her face brightens. "Oh my, well I"m sure we have what you looking for. Follow me and I'll show you the new stock that came in." she says and I nod following her.

 

"These were imported yesterday and let me just say they are a bit...Pricey." she says opening a glass case. "Nothing is too pricey. Show me the best you have. Price is not a problem. " I say and she nods.

 

"Here we have a gold....." I tune her out as I set my eyes on the perfect ring. "I want that one." I say pointing to it , and she takes the ring out. "Not many of these were made and only a few are in store. Great quality as well." she says and I nod.

 

"I'll take it." I say and she smiles and gets a black velvet box and puts the ring inside. I don't even bat an eye when she tells me the costs of it and I hand her my credit card with a smile. "Thank you for shopping at De Beers. I hope its goes well." she says and I thank her.

 

I spot Harry outside with a parcel which means he found a ring. "I guess this is really happening." he says when he sees me with a parcel of my own. "Yes it is. One day you'll too ask me to go ring shopping." I say and he freezes. "Y-yeah. Some day." he says and rushes into the car.I wave off his odd behavior and hop in the car.

 

This is really actually happening.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon? I dont know. Im just going with the flow. Anyone wonder what was up with Harry's odd behavior at the end with the ring shopping? Lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another Ziall chapter!! If something doesn't make sense to you, or you think I should change something, don't hesitate to comment your thoughts. I'm not a perfect writer, and most of the time I don't know where I'm going with my stories, but any help to make it more enjoyable to read is welcome!! xx

 

**Niall's POV**

 

After I left Sophia's office with the 4 sonograms she printed, I got into my car and sat and cried. This cannot be happening right now. How do I explain to Zayn I'm pregnant? He know's I can conceive, but it's too early for us to be in a relationship with a child on the way.Sophia advised me to tell my parent's first so when I get home I'm going to give my mum a call.

 

When I arrived at my shared flat I saw Louis' car parked which means he's home. I should probably tell him first before I tell my parents since he's been there for me more than my own family has. I still to talk to my family , but we haven't been close like we use to.

 

My mom still talks to me and cares for me like a mother should, but my dad and I haven't been talking much. He still sends me money every month for rent and food but he wants nothing to do with me. It has to do with the fact he's youngest son is such a disappointment, firstly ,because he's gay, secondly, because he didn't study law like he's oh so wonderful brother, and didn't go into the family business.

 

Well dad, your son is going to be an even bigger disappointment with a baby on the way. I get out of the car and make my way upstairs to our apartment. When I get inside , Louis is laying on the couch with the laptop on his chest.

 

"H-hey Lou." I greet and his head snaps to me. "Hey Nialler, How did the- were you crying?" he asks getting up and putting the laptop down. I burst into tears and he rushes to me and grabs me into a hug. "What happened, what's wrong?" He frantically asks and I'm too busy crying to answer him so he guides me to a couch and sets me down rubbing my back soothingly.

 

"Ni, what's wrong. You have to tell me so I can help you." He says worryingly and I shake my head. "Y-you c-can't help me with this. " I say and hand him a sonogram. He takes the picture confusedly and then I hear him gasp.

 

"Y-You're pregnant?" he asks and I nod. "Oh Ni." he says and pulls me close to let me cry into his shoulder. "Zayn w-will be so mad at me." I say and Louis tsks. "Hey, hey. He can't be mad. This was a team effort. You can't help that you got knocked up. Things like this happen." He says and I shake my head again.

 

"It wouldn't have happened if I had been more careful. I should have made sure he put on a condom or taken my pill." I say removing myself from his shoulder. "Does he know you can get pregnant?" he asks and I nod. "Then he should have made sure he had a condom on as well. You can't be solely blamed for this. It's his fault just as much as you think it's yours. Don't beat yourself up over it."

 

"But we're not ready to be parents! We barely know each other. I love him, I really do, but how are we suppose to take care of a baby when we don't even know each other? It'll be like strangers taking care of a baby they had together." I say and Louis shakes his head. "You love each other right? That's all you need to take care of a baby. I know Zayn will love this baby as much as he loves you. Maybe even more." he says and I elbow him."Hey!" I say pouting and he chuckles.

 

"That's parenting Niall. He's prone to love the baby just a little more." He says and I sigh. "So should I tell him?" I ask and Louis nods. "Better now than never. But tell your mum first. I know Maura will take it well. She loves you so much and will love your baby too." he says and I nod taking out my phone and dialing my mum's number.

 

"Niall?" she answers and I want to cry at the sound of my mum's voice. "Mummy." I whimper into the phone. "Oh baby, what's wrong?" she asks and I try to stop myself from bursting into tears at how worried she sounds. "Please don't be mad Mummy." I say and she coos over the phone. "Tell me what's wrong darling." She says and I take a deep breath.

"I'm p-pregnant mummy." I say and it's quiet on the phone before she bursts out crying. "My baby is having a baby! Oh sweetheart." She says lovingly. "You're not mad?" I ask and she tsks. "Why would I? You're capable of making right decisions and I trust you and know you're capable of caring for yourself, and now you have a baby on the way to care for. Never think I'll be mad. You're my baby boy and I know we don't see each other or talk that often but I want to tell you how proud I am of the man you have become. I know that working for your father wasn't what you wanted and you followed what your heart told you to do, and I couldn't be more proud of you baby."

 

She says and I start tearing up. "Mum you're making me cry." I say and she chuckles a bit and I can hear she's been crying too. "I love you too mum. So much. And I'm so sorry." I say. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for. You are going to be such an amazing parent. And I hope Louis will help you when you need it. I've always loved how much of a great friend he is." she says and I look to my best friend and send him a smile.

 

"Yeah mum. He really is a great friend. I have to go mum but I promise to give you updates on everything." I say and I can imagine her going crazy over the sonograms when I send her some. "Please do. I want to come over soon to meet this man who managed to knock you up. " She says and I immediately remember I haven't told him yet. "Yeah, uhm okay . I'll see you mum. Love you." 

 

"Love you too sweetheart. Take care." And I hang up the phone and set it down and let out a breath of relief. "So I take it she's excited?" Louis asks and I smile. "Very. I just need to tell Zayn now." I say and Louis nods and gets up. "Yeah you're seeing him later right?" He asks and I nod. "We have a date tonight." I say and he smiles. "Great. Tea?" He asks and I nod thanking him.

 

I hope he takes it well.

 

 

 

 

**Zayn's POV**

 

Tonight's the night  I'm going to ask Niall to marry me. I've been a nervous wreck the whole day, planning the perfect date to ask him to marry me. I decided I'd rent out a small place by a lake because I wanted it to be a private moment.

 

I got a few people to set up a table by the lake and had them decorate it with fairy lights and had red satin cloths draped over the table, and tealight candles set around the table. They did a phenomenal job and I'm pleased with the outcome.

 

I asked Niall to meet me here because I wanted to help set up,so now I'm waiting for his arrival. I have the ring inside my pocket and I'm going to wait for the perfect moment to ask him. I nervously look for him and when I see him walk in, my eyes widen.

 

He looks amazing in a white button up and black jeans and he's positively glowing. I'm so lucky to have this angel as mine. When he sees me he smiles a bit nervously and I smile back mirroring his nervousness. I Get up and make my way over to him.

 

"Hello beautiful. You look absolutely amazing." I compliment him with a kiss to his cheek and I watch them redden. "Thank you. You look amazing as well." He says and I smile giving him a peck. "Thank you love.Come let's sit." I say and pull a chair out for him and he thanks me.

 

"I ordered us both Chicken Tetrazzini with some Chardonnay to go with it." I say and he nods his head. "Sounds good." He says and I smile and pour us each a glass. He looks at the glass worryingly but I brush it off as someone I hired to serve us,brings our food.

 

"Thank you." Niall thanks the waiter who smiles in response. We dig in and talk about how our day went. While Niall talks I cant help but admire his beauty under the light. The ring is burning a hole in my pocket and now is the time to ask. 

 

I call the waiter to take our empty plates and dishes and I notice Niall's glass is still full but don't question him. "Did you enjoy it?" I ask and he nods. "yeah it was lovely. Thank you Zaynie." He says and I smile at the little nickname he has for me.

 

"Pleasure baby. I enjoyed tonight, but there has been something on my mind the whole night." I say and he looks confusedly and he's eyes widen with tears as I drop to my knees in front of him and pull out the velvet box with the ring inside.

 

For the Irish Princess

 

"I know we haven't been together long, but believe me when I say you're the one for me. The moment I met you when you spilled you're coffee on me, you had me." I say and he chuckles wetly. "And every moment since I've been yours. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you better and wake up every moment with you next to me. And have you wake me up at night because you want a sandwich. You make me happy Niall, so make me even happier by marrying me." 

 

I Say and he nods his head yes and attacks me with a hug. "Thank God." I mutter and he chuckles as I slide the ring on. I grab his head and kiss him hard. "Thank you." I say and he smiles.

 

"I had something on my mind the whole night too." he says and reaches for his back pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it shakily to me. I Look at him with confusion and he smiles shakily. I Open it and my eyes widen at what I see.

 

"You're pregnant?" I ask and look at him with his hand on his belly. He nods and let's the tears in his eyes fall. "I'm 4 weeks along. Found out today." he says and I didn't register what he said, mind clouded with the thought of having a baby.

 

"Oh my God." I say and pull him into a hug, careful of his little bump. "I'm going to be a daddy! This is wonderful news baby." I say and he chuckles. "So you're not mad?" he asks and I pull away and look at him confused. "You thought I'd be mad?" I ask and he nods wiping his tears.

 

"How could I ever be mad? I know we didn't plan to have a baby so soon but that doesn't mean we're not ready. I Love you so much Niall and you've been a constant happiness in my life and now you're having our baby. I can never be mad at you for giving me such a precious thing." I say and he smiles."I love you too Zayn. More than I have ever loved anyone." He says and I grin kissing him softly. 

 

I have never been more happy than I am now.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but I try and produce satisfactory chapters. Thank you for the kudos and reads!It really is much appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

**Louis' POV**

 

I can't believe my best friend is getting married and has a baby on the way! When he came home after his date, the first thing I noticed was the shiny ring. Like, it blinded me with how shiny it was! Niall is so lucky to find someone like Zayn.

 

I mean, very few people find their soulmates so quickly and now they're getting married! Niall appointed me his official best man and wedding planner. I have some big shoes to fill. We went over a couple of ideas last night because we were so excited and couldn't sleep, so we were up till 3am brainstorming.

 

I suggested we have a little party and invite our close family and friends to announce their engagement. So far Niall's mum and brother are coming along with his brother's wife, he's friends with his obstetrician so he invited her and her husband who is back from some trip. Then we have Zayn's parent's and sisters, his cousins are coming as well.

 

I also took the liberty of inviting a few of our colleagues as well. I invited my dad as well and my sister Lottie. Zayn also mentioned Harry would be coming since he's Zayn's best man. I haven't seen Harry since that incident but we've texted each other now and then.

 

So now I'm at the mall buying things for the party tonight. Our apartment is quite spacious and we have a patio that's large enough for many people to relax on.

 

I bought plastic cutlery so it's easier to dispose of and because I do not want to be doing dishes hungover the next day.

 

I got cocktail foods and went to the liquor store and bought copious amounts of alcohol. I also bought fruit juice to make a cranberry vodka punch. I also got non-alcoholic drinks because Niall can't drink and his brother's wife can't either since she's 8 months pregnant.

 

When I paid for the things with Zayn's credit card(he gave it, no questions asked) I thanked the cashier and loaded the things into my car. I have to make a stop at the bakery from which I ordered 2 dozen cupcakes and an engagement cake.

 

I'm taking my wedding planner role quite serious.

 

After I got the cakes, I returned to our apartment where there were people decorating it. Zayn offered to pay for everything and who was I to decline that offer? I greeted Niall who was standing and admiring what was done so far, with his hand on his cute little baby bump.

 

I set the things down with the help of some of the people who were decorating.

 

"Niall do you need anything?" I ask as I prepare the punch. "I don't think I need anything, But I saw you got cupcakes and I think the baby needs one." He says and I chuckle and take a cupcake and hand it to him. "I hope my niece or nephew enjoys chocolate fudge cupcakes." I say and he takes a bite and moans.

 

"They love it." He says mouth full and I chuckle as I resume making the punch.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The party is in full swing and we're just waiting for Niall's mum to arrive as well as Harry. I poured some punch and took a sip and tasted the cranberry with the strong taste of the vodka. I hummed in appreciation of the taste on my tongue.

 

Maura arrived already and Zayn said Harry is going to be a bit late so we could continue without him. Once everyone was here and had a drink in their hand, Zayn cleared his throat and tapped on his champagne filled glass and the room went quiet.

 

"Hi everyone, you're probably wondering why we asked you all to be here tonight. Niall and I have an announcement we would like to make." everyone waited for the couple who stared at each other before saying."We're engaged!" Zayn and Niall said and everyone gasped and started applauding.

 

"And one more thing, Niall and I are expecting!" Zayn said and both their mothers squealed and rushed to congratulate the expectant couple. I watched with such admiration at the happy couple and couldn't be more happy for my best friend.

 

 

 

An hour into the party,Harry still hasn't arrived. I'm a bit tipsy and have half the mind to call him and give him shit for not being with his friends at this important time in their lives. I spent most of the night talking to Sean and few other teachers.

 

My dad and Lottie left earlier because my dad had work the next day. I hugged my dad and Lottie goodbye and they left after they finished congratulating the couple. I excuse myself from the group and made my way to the restroom that was at the end of the corridor and away from the on-going party.

 

I finished my business and washed my hands and then exited the bathroom. When I stepped out I was immediately pushed against the wall. "Why were you gone so long" Sean's voice questioned and I couldn't find it in me to reply. "You smell so good." He says slurring a bit and his mouth attaches to my neck. I try pushing him away from me but my drunken mind doesn't help.

 

"S-stop." I say but let out a quiet moan when he sucks at my sweet-spot. "You tell me to stop but your moan says otherwise." He says and trails kisses along my neck. I attempt to push him away again but he doesn't budge.

 

"Please, stop." I whimper as his hand grabs my ass and he pushes himself onto me. "Come on Louis, you know you don't want me to stop." And he makes a point by grinding into me and I unwillingly let out a groan. My mind says no but my body says yes.

 

"No." I say trying to get out of his hold but he holds onto my wrists making it impossible to break free.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and his mum are not on speaking terms which is why she is not mentioned. You'll know why in some chapters later!! xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry's POV**

 

I'm a bit late for Zayn and Niall's party because I got held up with my contractors who were at my house finishing it up. I checked the time and see it's almost 9 so I'm exactly 2 hours late. Zayn assured me it was okay if I can't make it but I want be there.

 

I haven't seen Louis and I'm dying to see him tonight. After what happened I've kept my distance from him but I've been craving his touches. I don't want to admit it but I've missed him. I've missed waking up next to him in the mornings. Since he hasn't been over, my nightmares of that awful night have returned.

 

I've woken up every night drenched in sweat and images of my past flashing in my mind.

 

Once the contractors left, I quickly got dressed out of my work clothing into something more comfortable. I put on a white button up, black jeans and brown boots

 

 

When I was done, I grabbed my keys and exited my house.

 

I arrived at Louis and Niall's apartment at 9:30 and could hear the music playing and the sounds of people chatting. I took the stairs up to their apartment and knocked. Zayn had opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

 

"H, you made it!" He said hugging me and I pat his back. "Wouldn't miss it man. Congratulations." I say referring to his expectancy. He had told me the same night he proposed that Niall was expecting. He then let me in and I recognized Zayn's family so I made my way over to properly greet them.

 

"Harry my boy, it's good to see you son." Zayn's dad, Yasir greets shaking my hand. "Likewise,Mr Malik. Congratulations." I say and he smiles releasing my hand. "Thank you son, I couldn't be more proud of him." He says and I offer him a smile.

 

"Harry darling, it's so good to see you again sweetheart." Zayn's mum greets me with a hug. "You too Mrs Malik." I say and she releases me. "Call me Tricia dear, you know Mrs Malik makes me feel old." She says chuckling and I chuckle with her.

 

"How have you been dearie?" She asks. "I've been good thank you, congratulations by the way." I say and she smiles. "Thank you love, I can't believe I'm going to be grandma! Niall is such a sweetheart and I couldn't be more proud of him" She says fondly and I nod.

 

"He is, excuse me Tricia, I have a friend I'd like to see before I leave." I say looking around for Louis and she waves me off. "Go ahead dear, I'll chat later with you if I catch you before you leave." She says and I kiss her cheek and wave goodbye.

 

I spot Niall talking with a woman I presume is his mum because they have a striking resemblance. I haven't formally met him but I've seen photographs of him so that's why I know who he is. Plus I notice his slight bump as well.

 

"Hi, I'm Harry. We haven't met yet but it's a pleasure to finally meet the person who stole my best friends heart." I say extending my hand and Niall's eyes widen when he sees me and shakes my hand. "So you're the famous Harry that Louis seems to be so fond of. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. This is me mum Maura." He says pointing to his mother and I shake her hand.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maura, congratulations." I says and she smiles thanking me. "Do you perhaps know where I could find Louis?" I ask Niall and he shakes his head. "Last time I saw him, he had left to use the restroom but that was half an hour ago." He says and I furrow my eyebrows.

 

"Thank you, do you mind if I look for him?" I ask and he shakes his head."Go ahead, it's down the hall, you'll see it." He says and I thank him and bid his mother a farewell. I grab a glass of champagne and down it before going down the hall. When I reach the hall I hear faint whimpering and it sounds a lot like Louis.

 

"No, Please stop." I hear him say and my blood boils when I notice someone pinning him by the wrists and all over him.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." My voice booms and the man let's go of Louis and I notice it's that same asshole that's hands were all over Louis that day I dropped him off. "Relax man, just having some fun." He says and licks his lips looking to Louis who cowers in the corner, rubbing his wrists.

 

"Fun hey." I say and grab him by his collar and push him hard up against the wall. "Listen you fucking shit, don't ever touch him like that again you hear? He is mine, and I don't like sharing." I say pushing him further into the wall.

 

"I don't care when or where you are, but if you ever lay a hand or so much as look his way, I'll be over in a heartbeat to fuck you up. Get out of my sight before I do just that." I say releasing him. He straightens himself and leaves the hall way.

"Harry I-" I don't let him finish his sentence as I silence him with my lips to his. I grab him by his waist and bring his body close to mine. His hands instantly find their way to my hair and he tugs on my hair making me moan into his mouth.

 

"Harry." He moans as I kiss at his neck. "Your mine. Only mine." I say marking his skin with a lovebite. "Only yours daddy." he says and right at that moment I wanted him. "Come." I say and pull him inside a room. I turn on the light and close the door locking it.

 

"Undress till you're only in your underwear and kneel on the bed." I say and he rushes to the bed and starts undressing. I open a few draws to look for something, and when I spot an arrangement of scarfs, I choose a smooth silk one and grin at the texture.

 

When I return to Louis, he is on his knees in the center of the bed and I notice he's wearing a pair of red lace panties. "Stand up, daddy wants to see you." I say and he climbs off the bed and stands at the edge of it and I grin at the sight.

 

"Look so beautiful baby, hands in front of you." I say and he puts his wrists together. I take the scarf and gently wrap it around his wrists. "Now wait on the bed till I give you further instruction." I say and he goes to the bed to sit in the position I had asked earlier.

 

I then loosen my shirt and let it drop to the floor, and do the same with my pants and shoes. Once I'm left in my boxer briefs, I make my way to the edge of the bed where Louis is. "Take them off, but you can't use your hands. You let another man touch you so now you are not allowed to touch me." I say and he whimpers as he edges closer to where I am.

 

When he's level with my lower half, he bends down and starts removing my boxers with his teeth, he struggles a bit but manages to pull them right down my thighs. "Good boy." I say and remove them the rest of the way.

 

"Now suck, and if you touch me with anything but your mouth, I won't prep you when I fuck you. Understood." I ask and he nods. I tug on my length so it's fully hard then grab his head and guide it to my dick.

 

He's mouth wraps around my head and I let go of his neck and let him do all the work. He starts bobbing his head up and down my cock and I groan as he sucks me off. I'm tempted to fuck into his mouth till I orgasm but I would rather I come inside him.

 

"Okay enough." I say pulling him off. "I'm going to get on the bed, then you're going to ride me. You still can't touch me. If you do break the 'no touch' rule, after I fuck you I'm going to give you 5 spanks. Are you okay with that?" I ask and he nods. I grin at him and peck him on the lips.

 

"Good." I say and move to lay in the middle of the bed. Louis then makes a move to straddle me. "Since you were a good boy, I'll prep you." I say and grab a bottle of lube that was on the night stand. I pour the liquid on my fingers, and move my hand to his hole.

 

I tease his rim a bit before inserting my finger till I'm knuckle-deep. He moans as I open him up and I can see how hard it is for him to not touch me. I then add another finger, and fuck into him. Once I feel he's loose enough, I remove my fingers, then grab the lube to coat my length.

 

Before I was about to push into him he stops me. "Wait!Wait, You should uhm, put on a condom." He says and I look at him confusedly. "So we don't make a mess." He says but I think I really know why. "Alright." I say. I'll wait till he's ready to tell me. I'm actually glad he told me to put one on.

 

I look in the draws for condoms, luckily I found a box and grabbed one tearing it open and slipping it on.Once it's on and lubed, I grab Louis hips and lift him up, then let him sink down onto my erection. "Fuck." I groan as his tight heat engulfs me completely.

 

"Move." I say letting go of hips and he lifts himself up and plops right down again releasing moans and whimpers each time."Uh, want to touch you." He says riding me and I have to restrain myself from fucking up into him. "No, touch me and we"ll stop." I say and he whimpers, continuing to fuck himself on me.

 

"Daddy,daddy,daddy." He moans and I sink my teeth into my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning out loud. There are other people in the house as well and I wouldn't want them to hear my moans of pleasure."That's right baby, ride my cock. Beg for it." I say and I watch as the sweat runs down his face.

 

"Oh daddy, please. Want your cock. Only want yours." He says and I flip us over and start pounding into his tight ass."Yeah, only daddy's cock. " I say and he grunts in pleasure each thrust. "Gonna-gonna" he moans and I feel my core tightening. "Let it go baby, come for me." I say and he releases with a muffled scream, into the pillow beside him.

 

I fuck faster into him, quickly reaching my peak, and I release hotly into the condom, buried deep inside him. "God." I moan and pull out once I go limp. I remove the condom and tie it and dispose of it into the bin next to the bed.I then remove the scarf from his wrists and clean him up with it. I throw the scarf on the floor and flop down beside him and pull his tired figure into me.

 

My arm wraps around his waist and I can hear his heart beating."I think I love you." I hear him say before he falls as sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably thinking *this bitch is letting everything happen too soon*  
> And yes, i am, but with reason. I hate stories that drag on, so why not get everything out of the way now, then have shit hit the fan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter. Soz xx

**Louis' POV**

 

I woke up with a massive headache and absolutely no recognition of last night at all.

 

I rolled out of my bed and realized I was naked. Suddenly flashbacks of Harry and I appeared and I blushed as I remember him tying me up and fucking me. I check the time and see that it's 7:00 so I have about 30 minutes to get done for school. Why the hell did I think having a party on a school night was a great idea?

 

Sadly it's only Wednesday and I still have two more days till the weekend. I quickly run myself a shower and get in. Once showered and dressed, I pad my my way downstairs and see Niall and Zayn at the table already dressed.

 

"Morning Lou, coffee?" Niall asks and I nod my head gratefully.  I grab myself some bread to make some toast. Niall hands me a cup of coffee and I scoff the toast down. "whoa, slow down Lou. Sex last night must have really worked up an appetite." Niall says and I choke on my toast as he and Zayn snicker.

 

"Uhm..."

"We heard you last night! The least you could do was wait till the guests left before you and Harry fucked like rabbits." Niall says and I rest my head on the counter and groan in shame. "Anything else you want to bring up and embarrass me further?" I ask and Niall smirks. "Yeah, since when do you call Harry... Daddy?" He asks and my eyes widen and I blush profusely.

 

"You-you heard that?" I ask and he nods cackling. "Niall leave Louis alone. Enough about last night, the poor boy looks like he's about to burst." Zayn says shaking his head at Niall who calms down. "Sorry babe." he says pecking Zayn's lips.

 

"Well that was embarrassing." I mutter and put my empty cup and plate in the sink. I turn to see Zayn and Niall having a quiet conversation so I excuse myself to grab my satchel with today's lesson planned out.

 

"Want a lift? Zayn's gonna take me to work so you can catch a lift with us." Niall says when I return. "That would be great thanks." I say nodding and wait for Niall to get his things. "Let's go, don't want you boys to be late." Zayn says checking his watch and I grab my keys and exit the flat.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It's lunch time and I'm waiting on Niall to come so we can go out for lunch. I cleared the board off as I wait to kill some time. "Hey." I hear and turn around to see Sean standing at the door rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh, uhm hi." I say putting the duster down so I can face him.

 

"So what's up?" I ask wondering why he came by and he shrugs. "Just want to see how you are after what happened last night." He says looking anywhere but at me. I furrow my eyebrows wondering what he's talking about. "What happened last night because I was drunk and don't remember much." I say and watch as he releases a breath. "Oh, uhm nothing, never mind..I, I'll see you later." He says and walks out of my class.

 

I watch in confusion as he hastily exits the same time Niall enters. "What's his rush?" Niall asks pointing to Sean who practically sprinted away. I shrug and grab my wallet out my satchel putting it into my back pocket. "Ready to go?" Niall asks and I nod as we exit my classroom.

 

Luckily there was a cafe across the school that we could go to. Lunch is an hour and a half so we don't need to rush. When we enter the small cafe I recognize a few of the student's sitting having lunch as well. I greet the ones I know as Niall and I find a spot to sit.

 

"Want anything to drink?" I ask and he nods."An ice tea would be good." He says and I nod getting up from our seats to get us drinks from the front. 

 

When I return to our table I see Niall's face scrunched up in pain and I rush over to him. "Oh my God are you alright Ni? D-do I need to get you to the hospital or something." I rush out checking all over him and he waves me off."Lou I'm alright, just a cramp. It's normal but hurts like a motherfucker."He says and I let out a breath.

 

"You sure?" I ask and he nods settling. "It means the baby's growing, It comes and goes." He says as I hand him his ice tea. "Thank God, I thought something was wrong." I say and he chuckles."Nah, I'm alright. Kind of really in the mood for something chocolate-y." he says and I chuckle. "I'll go get us some chocolate muffins or something, be right back." I say getting up and he shoots me a grateful smile.

 

At the counter I order 3 chocolate cupcakes and two sandwiches. Knowing Niall, he'll want more than just one cupcake. I pay for the food and thank the cashier when she hands me my change. I get back and hand Niall the food and he takes it and starts eating.

 

"So, what exactly happened last night?"I ask as I dig into my sandwich. "Well you were pretty drunk last night. Harry was late and you had gone to the bathroom or something but you took a really long time. But when Harry came out of your room this morning and judging by the sounds you made, it was obvious what happened last night."

 

He says and I blush in embarrassment at the fact they heard me call Harry 'Daddy' last night."Don't remind me. Did Harry say why he had to leave?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No, he just up and left. Quite in a hurry actually. Almost as if he was running away from something. he looked very.. bothered by something." Niall says eating another cupcake.

 

"yeah, I found it kind of weird that he just left like that. He hasn't texted or called me or even left a note to explain why he left for that matter. I'll text him later to ask." I say finishing my sandwich. "well we have about 10 minutes left so we should get going. I'll get a paper bag to put the rest of your lunch away." I say getting up to dispose of my trash. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I'm at home and have just finish grading a few tests and decide to check my phone for any new messages but see that I have none. I go to Harry's contact and type out a message.

 

**_To Hazza <3;_ **

**_hey,just want to know if you're alright. text me or call me if you can.xx_ **

 

I type and hit send and wait for his reply. When I don't get one, I thought maybe he is still at work and check the time and see it's 9:30 so that can't be a reason why he hasn't answered. I get up to make me some tea and leave my phone on the counter.

 

When I hear it ding, my tea is long forgotten as I rush to my phone, opening the message

 

**_From Nialler_ **

**_Gonna sleep over at Zayn's:) See you tomorrow.xxx_ **

 

The text reads and I slump in disappointment that it's not Harry. I lock my phone and make my way up  to my room, wanting to go to bed already. I undress myself till I'm left in my boxers and climb into bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep my phone goes off again. I grab it and my heart speeds up seeing it's from Harry

 

**_From Hazza <3_ **

**_Sleep well Sweetheart._ **

 

It says and I stare at it in confusion. He ignores me all day and just when I am about to go to bed he send this. I don't know whether to feel relieved that he is alright or irritated that that's all he manages to reply.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a trigger scene in the beginning. Not very detailed but just a warning for those who might feel uncomfortable. xx

**Harry's POV**

 

_I watch my mummy enter the house with a strange man on her arm and they walk in laughing with bottles in their hands. "Harry, come say hello."She says slurring her words and I don't want to make mummy angry so I do as she says so she won't hurt me._

_"This is Trevor, Trevor this is my son Harry." She says and I look at the man who has a lot of colors on his arms. "Can I go now mummy. I'm tired." I say and my mother glares at me. "Don't be rude Harry, we have a guest here. Where's your sister?" She then asks as her and Trevor plop down on the couch._

_"Gems is sleeping mummy. Its late can I please sleep too." I beg her and she pinches my arm and I yelp in pain. "I told you don't be rude!Go to your room and don't come out." She says and I run up to my room glad to be away from my mummy and stupid Trevor. I don't like him. He looks like a bad man._

_When I get into bed I hear the laughter of my mummy and her friend and then they go quiet. I try to sleep but my mummy and her friend are too busy making a noise. I finally get some sleep when they quiet down._

 

 

_I'm woken up when I hear the screams of my sister. I jump out of bed and rush to Gemma who is crying. When I open her room I see my mummy's friend on top of Gemma. I try pushing him off her but he is too strong. He gets off Gemma and turns to me hitting me in the face._

_"Be quiet you little shit." he says and starts unbuckling his belt. "You're gonna sit and watch. If you say a word I'll kill you and your sister." He says and I shake in fear as he climbs onto Gemma._

 

_I sit in shock as I watch my mummy's friend on top of my sister who screams and cries, pleading him to stop. I watch as my mummy rushes into the room pushing Trevor off. I watch as she grabs Gemma who is bleeding. I watch as the police arrive to take the bad man away. I watch as my mummy shouts at the bad man as the police pull him away._

 

 

I wake up as tears rush down my face. Not again. I sit as I remember that night replay over and over again. No matter what I do, that day will always come back to haunt me in my sleep. Every night since then I've had the same nightmare. Every night I watch my sister get raped in my dream over and over again.

 

No matter what pills I took, the same dream comes back again. Ever since I met Louis they have been less frequent, but now it seems they have returned. It probably has to do with the guilt I've been feeling that must've triggered the recurring nightmare.

 

 

I get out of bed and see that it's 2:30. The time I usually wake up after every dream. I go downstairs to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. After I drink it I make my way back to my bedroom. I grab my phone and go through my contacts.

 

I stop at Gemma's number which I've kept but haven't called or texted Her, I doubt she has the same number but I like to think I can call her anytime. But I know I won't, Part of me still feels guilty for what my sister went through that night because I did nothing to help her.

 

Every night I hear her screams and pleas but I can't do anything to help her. I couldn't stand to look at my sister or mother after that night. It went on like that for years , me ignoring them, isolating myself until I moved out years later. Gemma hugged me and gave me her number the day I left and that was the last I've seen or spoken to her

 

The look in her eyes the day I left was one I hoped to never see again. She knows I blame myself for what happened and she tried telling me that it wasn't my fault but I always felt as if it was. I could have done more. I could have run to my mother for help. Hell I could have gotten the police on the phone. but instead I sat and watched in fear as that man did those horrible things to my sister.

 

Though she lived normally and was always happy and cheery after the incident, I saw through her facade. I saw the pain in her eyes. I saw the pain that man caused as I did nothing to help. She may have pretended to forget what happened but I didn't.

 

I contemplate on calling her to see if she'll pick up. What would I say? _Hey, it's your brother who you haven't seen in 8 some years_. Or _hey, it's your brother who can't stand to look at you without seeing the pain he caused you._ I push these thoughts away as I push the call button. I bite my lips nervously as the phone rings

 

_"Hello."_ I hear her voice boom through the phone and i freeze at the sound. "Hi Gemma, it's uhm.. It's Harry."I say shocked she actually kept her number and answered her phone at 4 in the morning. "H-Harry? Oh my God Harry." I hear her sniffling on the phone. My heart aches at the sound.

"Hi Gems." I say as she sniffles on the phone. " I can't believe it's you. I-I...Sorry I'm just really an emotional wreck right now." She says chuckling a bit and I smile at the sound."Don't be. I'd be emotional too if I haven't heard from my big brother in almost ten years." I say and she chuckles.

 

"yeah, how have you been?" She asks. How have I been? "I've been.. alright, and you?" I ask and hear rustling on the other line. "I've been really good. I've missed you terribly big brother." She says making me feel even more guilty. "I've missed you too Gems. Where are you right now?" I ask wanting to meet up with her.

"I'm actually in London. I moved here couple of months ago." She says and I grin. "Well I live here too so we should get together for coffee or something because we have a lot to talk about." I say and hear her hum tiredly on the line.

 

"Oh shit, right it's 3 in the morning so I should let you rest. What were you doing up anyway?" I ask and hear her let out a yawn. "Well I was woken up just before you called, but I won't tell you by what because I want to show you in person." She says and I nod though she can't see me.

 

"Well okay, talk to you later Gemma." 

 

"You too, bye Harry. Love you." She says and my chest expands at her words. "Love you too Gems." I say and hang up.

_Now all you have to do is tell Louis you love him too._

No, not now. I've ignored him all day except for the text I sent. I'm not sure he'll want to talk to me if he remembers what he told me in his sleep.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short x_x My apologies.

**Harry's POV**

 

Gemma and I agreed to meet at one of the coffee shops I own, though she doesn't know that part of me yet. We have a lot to catch up with and she is excited for me to meet someone who must mean a lot to her.

 

I'm waiting for her to arrive and don't know if I'll recognize her since I haven't seen her for years. I scan the menu in front of me, and already decided what to have. To kill time I let my thoughts drift to Louis. I still haven't spoken to him or contacted him besides the text I sent, but I'm hoping to chat with him because we have so much to talk about.

 

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone clearing their throat. When I look up I already feel the tears pooling at my eyes as I take in the appearance of my sister. "Harry." She says tearing as well and I get up and pull her in for a much needed hug.

 

"You haven't changed much except for the massive growth spurt." She says chuckling wetly and I laugh pulling away from her hug. "Harry,I want you to meet Bethany, My daughter." She says taking a baby out of the stroller I didn't notice, until now.

 

"D-daughter?" I ask and she nods smiling. "She's the one who had me up when you called." I hear her say but I'm too focused on the beautiful baby in her arms.

 

"Wanna hold her?" She asks breaking me out of my stare. "You sure I mean-" She cuts me off by placing Bethany in my arms.

 

"You're her uncle, Of course I'm sure." She says and I smile at her and look down at the tiny baby in my arms. I smile as her tiny hand grabs my fingers. I take a seat with Bethany in my arms and Gemma doing the same.

 

"I haven't ordered anything yet so we can do that." I say and Gemma nods scanning the menu. "Any recommendations? I'm not familiar with this place." She says dropping the menu."I suggest the ranch chicken salad sandwich. Great flavor and for desert the chocolate fudge brownie." I say reciting dishes off the menu, she raise her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

 

"How often do you come here that you don't even have to look at the menu?" She asks and I shrug. "Kind of own this place so it's expected of me to know what food I put on the menu." I say and her eyes widen. "Wow. You've been doing well big brother.What else don't I know about you?" She asks and I wonder what can I tell her.

 

"What do you wanna know?" I ask her and she shrugs. "Tell me what you think's important." The only thing important that comes to mind is Louis. Right now in my fucked up life he's the only thing that's important to me."Ooh you've got this loved up look on your face. Who are you thinking about." She asks and I roll my eyes.

"No one." I say and she scoffs. "No one? don't try to kid me, I know that look." She says and I sigh, rocking Bethany a bit since she's become a bit restless.She starts whimpering so Gemma takes her from me to feed her. 

 

"Come on H, I wanna know who's got your attention." She says as Bethany latches on to the bottle Gemma took out to feed her with.I don't know if I should tell her because she doesn't know I'm gay. So I shake my head and she pouts.

 

The drinks I ordered come and we both order the ranch chicken and thank the waiter as she leaves."Please? Who's the lucky guy?" she asks and I almost spit out the sip I took of my Ice Tea. "What!?" I shout and she smiles.

"Harry, I know your gay. Knew since you were 12. So tell me dammit!" She says and I sigh."Fine. His name's Louis. We've been seeing each other for a couple months." I say and she squeals. "Please tell me you have a picture!" She asks and I groan but nod and take out my phone.

 

"Oh my God he's gorgeous. Well done big brother! He's a looker" She says referring to the photo I took of him when he had woken up. We had just had sex the night before and he woke up with this glow so I wanted to take a picture of him.

"yeah, but lately things haven't been going smoothly." I say and she frowns. "What do you mean?" She asks putting Bethany down who had fallen asleep. "Well, I haven't spoken to him since yesterday and I think he might be mad at me." I say and she rolls her eyes."What did you do?" She asks and purse my lips together. "He kind of told me he loved me-"

"And you freaked out like a complete idiot!" She says. Way to hit the nail on the head.

 

"Well, uhm maybe?" I say and she swats me behind my head. "You dolt! The boy loves you and what do you do? Run away.  Whenever something that you can't handle comes along you run!" She says and I know she is referring to me running from her and my mother.

 

"I'm sorry." I blurt out and her face softens. "I know that what happened still affects you.But you need to let it go Harry. I have and look. I have a daughter now. I'm with the love of my life and my past is my past. It's time you do the same. You can't let what happened keep you from your happiness." She says and I shake my head.

 

"It's not easy Gemma. I have nightmares-nightmares of what that bastard did to you. I did nothing. Nothing to help you and you expect me to let it go?" I say and she grabs my hand across the table. "Don't ever think that it was your fault. What were you suppose to do? You were 11-"

"And you were 8! I was your big brother! I was suppose to protect you and I failed! I can never forgive myself for letting that happen to you." I almost shout and she smiles sadly,stroking my hand with hers.

"I have forgiven you and _him_ , so forgive yourself. Because this is keeping you from that happiness you deserve. You push everyone who comes close to you away because you think you don't deserve them. You are the best big brother I could ever ask for. Even for the few weeks after the incident you refused to talk or even look my way, I still felt the love you had for me. You were always there for me, even up until the day you left. It's time to let go Harry." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 updates after each other!! So now you sort of know why Harry is the way he is. But there is still one more thing, or should I say person *wink* that also contributes to Harry's underlying issues. It will all unravel soon so stay tuned!  
> One more thing. Thank you so much for the reads,kudos and comments. It's highly appreciated!! xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Louis' POV**

 

 

It's been almost a week since I've last seen Harry and the thought that he doesn't want me anymore makes my heart hurt. I don't know what I did to make him ignore me but I've given up on waiting on him. If him ignoring me is his way of saying we're over, then so be it.

 

 

It's Saturday and I'm in too much of a funk to go out. Niall's been over at Zayn's a lot and I'm just waiting for him to tell me he's moving out. Seems like everyone in my life ends up leaving. I've been texting back and forth with my dad and he want's to hang out. Even though I'm in a mood, I'll always make time for my dad. I'm a daddy's boy. Fuck that felt wrong to say.

 

 

So now I'm waiting for him to arrive at my apartment and we're going to have some father-son bonding time over some homemade Fajitas. Thank the heavens the fridge and pantry is stocked so I don't have to set a foot outside to buy groceries.

 

I'm sat in front of the TV watching Orange is The New Black, which has become my favorite new show, and the doorbell goes. I know it's my dad so I run to the door and open it.

 

 "Papa!" I shout clutching on to my dad. He chuckles, hugging me back. "Hello to you too Boobear." He says and I groan. 

 

"Please don't call me that dad. You know _she_ use to call me that." I say and he sighs, kissing my forehead as  I release him. "Sorry Loubear." He says and I smile letting him in. 

 

"The ingredients and stuff is out so we can get started because I'm hungry." I say. I haven't been eating properly and I'm feeling the effects now with the hole in my stomach.

 

"Okay, let's do it." he says and that's how I spent my Saturday morning. Laughing and making Fajita's for the number one man in my life.

 

"These are really good son."

 

 My dad says taking a bite of the Chicken fajita."Mmm" I hum as I take a bite as well. "Oh God, foodgasm" I say and my dad chuckles.

 

"Want a beer?" I ask my dad and he nods, mouthful and I chuckle and go to fridge getting a beer and bottle of water for me out of the fridge. These are of the last beers Niall bought but now that he can't drink they've been in the fridge and I'm not much of a beer drinker.

 

"So how's this school you've been teaching at?" My dad asks and I shrug. "It's been alright, just been coming home with headaches a lot but that's expected when you have noisy teenagers in your class." I say and he smiles. 

 

"How have you been dad? Meet anyone?" I ask smiling. My dad and mum split when I was younger and I've never seen him with another woman since my mother.I'm kind of hoping he found someone.

 

"Actually I have. Her name's Melissa. You'll love her, she's very excited to meet you. I was hoping next week you could come over to ours for a barbecue. Lottie's missed you but she's been really busy with Uni and never has time to see you. " He says and I instantly feel guilty.

 

 I've been so wrapped in school, and Harry that I've neglected my family. Lottie and I were always close, ever since we were little we've been inseparable. When my mum and dad split, she decided to move with me and my dad.

 

"I'd love to. I'm really happy for you dad." I say and he smiles getting up to put away his empty plate, kissing me on the forehead before leaving to put the empty plate in the sink. "What about you? Any boy tickle your fancy?" He asks and I groan in embarrassment.

 

 "Oh my God, who the hell uses the term 'tickle your fancy'? Apparently my dad." I say and he shoves me a bit. "I'm a cool dad, shush and tell me." He says and I giggle.

 

"Right ,'cool'." I say before giggling again and he tries to glare at me but I notice a smile creeping onto his face."It's.... complicated. I'm not sure that he want's to 'tickle my fancy' anymore." I say, laughter gone and my dad swings his arms around my shoulder.

 

"Don't worry kiddo, whoever he is will realize soon enough what a mistake he is making." He says and I smile, snuggling into my dad's embrace. I hope he's right

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

After my dad left, I decided I wanted to take a nap. I fell asleep to thoughts of Harry and the time we spent together, and just as I was about to fall asleep I hear frantic knocking at the door. I groan getting up wondering who could be knocking at almost 10pm.

 

 I was about to put on a sweater and some pants since I had stripped down to just briefs, but the knocking got louder so I just grabbed a jumper which was Harry's and put it on rushing to the door. I rush and swing the front door open.

 

"What the he-" My sentence is cut off when I feel a pair of warm lips against mine. My mind fogs a bit at the familiarity of this person's lips. Soon I'm kissing back with just as much eagerness,knowing exactly who it is.

 

"Sweetheart." He says against my lips and I can't stop the sob that breaks through. He cups my cheeks making me look at him. "Why the tears?" He asks, green orbs looking directly into my blue ones. I shake my head, refusing to look at him and try to keep myself from blowing up at him.

 

"Where were you?" I ask softly and he sighs and I look at him as he runs his hands through his long locks. "I'm sorry." Is all he says and I turn to look at him. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say? What about telling me why you've been AWOL for almost a week and didn't call or text? The least you could have done was that. Sorry won't-"

I'm cut off yet again as his lips attach mine.

 

"Sorry" kiss ."sorry" kiss "sorry" He mumbles against my lips and my resolve cracks. I give in to him as he leads me to my bedroom. I soon find myself laying on the bed naked, with Harry mumbling apologies against my skin that burns with the touch of his lips.

 

"Harry." I moan , pulling him up and kissing him feverishly. He moans as I tug on his hair and I fumble with his pants, undoing them so he is naked too. "Want you." I say and he nods and undresses. My mouth waters at the sight of his body, and I pull him to me and kiss him,wrapping my legs around his hips.

 

"Make love to me." I say and he freezes looking at me, I turn my head away from him in embarrassment but feel him coaxing me by chin to look at him. When my eyes meet his softened face,he attaches his mouth to mine as I feel his finger at my hole. 

 

He pushes one in and I gasp into his mouth and he shushes me, pressing our lips together and I feel him add another. I moan at the pain filled pleasure as his two fingers loosen me up.

 

"Please." I moan wanting to feel him inside me. He pulls his fingers out of me and kisses me once more and he pushes right in. I moan, arching off the bed as he bottoms out. Tears form at my eyes as I stretch around him. He peppers kisses all over my face trying to calm me but all it does is make me cry further.

 

Him being so slow and gentle makes my heart swell. This is our first time making love, whereas we usually fuck. "Move." I say after a while and he obliges, and pulls out before rocking into me. It's not forced or fast, but gentle and slow and I allow the tears to fall as our bodies harmonize. "Oh, Harry." I moan and he grunts, lacing his fingers with mine and I grip onto his hand till my knuckles turn white.

 

I feel his body stutter knowing he's close, I lift my head to mesh our lips together and whisper"Come" against them and he comes with a cry. Feeling him come inside me is enough for me to release as well. His thrusts slow down and he collapses on top of me.

 

I feel his body shake and I look down at him and notice he's crying. I wrap my arms around him and let him cry as I try calming him. I rock him in my arms as he continues to cry. I want to ask him what'wrong but I'm scared he's going to break further so I continue to hold him in my arms and rock him back and forth like you would a crying baby.

 

I've never seen him so vulnerable as I am now. The hard headed dominant I've grown to love, yes love, who never shows his emotions is busy breaking down in front of me. I'm scared to know what's causing him such distress. But even more eager to try and fix this broken man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, my smut writing sucks. So I apologize for that. xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Jojo(my name) back at it with the updates!
> 
> Oh my God, I'm deleting my life :(

**Louis POV**

 

 

When I woke up the next day Harry was still asleep. He had cried all night last night till he fell asleep. I've never seen a grown man, especially such a man like himself, cry for hours like a little child.

 

Something is terribly wrong with him and I want to find out. I slip out from underneath Harry and make sure not to wake him. Once I free myself, I slip into my boxers and put the jumper from last night on. I make my way downstairs to make some tea and toast for Harry.

 

I'm kind of dreading him waking up because I don't know what I could say to him after last night. But knowing Harry he'll probably make as if nothing happened, and I'm sure as hell not going to just forget about it. I need answers. Answers to where he disappeared to and why he came over last night.

 

When the tea is made, I grab a tub of jam and take the bread out of the toaster and some butter out the fridge. I put them on a tray and carefully walk back into my room. When I enter, I see Harry sitting up, staring into nothing. He looks up at me when he notices me entering and I watch his neutral expression as I hand him the tray wordlessly. "Thank you." He says and I smile and turn to leave the room.

 

"Wait." He says and I turn to him. He pats the spot next to him and I pad over the the side and sit on the bed. He surprises me by grabbing me by the neck and planting a soft,gentle kiss to my lips,yet so many emotions are felt during it.

 

Sadly he pulls away and stares into my blue eyes. I search his eyes, for the words I wish he'd say. He then grabs a piece of toast and offers it to me. I tentatively take a bite and he hums in approval. He then takes a bite as well and I watch as his jaw clenches and un-clenches every time he chews.

 

"Thank you." He says again once he's done. The air around us feels thick with the unsaid words between us. "Last night..." he starts, breaking the silence and I smile sadly for my broken man. I cup his face and make him look at me. "What ever happened last night, obviously something is affecting you. You haven't called me or texted me for a week. I don't know where I stand with you but I do know that the week I haven't heard from you was the worst week of my life." I say tearing up.

 

"You mean a great deal to me. Did you know that? I know I'm nothing more than a submissive to you and I agreed to be just that. Your submissive. Do I regret it? No I don't. Why? Because every moment we were together meant something to me. Even our worst moment together meant something to me. Because after what happened, I realized I could never leave you."

 

"That's how much you mean to me. And seeing you so broken and hurt last night, hurt me too. You're always putting up this facade as some big, serious business man with all his macho-ness, but last night I saw the vulnerable side to you. A side of you I never thought I'd see. And I want to know what caused that meltdown last night. I know it'll be hard for you to tell me but I need to know Harry." I say looking into his eyes.

 

He sighs deeply and grabs my hands that cupped his face into his."This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. But you mean so much to me too. You have no idea how miserable I've been this past week. I'm fucked up Louis. Last night was evidence to how truly fucked I am." he says and my heart hurts for him. "Tell me. Make me understand the reason for your fucked-upness. Let me in." I say and he closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

 

"Okay." He whispers and I sigh in relief, holding his hands in mine. "When I was 11, my mum and dad divorced." He says taking a deep breath. "My mum didn't take it well. She started drinking, then she.. she use to beat my sister and I, who was 8 at the time." He says and I have to fight back the tears as he continues.

 

"She brought one of her nightly fucks home, I knew he was trouble the moment I met him. I just wanted to get away from him so I went to bed. Now I wish I hadn't. After they did their business I eventually fell asleep. But I woke up to the screams and pleas of my sister." He says wiping a tear away.

 

"He was on top of her. I tried fighting him off her but it didn't do anything. He took away her innocence that night and I did nothing about it. I blame myself for not doing anything to help her and I've been living with that guilt."

 

"I moved out as soon as I turned 18 and have never looked back. I couldn't stand to look at my mother or my sister after that night. My mother got sober but what good did that do? The damage was already done. I'm plagued by nightmares every night of that day. I woke up one day and couldn't stop thinking about my sister."

 

"I scrolled through my phone after I woke up and saw my sister's number. I dialed it and she answered. I couldn't believe after so many years she kept the same number. We set up to meet the next day at a cafe. When I laid my eyes on her I couldn't believe how happy she looked, She glowed that day. Like what happened to her never did. She moved on and now she's living in London with her boyfriend. And she has a daughter. I have a niece Lou, and she is so beautiful.'

 

"What struck me the most was the fact that after all the shit she went through she managed to live a happy, normal life. She has let go off the past and left it as her past. And I couldn't. Part of me still can't."

 

"You want to know why I ignored you? Because I'm scared. I'm terrified that you're going to be the one to break down these walls I built. You make me feel things I promised to never again. That night of the party at your house, you told me something that scared the hell out of me. Do you remember what you said?" he asks and I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.

 

"You said you loved me. And when you did, the first thing I thought to do was flee. How could you ever love me? Then I left the next day and couldn't bring myself to call you or leave a note or something because you loving me scares me."

 

"Ever since you came into my life you've made it better. Last night, last night meant so much to me. Wanna know why?" He asks as I wipe at my tears. He smiles at me and cups my wet cheeks.

 

"Because I realized I loved you too."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> errmahgawd. Harry loves Louis too!! Well, we knew that, but he finally admitted it!! Now you know what happened to Harry that caused him so much pain.
> 
> FYI, dont get too used to the happiness. Something's about to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I smiled the whole time writing this, I hope you enjoy it!! xx

**Louis POV**

 

 

"Yes dad. Uh huh. Yes ,God. When we get there please be nice. Yeah, okay. Love you too. Bye." I turn my phone off with a sigh

 

"Ready to go love?" Harry asks and I nod as he laces our fingers together. We're on our way to my dad's house for dinner. My dad wanted me to meet his girlfriend so we're going over for dinner and Harry wanted to come with to meet my family.

 

I'm kind of excited to meet the woman that's been making my dad the happiest I've ever seen him in a long time. Well, since he divorced my mother he hasn't been the same but now I can see the change in my dad. He has never smiled so much since he's met her. And if she makes him happy, then I'm happy.

 

Things have been going great between Harry and I. To be honest I still don't know where our relationship stands. He admitted he was in love with me and we had made love again after that, but we never really sat down and spoke about our relationship. I mean can I call him my boyfriend? He said he wasn't one for relationships but he told me that he loves me so I assume we're together.

 

It's really complicated. And I know brushing this off will only cause even more problems but right now we're doing so good. He took me on a date last week and he has even been staying over at my place since I'm almost always alone. He does things that a normal boyfriend would do except for the whole, tying me up and having his way with me, either than that, pretty normal.

 

We haven't spoken about his past since that night he told me a little about his childhood. And I won't press further on the matter. But part of me still thinks there is much more to this somewhat broken man. And there is definitely something that still bothers him. But I don't want to upset what we have now. But I know one of these days something is going to come and fuck everything up. So I'm going to cherish what we have for now.

 

"We're here. Are you alright?" He asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turn to him and smile as I nod. He takes my hand in his and plants a gentle kiss on them. My heart swells at the gesture and we both exit the car. "Ready when you are." I say as we stand at the front door of my father's house.He smiles and knocks three times on the oak door. The door is then answered by my sister Lottie.

 

"Lou!" She screams attacking me in a bone crushing hug. Lott's!" I shout hugging her back just as forcefully. She giggles releasing me from the hug and smiles up at me. "I missed you so much." She says and I smirk at her punching her arm a bit.

 

"Liar. You're glad I moved out those years ago so now you could get my room to yourself." I say remembering the jokes she use to make about me finally leaving so she could get the bigger room. She jokingly rolls her eyes flicking me off. "Whatever. Mind introducing me?" She says nodding towards Harry and I curse, forgetting completely that he was beside me.

 

"Shit sorry, where's my manners. Lottie this is Harry, Harry this is my sister Lottie." I introduce and she smiles extending her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Lottie. I've heard a lot about you." Harry says and Lottie blushes. I smirk because yeah, he's hot and has that affect on people. Too bad because he's mine.

 

"Can say the same for you. Last time Lou and I were on the phone, he couldn't shut up about this Harry person. Now I can see why." She says smirking and I glare at her as she flirts with my man. "Chill brother. I'm kidding. Come in." She says when she notices my glare. I look to Harry who is too busy smirking at me as we enter the house.

 

"Dads in the kitchen." She says as we walk through the house. "Smells good." I say as we enter the kitchen and I see my dad busy at the stove. "Louis!" My dad shouts when he notices me and drops the knife in his hands as he engulfs me in a hug."Hi dad." I say chuckling as I hug him back. "Great to see you son, Melissa is just in the bathroom." He says and I nod.

 

My dad then turns to Harry."Mark Tomlinson." My dad greets nodding his head towards Harry who shakes my dads hand in a firm greeting."Harry Styles. Pleasure to meet you Sir." He greets and I have to hold back a snicker at how formal these two idiots whom I love dearly are being. You can smell the testosterone in the room.Luckily the tension is cut by a woman, who I assume is Melissa entering the kitchen.

 

 "Louis, this is Melissa. Melissa, my son Louis." He introduces us and she brings me into a surprised hug. "It's so lovely to meet you Louis. Your dad is always talking about his wonderful son. Now I can see what he's been talking about." She says releasing me. "Your such a beautiful man." She says and I blush."Thank you." I say and she smiles.

 

 "Oh right, this is my.... Uhm this is Harry." I say introducing them both. My dad looks at me with his eyebrows raised and I shrug it off. "Oh, nice to meet you Harry. Are you Louis boyfriend?" She asks and I choke. Shit.He doesn't seem fazed by her question when he answers her.

 

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says and I almost faint."Now that we have the introductions out of the way , please tell me dinner is almost ready. I'm starving." I say feeling my stomach bubble with hunger. "Almost. 10 minutes tops. Why don't you take Harry and show him around the house till dinners ready." My dad says and I thank him, grabbing Harry's hand leading him out of the kitchen.

 

"Lets go upstairs. There's something I want to show you you." I say , dragging him up the steps. "This was my favorite room in the house because I use to go in here as an escape. This was my safe house." I say opening the door and revealing the black grand piano set at the side of the room.

 

"Wow, you play?" He asks and I nod.

 

"Yeah but I haven't played in years." I say remembering all the times I use to come in here and play when I had a tough day at school. "Would you mind playing me something?" He asks and I blush. "I'm a bit rusty." I say and he takes my hand , pulling me towards the piano. "That's fine. I'd really love to hear you play." He says and I smile and nod and sit down on the bench.

 

My fingers trace the keys, loving how they feel. I ponder a bit on what song to play and then it hits me.

 

_If I don't say this now_

_I will surely break, As I'm leaving_

_The one I wanna take_

_Forget the urgency, but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

 

I sing along as I play. Closing my eyes, letting my fingers dance along the keys as I play the chorus

_And oooh oooh_

_Be my baby_

_Oooh ooh oooh_

_And oooh oooh_

_Be my baby_

_And I'll look after you_.

 

I sing , continuing to play as I get ready for the next part. I close my eyes as I put my everything in as I sing

 

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave and take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own._

 

My fingers glide off the piano as I end the song and I turn to look at Harry who was looking right back at me. "Beautiful." He says and I blush as he grips me by the chin and kisses me.

"I wish I could play as beautifully as you do." He says, hands laying on the keys. I smile, placing my hand over his, playing a few notes.

"It's all in the way you move your hand. You have to feel what you're playing. Every gentle touch, creates a sound of pure art." I say, smiling down at Harry's hands, looking up to see him staring back at me, our piano lesson long forgotten. He gently cups my face, tilting his head as he looks at me.

"The art is not what or how you play, but the person who creates these beautiful sounds." He says making my breath hitch. Unable to respond, he gently kisses me once more. But before I can get really into it, my dad calls, ending our little moment.

 

"Later." Harry says and stands up extending his hand for me to take. He leads us downstairs to where my sister and Melissa are setting the tables. My dad enters the room with the food and tells us to sit down.

 

 

 

During dinner I got to know more about Melissa and how her and my dad met. They are so adorable it makes my heart melt. "So Harry, what is it that you do?" My dad asks and I want to die because I know what's going to happen. My dad will ask a thousand questions, the list is never ending. He did the same with past boyfriends.

 

"Well Mr Tomlinson, I own a few coffee franchises and also have a few investments in a few companies." He says, wiping his mouth with a napkin. My dad nods and seems a bit impressed with the answer. "So you do quite well for yourself, so what are your intentions with my son?" He then asks and my eyes widen as I choke on a piece of lamb and have to grab the glass of water on the table.

 

"Dad!" I shout and he ignores me. "My intentions?" Harry repeats and my dad nods as he stares Harry down. "The only intentions I have Mr Tomlinson is making your son happy." he says and I smile as I grab his hand under the table squeezing it reassuringly.

 

My dad doesn't comment further and we finish our meal. Soon Harry and I grab our coats as we say goodbye. "Thank you for the fantastic supper Mr Tomlinson." Harry says and my dad nods. "Call me Mark. It was a pleasure having you over. Make sure to bring my Louis over again to do this some time."My dad says shaking Harry's hand.

 

"will do sir. It was lovely meeting you." He then says to Melissa who smiles warmly. "You too. I had fun getting to know you. You especially Louis." She says hugging me and I smile hugging her back. "Thank you for making my dad so happy." I say softly in her ear so only she can hear me. She pulls back grinning widely at me. "Don't thank me love. He makes me happy too." She says

 

"Bye brat, enjoy my room." I shout to Lottie who laughs as she waves goodbye from the couch she was sitting on. "Love you too bro." She says and I wave goodbye. Harry helps me into his car and then we're off.

 

"I enjoyed tonight sweetheart." He says glancing at me from the drivers side. "Me too." I say and he smiles. "I want you to meet my sister." He blurts out and I turn to him as he keeps his eyes on the road. "Really?" I ask and he grabs my hand, squeezing it. "Of course. You mean a lot to me, so I want you to meet her. She's dying to get to know you." He says and I smile and nod at him.

 

"Okay." I say and he grins. I'm really excited to meet his sister. She must mean a lot to him despite what happened in the past. I just hope she likes me.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea what the fuck I wrote.   
> P.S this is like 2 weeks later if anybody was wondering.

**Harry's POV**

 

 I'm really nervous for my sister to meet Louis. I wonder what she'll think of him. I know she already approves of him but I'm nervous for them to meet. Right now they are the two most important people in my life. They are all I have. If it turns out Gemma doesn't like Louis then I don't know what I'll do. But that is probably unlikely to happen.

 

She is excited to meet the person who has my heart. And so am I. He is my world, without him I don't know what I'd do. I'm sat at the same cafe Gemma and I were at and I'm waiting for them both to arrive. Louis said he had something he had to do so would meet with us later. I was tempted to ask him what he had to do but I decided to just keep to myself.

 

Gemma texted and said she'd be here in 5, so I ordered myself something to drink while I waited. Soon enough she walked through the door with Bethany in her arms and someone at her side. She spotted me and whispered into the person's ear. I smiled awkwardly at them as they approached the table.

 

"Hi Gem." I greet her as I stand up to kiss both her cheeks. "Hi H, Harry, this is Elliot, my boyfriend." She introduces us and I extend my hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I say shaking his hand firmly. "Likewise. I've heard so much about you." He says and I smile tightly. "Well I've heard many things about you as well. She couldn't stop talking about you." I say and he chuckles as Gemma punches me in the shoulder.

 

"shut up wanker. Where's Louis?" She asks as we sit down. "Running a bit late. Had some errand to do." I say and she nods. I immediately reach for Bethany who gurgles as I take her into my arms. I've grown quite fond of my niece and love to hold her in my arms. I blow a raspberry on her cheek and smile as her giggles fill the cafe.

 

"You're so good with her Harry. I can imagine how great of a father you'll make someday." Gemma says and I smile at her. "Yeah someday but not right now. Maybe in the distant future." I say and she rolls her eyes as Elliot snickers.

 

"You can never be too careful Harry, Bethany wasn't planned and we agreed to have kid's when we were married but look at us now. But now we're parents of the most adorable toddler and couldn't be happier. You say you don't want kid's now but it could just happen." Elliot says and I take in his words.

 

Now that I think about it Louis and I weren't always careful. I know of his ability to carry but I've never really thought on it until now. He told me about the appointment he went to when he thought he was pregnant and I flipped out. But when he told me he wasn't I was really relieved.

 

Don't get me wrong. I would love to have kid's someday. But right now isn't a good idea. I have too much shit I have to fix and Louis' and I's relationship isn't that stable yet for a baby. We're still figuring out each other and a baby might just fuck everything up.

 

I'm pulled out of my thought's when Bethany's hand grabs mine. I look down at her and her grey eyes stare back at me. She smiles toothless at me and I can't help but smile right back at her.

 

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

I rush into the cafe I was suppose to meet Harry and his sister at, but I had something important I had to do. When I enter the cafe I spot Harry at the table with two other people. I freeze when I see the baby he's holding.  I can't tear my eyes away from him with the adorable baby in his arms.

 

My heart skips a beat when her laughter fills the cafe as Harry tickles her. He must have noticed my stare because his head shoots up into my direction. He looks at me confusedly as I am still standing staring at him but I snap out of it as I make my way to the table.Harry hands the baby to the person I assume is his sister as he stands up to introduce us. 

 

"Guys, this is Louis. My boyfriend." He says and I have to fight off the smile as he introduces me as his boyfriend because I'm still not use to being called his 'boyfriend'. I smile at them as I extend my hand. "Hello love, I'm Harry's sister Gemma." She greets and I see the resemblance. "Pleasure to meet you." I say and she smiles.

 

"This is my boyfriend Elliot." She says and I greet the dark haired man. "Nice to meet you." He says and I smile." You too. Sorry about being late." I say and cringe a bit but smile nonetheless. "No worries. You're here now." She says bouncing the beautiful baby girl in her arms.

 

"She's really beautiful." I say to Gemma and she smiles kissing her daughters forehead. "But a handful most of the time." she says and I chuckle. "Would you like to hold her?" Gemma asks and I stutter as I answer her ." Y-you sure?" I ask and she nods handing me her daughter.

 

I take her into my arms and watch as she grabs my hand in hers and I smile as she babbles on and I can't help but love the feeling of a baby in my arms. It's been awhile since I've held a baby and the feeling is so foreign yet comforting as well.

 

I coo at her and smile as she giggles a bit and my heart melts. I look up to see Harry looking at me weirdly as Gemma and her boyfriend chat. I look away from his gaze and return my attention to the baby in my arms.

 

"So Louis, Harry tells me you're a teacher right?" Gemma asks and I nod. "yeah, I graduated last year and got a teaching job with my best friend at Lawson Secondary and Have been there for some months now." I say bouncing Bethany on my lap.

 

"Great. What do you teach?" She asks and I tell her that I'm a drama major and the rest of our conversation consists of us telling embarrassing stories as we wait for our food that we ordered to arrive.

 

 

 

"I swear to you. He was the biggest dork when he was younger. The macho business man you see is nothing compared to the 10 year old Harry." Gemma tells me as she talks about how embarrassing her brother was. Harry rolls his eyes at his sister as she continues her story.

 

I can't help but smile as I imagine a young baggage free Harry, instead of the broken man who seems to have so much on his shoulders. And I'm going to add even more to his baggage. I don't know what to do. When I saw him holding Bethany I couldn't help but picture him with our baby.

 

Which will be soon because the reason I was late is because I had gone to the doctors. I don't know how Harry is going to take the news that I'm pregnant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOUIS' PREGNANT AND BEFORE YOU MURDER ME THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN NOW FOR WHATS TO COME LATER!! TRUST ME OKAY?? I LOVE YOU THANKS FOR READING AND FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @larryfied_ship (Not mandatory but a follow would be nice)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of Ziall :)

**Niall's POV**

 

I'm almost 4 months and today I'm going to my appointment to find out whether I'm having a boy or girl! I don't know who's more excited, me or Zayn or our mothers.Ever since we told our family they've been around more and my mother even decided to stay in London till the baby's born, which I told her was ridiculous but she said she didn't want to miss this experience with me.

 

So now Zayn and I are sitting in the waiting room for our appointment with Sophia. I'm having trouble calming Zayn down since this morning he had a mini panic attack. He thinks he won't be a good father and kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong and I had to reassure him that he's going to be an amazing father.I meant every word.

 

Since day one he's been constant since I told him about my pregnancy and I know he'll be the same once the baby is here. He could have ran when I told him I was pregnant. Instead he made sure to see to my every need and help me when I needed it. When the baby comes I know he'll make the perfect dad.

"Mr Horan." The nurse at the front desk calls and Zayn is the first one to stand up.

 

I chuckle as he helps me up as I cradle my 3 and half month bump and walk towards the desk. We hand her our forms and details and she authorizes us through."Niall!" Sophia shouts when she sees me and pulls me in for a hug, mindful of my bump. "You look fantastic. Sit down." She says and I thank her. "This is Zayn, you've met at the party." I introduce and they shake hands.

 

 "Yeah, nice to see you again Zayn." She says and Zayn gives her a smile. "You too." He says and she claps her hands together."Right, lets check on the baby!" She says and I beam at her. "Lift your shirt. I'm just going to feel around a bit." She says and I lift my shirt and she grabs her stethoscope and puts it against my stomach. She applies some pressure on the sides, feeling around a bit.

 

"I'm just going to ask a few questions." She says and I nod. "Eating regularly?" She asks and I nod. "Any morning sickness?" "Not really which I find strange."I say and she nods."That's normal, some people get terrible morning sickness and others don't. So consider yourself lucky." She says scribbling some notes down.

 

"Okay, now for the ultrasound." She says and I smile as Zayn's hand takes a hold of mine.She turns on the monitor and grabs the gel, squirting the cool substance on my belly. She grabs the wand and spreads the jelly over my bump. My attention immediately goes to the screen and I feel Zayn's grip tighten.

 

"Shy one I see." She says moving the wand around,struggling to find the baby. "There you are!" She says and I see the little figure on the ultrasound and I look at the screen in amazement.

 

"Wow." Zayn says and I look to him with a fond smile on my face."Well I can clearly see the gender, would you like to know?" She asks and we both nod.

 

 "Congratulations, your having a healthy baby girl!"

 

 She exclaims and I feel the tears pool at my eyes. "Oh my God , we're having a little girl Zayn!" I say and he kisses me softly and I chuckle through my tears."I'm so happy. Thank you Niall.Thank you for giving me such a gift" He says and I smile wiping my tears.

 

 "Don't thank me just yet. Wait till you have to get up at 3am to change dirty diapers." I say and both Sophia and Zayn laugh."Everything's been going smooth. Both healthy baby and daddy." She says handing me a rag to wipe the gel off. "I'll just print you the pictures and you can be on your way." She says and we thank her as she leaves to get me more of my subscriptions and the ultrasounds.

 

"I can't believe in 5 months we're going to be parents. What if I'm not ready when she comes? I don't want to fail you or her." Zayn says and I smile sadly as I cup his cheek. "You are going to be fine." I say looking deep into his golden eyes so he can see the sincerity in my words.

 

"I might not be ready either you know. Who says I'm going to know what to do when she comes? All I know is as long as we do this together we're going to be just fine. You'll be the greatest father and would do anything to protect our little girl. She'll love you more than anything and you'll love her just the same." I say wiping a few tears that have fallen. Curse pregnancy hormones.

 

"I love you." He says and my heart swells. "I love you too. So much." And Our lips meet in a slow , love filled kiss. Just as we break away, Sophia returns with my vitamins and the ultrasound pictures."Take these every day and don't forget to." She says handing me a container of prenatal vitamins. "This is pills for morning sickness in case you do happen to start throwing up." She says handing me another container .

 

"And here are your ultrasound copies. Your next appointment will be 2 months from now on August the 12. By then we'll set an estimated due date for the cesarian.See you then." She says and with the help of Zayn I get up and give her hug as we say goodbye.

 

"Thanks Soph." I say and she smiles as we leave.Zayn helps me into the car and I buckle myself in as he gets in on the other side. "How about we go shop for a few baby things since we know what we're having?" Zayn says starting up the car."Sounds like a plan." I say and he grins taking my hand , lacing our fingers together.

 

 

And by a few things he meant, a crib, a stroller, bottles and diapers to last a year, paint and accessories for her room and almost 4 thousand pounds worth of baby clothes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ziall is having a girl!! I tend to time skip a lot so I'll try my best to let you know how many weeks or months I've skipped so you're not confused :) xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Louis' POV**

 

 

 After I met and Gemma and her boyfriend and their beautiful baby girl,who I grew quite attached to, we exchanged numbers and agreed to go out again, just Gemma and I while the guys have a lad's day with little Bethany.

 

I had to keep away the need to vomit since the cheese in my sandwich didn't sit too well with my tummy,so nobody would be suspicious. I kind of think Gemma might already know since she gave me a look but I brushed her off when she asked if I was okay. Harry was really worried when he noticed how pale I was and offered to drive me home.

 

I struggled to convince him I was alright but in the end he let it go and kissed me goodbye as I left the cafe. Now I'm hunched over the toilet, emptying the sandwich I had eaten before. God, being pregnant sucks. I seem to be craving the one thing I hate lately and that's beans. But I've been eating that out of the tin for 2 days.

 

I have an appointment in a week to determine how far along I am and how I could have possibly conceived while on the birth control. My last appointment was just at the clinic to confirm the pregnancy. I was too in shock to find out how far along was I so right after the nurse had told me of my expectancy I panicked,thanked her and left and went to cry in my car for a good 10 minutes before I left and went straight to the cafe to meet Harry and his sister.

 

I did not expect to see him holding a little baby girl in his arms.

 

And what struck me the most was how good he handled her. She looked at him with such adoration and he the same with her. I feel guilty that I haven't told him but what do you expect? We are nowhere near okay in our relationship, and now I have to break the news of my pregnancy to him and I know he is going to flip.

 

When I brought up the whole 'I thought I was pregnant' thing to him he went bat shit crazy.

 

_Flashback_

 

_"Hey baby." Harry greets me with a short peck to the lips. I smile into the kiss as I let him inside my apartment. "Hi." I squeak out as he grabs my bum firmly chuckling._

 

_"Haha get in before I let you freeze your balls off." I say and he grins. "I better get in then. Wouldn't want that now would we? Imagine a dick with no balls." He says and I roll my eyes at him as he takes off his coat._

 

_"would you like anything to eat or drink?" I ask and he smirks. "You." He says cornering me in the kitchen."O-oh." I say as he attaches his mouth to my neck softly. I moan and my hands find way to his hair and I tug lightly._

 

_"Bed. Now." he mumbles against my lips and begins dragging me towards my room. He pushes me onto my bed and kisses me hard, drawing whimpers from me at the force, making my brain scramble in pleasure._

 

_"H-Harry wait. C-condom." I say against his lips as he starts undressing me. He stops and looks me dead in the eye. "I know." He says and I stare back at him, understanding what he meant. I push him off me and get off the bed._

 

_"Sweetheart,when were you going to actually mention this to me?" He asks and I shake my head, not looking into his green eyes that would make me spill everything. "Sweetheart,look at me." He says sternly and my head snaps to his, and I have tears in my eyes._

 

_"I mean't to." I say and he scoffs. "Mean't to? And when was that?" He asks sneering at me and I look at him, glaring. "After my appointment when I thought I was pregnant with your damn child!" I yell in fury and his eyes widen in shock, but they turn quickly into anger._

 

_"Pregnant?Why the fuck do I only know of this now? Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Fuck, please tell me your not pregnant. I cannot handle shit like that right now. We can't- y-you can't,please tell me your not. Please. I-I." He stutters and I rush to his side and grab his face in my hands._

 

_"Harry stop! I'm not pregnant.Just, please stop." I beg not wanting him to freak out further. His eyes snap to mine and I see the relief flood in them. "Thank God." He says pressing his forehead to mine, and I close my eyes, feeling confused at his outburst._

 

_"Please, don't scare me like that. I need you to make sure I always put a condom on and you at least go on some pill." He says and I agree and tell him about the shots I go for monthly and the tension is gone completely._

 

 

Too late for the condom and monthly shots, because they seemed to have failed.

 

Now how am I suppose to tell him I'm really pregnant now? He'll leave me for sure. I mean we're basically strangers. Strangers who happen to be in love with each other. But is that love enough? Enough for him to want to stay and raise a baby with me and act normal and like everything is fine, when clearly it's not.

 

I don't think so.

 

He has a past, a past I know _part_ of and he isn't okay. Well not okay enough to raise a baby. Two broken people can't raise a child together while they're still trying to fix themselves. I've got a past too. Not like Harry's, but one that still troubles me today.

 

But I'm willing to work through this, I already love the little baby growing inside me that was made through love. If he in the end does not want part of our live's then so be it. But I'm going to tell him. I can't keep this a secret longer. I should start by telling Niall first because he has been there through everything with me and I'd feel loads better if I told him.

 

After flushing the toilet , I go to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and my cellphone and shoot Niall a text.

 

**To:Nialler <3**

_I need you to please come over if you can. I need to tell you something.xx_

 

I hit send and the reply is almost instant.

 

**From:Nialler <3**

_Be there soon._

 

He sends and it's like he can sense something is wrong. I make myself a cup of tea as I wait for him to come and not a moment later there's a knock at the door. I set my cup down and make my way to the front door to let Niall in.

 

"Really? You knocked? This use to be your house too. Don't see why you knocked." I say letting him in. He had moved out after they found out they were having a girl and after he had packed we had a little junk food night as his farewell party.

 

He grins as he enters the house rolling his eyes jokingly. "I know, I know. So what's up" He asks going straight to my kitchen and grabbing a box of Oreo's out the cupboard and begins munching on them. "Right, let's go to the lounge and we can talk there as you eat up my Oreo's" I say crossing arms on my chest and he smiles walking into the lounge and plopping down.

 

"sorry. I'l buy you a new pack." He says eating a second Oreo. "No worries. I called you because I have something Important to tell you." I say fumbling with my hands nervously. He notices my nervousness and puts the Oreo's down and scoots closer to me.

 

I start crying and he brings me closer to him and wrapping his arms as much as he can,without poking me with his belly and let's me cry into his shoulder.

 

"I-I'm p-pregnant Niall." I sob out and he gasps and begins rocking me as I let out a sob. "I-I can't be. It wasn't suppose to happen n-now.H-how am I going to tell him?" I cry and he tries to soothe me,rubbing my back and my cries are reduced to whimpers.

 

"Oh Lou, you have to tell him. I know this is a lot to handle but you can't change the fact that you're pregnant. So stop the tears and do what's best for you right now and that's telling Harry so you can care for the baby together." He says and I pull away,wiping my tears.

 

"He's going to leave me Niall. When I told him I had thought I was pregnant he flipped. He doesn't want a child and when I tell him he is going to be a father he is going to run." I say and Niall shakes his head.

 

"Just tell him Lou. You can't keep it from him, he needs to know, And if he run's I'll make Zayn kick his ass for being an idiot." Niall says and I chuckle at my best friend. " Okay. Tomorrow he has work so I'll pay him a visit and tell him then." I say and he smiles.

 

"I'm so happy for you Lou!! We get to be pregnant together!" He says excitedly and I chuckle. "Yeah, being pregnant is not that great. I'm constantly hungry and need to pee all the time and not to mention the morning sickness." I say and he chuckles."All worth it in the end. You end up with a beautiful baby girl or boy so it's all worth it." He says and I smile.

 

 

In the end it will all be worth it, definitely. But would it be _worth_ it if I'm going to have to witness it all _alone?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this okay? I feel like it should have been better but that's all i could come up with.   
> Next chapter will be a blast from the past!!   
> Big belt buckle :):):) ;););) xxx


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some medical inaccuracies that I made up, and some medical talk I googled, but not sure how reliable it is, so bare with me !! xx

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

I'm sat at Dr Woodley's office waiting for him to arrive for my scheduled appointment. Today will be my first proper scan and also a chance to find out how it was possible that I got pregnant even though I had gotten my regular shot. I mean it's impossible to have gotten pregnant when I've been on contraceptives, so how did I end up with a baby on the way? 

I know sometimes contraceptives aren't a 100% effective, but if I had taken my shot at the time I was suppose to, it's suppose to work effectively.

So maybe it's my fault I'm in this mess. Did I get my shot too late? Did I even remember to get it at all? Either way it's clearly my fault. I didn't take the precautions I was suppose to. I didn't make sure Harry wore a condom. 

There's nothing I can do now, but accept this little one inside me. I don't know how I feel about having a baby right now, but I accepted that I am going to be a dad and I just hope this baby will be brought into a happy home.

But with how things are with me and Harry, I fear for my baby.

 

Before I can drown further in my saddening thoughts, Dr Woodley walks in, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hello Louis. You're certainly glowing." He says and I roll my eyes. "I guess you know why I'm here right?" I ask squirming in the examining chair as he sits across me. He smiles halfheartedly as he drops a file that was sent from the clinic next to me. It's a form with my info on and a written in bold is the word _**PREGNANT.**_

 

 

"You're probably wondering how this is possible, and we'll find out but I would first like to see how far a long are you before we can discuss that." He says standing up and I nod as he prepares the machine to take the sonograms.

"Just lift your sweater for me." He says and I hesitantly begin lifting my sweater, embarrassed about my slight pudge, well technically baby pump. Dr Woodley grab a tube of gel and squirts in on my stomach. I grimace at the coldness, but say nothing as he grabs the wand connected to the machine, which turns to life and a black image appear. 

He moves the wand around my stomach, spreading the gel. Soon a small figure on the screen appears and I feel myself tearing up.

 

"You see that round part to the right? That's the yolk sac. The part to the left would be your baby." He says circling the two objects on the screen. "It seems that you are six weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Would you like to hear it's heartbeat?" He asks breaking me from my intense stare at the little blob on the screen.

"I-it has a h-heartbeat already?" I ask tearily and he nods smiling briefly. "At six weeks the heartbeat of your baby is detectable by an ultrasound – it’s currently beating at around 160 beats per minute. Your baby will now be covered by a thin layer of see-through skin, while all your baby's vital organs – the kidneys, lungs and liver – are now in place too, but they still have a long time till it's ready to see the world."

He says and flips a switch on the machine and a fast thump echoes through the room making me gasp.

 

"T-that's my baby?" I ask amazed that those sounds were coming from inside of me. He nods, flipping the switch again and putting the wand down. He hands me some wipes to clear my stomach of the liquid.

"I know everything is a bit too much to take in right now, and you have a million questions. But I need to ask a very important one before we can go any further." He says and I nod, resting my hands on my little pudge.

"Are you going to go through with the pregnancy or is abortion an option right now, I mean you can have some time to think and make a decision, but I just want to know if it's an option?' he states bluntly and I feel my throat constrict. Abortion? After hearing the beating of my babies heart I don't think I'll be able to go through with something like that.

"No." I state, shaking my head. "I- I don't think I could go through with an abortion. So I'm uhm, keeping the baby." I say and he visibly relaxes. "Good. Good. I hate having to ask that question, but it's necessary if we want discuss things further. Now to the important part. The time of conception." He says sitting down.

"You're six weeks, and the date today is March the 14th, which would mean conception would be round about 15-16th February." He says and I nod, trying to remember that day. I can't recall what had happened that time, but obviously we had unprotected sex, and somehow I got knocked up.

 

"Now I read through your files from the times when you had come in for your regular shot's, and I found something that could be the reason why the shot failed to work." He says and I nod for him to continue.

"Now, I know you might be upset, but these things happen, and the hospital will take full responsibility for the outcome. You see in that week in February you had come in for your monthly shot. We had a new nurse who had just started working here and was helping me at the time

I had her prepare your shot of Noristerat which we had a higher dosage of for males since the fertile male's reproductive system is more enhanced than a females. Unfortunately she had given the wrong dosage, which is why you were able to conceive." He says, and all I can do is sit numbly listening to him.

 

"I want you to know Louis, that yes, this was the hospitals mistake, but what has happened, has happened and I wish we had taken better precautions. I am deeply sorry for that mishap." He says and I nod.

"I. I guess I can't really get angry now because it is what it is. I should have been more careful and used protection as well. So, thank you doctor. But I think I'll just go now." I say, getting up from the examining chair. Dr Woodley nods and stands as well. 

"Wait! Before you go, let me print some pictures for you to share with your family." He says and I nod wordlessly as he goes into a another room, and comes out with about 5 copies.

"Once again. I am deeply sorry for this mishap. I wish you all the best Louis, and hope to see you seen for your next appointment. Take care son." He says and I smile a bit heading out the office, heart feeling heavier.

Not only wasn't my pregnancy _my_ fault, but this could have been prevented. I can't say I don't want the baby, because god, do I already love this baby so much after hearing the heartbeat. But the reason my heart feels so heavy, is because as much as I love this baby, I'm not sure it's other father will feel the same way about it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

 

"No, If he can't increase the asking price then don't bother. This a really great deal and he'd be stupid not to take my offer. So 100 thousand extra is too much for him? Does he know how much more he'd make if he decides on buying? Then tell him! I don't have time for incompetent people. I'm giving you 24 hours to close the deal. If he doesn't accept then on to the next buyer."

 

I slam my phone down angrily. I'm surrounded with morons. I have another business deal in half an hour and I did not need added stress right now

 

There's a knock at my door and my assistant shyly peeks in."Mr Styles, there's someone at the front desk for you. Says he's here to see you. Should I send him up?" She asks. Must be Louis. "Sure." I say and she nods and exits.

 

I wonder what Louis wants. He never visits me at work so I'm curious as to why he is here. I grab the files and documents on my desk and put in a folder to put away. I hear someone knock so I shout for them to come in but the person I see is not who  I expected.

 

 

"N-Noah?" I stutter as I take in the appearance of my Ex-boyfriend I haven't seen for years. He smiles and sashays into my office and I can't help but think how beautiful he still looks. I'm speechless as he takes a seat. He's blue eyes stare right back into my green one's and our past together flashes through my mind.

 

"Why are you here?" I ask and he smiles at me. "Can't I visit a friend?" He asks and I scoff. "Friend? I was your fiancé for fuck sakes!" I yell and he flinches. "I'm sorry Harry." He says and I shake my head.

 

"Sorry for what? Sorry for making me fall in  love with you? Sorry for making me give everything I had for you? Sorry for saying yes when I asked you to marry me? Sorry for breaking off our engagement a week before we were suppose to get married? Or wait, are you maybe sorry for breaking my heart and left me a broken man?"

 

I say and he starts to cry. "Stop. I know I fucked up-" "Yeah, you did. What did you hope to accomplish by coming here? It's been 2 years since I last saw you and you just show up and want to apologize?"

 

"Please, I'm sorry. But I made a mistake. I regret it so much." He says and I stop him. "You regret it? You regret your decision to leave me and only now you realize it was a mistake? A little too late don't you think?" I say and wipes at his tears.

 

"I still love you Harry." He says and I freeze. "You can't love me. You yourself said you weren't ready to marry me. I wasn't either you know? But I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you!" I yell and his breath hitches.

 

"You still love me." He says and I shake my head. "I loved you." I correct him and he shakes his head. "No, you said you were ready to spend your life because you love me. Don't lie to yourself. I know part of you still loves me." He says.

 

"even if I did still love you there's someone else I love. But because of the pain you left me in I can't even tell him I love him." I say and his eyes go to the picture of Louis I took on my desk. We had gone for a walk in the park that day and he saw some flowers and went to pick one and held  it to his nose to smell and I took out my phone and captured the moment.

 

"That's him? His gorgeous." He says breaking me out of the fond memory. "He is. And I don't deserve him one bit. Because part of me still belongs to you no matter how much I wish I didn't. I feel so bad for not being able to tell him I love him and that's your fault."

 

"I vowed to never love someone again because I wouldn't be able to handle if they did the same thing you did to me. Leave. And here even after everything wrong I've done to him, he still stays with me. I know one day he'll leave, but right now I want to spend every moment with him.

 You need to realize what we had is over. You lost your chance 3 years ago when you left. If you had came back a day or even a month later I would have taken you back instantly. But 3 years is a bit to late."

 

I say dismissing him. I stand up and point to the door. "It would be best if you'd leave." I say and he gets up, wiping his tears and turns to leave. But before he does he walks up to me and cups my cheek.

 

"I will always love you." He says and attaches his mouth to mine.

 

I want to pull away, but I don't.

 

I'm broken out of my trance when I hear the choked sob of someone. When I pull away my eyes widen when I see Louis at the door with his hand over his mouth as the tears spill out of his eyes

 

 

"Louis wait, I can exp-" "How could you Harry? I come up to talk to you and see you kissing someone else! I don't need an explanation." He says and starts turning away. I move to grab his wrist to stop him but he pulls away.

 

"Don't you dare touch me! I'm done with you. Whatever we had is over. I walk in to hear someone else say they love you and kiss you. That's not okay. Our relationship has been over since we started because you can't even say you love me yet you have another man saying he loves you. Now I understand why you can never say those words to me." He says and rushes  out of the room.

 

I watch him walk away and my heart breaks once again.

 

"Harry I'm so-" "Don't!" I raise my voice and he flinches. "Stop saying you're sorry. The damage is already done. No apology can fix both the times my heart has shattered because of you. So, please, do me a favor and leave." I say not bothering to look at him

 

I hear him huff and walk towards the door.

 

"One day I hope I can truly show how sorry I am for ruining the happiness in your life. I tried to fix my mistakes but only made it worse. I'm sorry." He says and leaves ,closing the door after him.

 

I grab my chair and throw it across the room and fall to me knees and let out a cry.

 

"I love you Louis."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit longer than usual.   
> So.... Harry's ex made an appearance!! Now you know why Harry doesn't do relationships. Also just in case you needed visual of how Noah looked, picture a young, twinkish Aaron Talor Johnson(Guy from Kick Ass).


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really shitty and short. I apologize.

**Louis' POV**

 

 

I'm shattered. Angry. Frustrated but most of all hurt. How can he do that to me? How can he kiss someone else and let them say I love you to him? I thought I meant something but clearly I didn't.

I didn't even get to tell him he was going to be a father. But right now he doesn't deserve to be a part our lives. I knew the day we ended things would come.

 

I just didn't expect it to be when I was 6 weeks pregnant.

 

I haven't left my house all week except for going to school and that was it. Niall has been over more since I told him what happened. He was furious. And quite frankly scary after I had told him. He was tempted to go to Harry's office and kick his ass. I would have gladly let him but I didn't want him involved.

 

Of course he told Zayn but I told Zayn to let it go. He fucked up and nothing will make me take him back.

 

I don't know what I'm going to do with being pregnant. I made Niall promise not to tell Zayn about my pregnancy because knowing him he'd tell Harry and I couldn't face that right now.

 

All Zayn knows is about me catching Harry kissing another man. And that's all he needs to know right now till I figure out what I'm going to do. I still need to tell my dad and sister about it and I know my dad is going to flip when I tell him I'm pregnant and Harry and I are broken up.

 

God what has my life become?

 

I'm single and fucking pregnant. Pregnant by an asshole who broke my heart. He never loved me. I was just some toy to him. Some person he could fuck and that was it. Did the times we made love mean anything to him? Because it meant the world to me.

 

All I do is mope and eat. That's my life now.

 

As I sit on my couch in self pity I hear the door knocking. I know it's not Niall because he's visiting Zayn and his parent's. So who the hell is it?

 

"Louis please open the door." Pleads the voice belonging to the man who broke my heart. I don't move as the knocking continues and I cry as he shouts and pleads for me to open the door.

 

"Please, just hear me out I beg you." He says and I shake my head and shrink into the couch as he screams and shouts for me to open the door.

 

"Fine. Just know I do love you sweetheart. And when your ready to talk to me I'll be waiting for you. I love you Louis." He says and the knocking ceases.

 

I burst into tears when he leaves.

 

 

 

**Harry's POV**

 

"Give me another." I slur to the bartender giving him my empty glass. He eyes me warily but pours me another round of scotch. I down that as well as drown in my loss of the one person I truly loved.

 

"Harry." I hear someone say my name and turn to face the person and see its Zayn. "Hey Z, you coming here to tell me how much of a fuck up I am because I already know that." I say asking the bartender for another round.

 

"No, but I am here to stop you from doing something stupid." He says taking the glass of scotch from me. "Too late." I say reaching for it but he drinks it instead. "Come on let's go." He says and grabs me by the arms and carries me out the bar.

 

"Why are you here Zayn." I ask as we climb into his car. "Because right now you need a friend." Is all he says and gets in the drivers side and starts the engine and drives off.

 

We end up at my house and he gets out of the car and runs to my side and lets me in.

 

"Aren't you suppose be with Niall at your parents house?" I ask him as he helps me inside. "Yeah But Niall got a call from Louis so our trip to my parents was cut short." He says and I feel my heart break again as I remember earlier when I was at Louis house.

 

"I'm sorry." I blurt out and Zayn shakes his head as he hands me a bottle of water. "Don't say sorry to me. I'm not the one who you need to apologize to." He says and I sigh dejectedly as I take a sip of the water.

 

"He won't speak to me. I tried to get him to talk but he won't."

 

"And who's fault is that? You screwed up mate and its your responsibility to fix it. Give him some time to think things over because you hurt him pretty bad. He was a mess when Niall and I came over." He says and the guilt eats away at me.

 

" I never meant to hurt him Zayn. Noah appeared out of nowhere and tried to get back together with me. But I rejected him and he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him back but I didn't stop him. Then Louis walked and everything came crashing down. He wouldn't let me explain."

 

"What do expect Harry? I would react the same way if I walked in on Niall kissing someone else. To top it all of it was your Ex-fiancé! Louis doesn't know that because you didn't tell him about Noah. Noah was once your everything and partially the reason your relationships never worked out. You still love him." He tells me and I sigh and rest my head in my hands.

 

"I loved him. When Louis ended things the part of me that still felt for Noah completely vanished. Louis is the only one I want Zayn. It's always been him. The moment I saw him I knew he was different. He was the only light in my dark world. Now I've lost that light. I've lost my only source of happiness because I couldn't let go of the past. Now that I have what good is it for now? He's gone. My angel is gone Zayn." I say bursting into tears and Zayn comes over and wraps his arms around me.

 

"Don't worry H, we'll get your light back." He says as I cry into his shoulder. "I hope so Zayn. He was my world." And Zayn smiles at me. "I know. He'll be in your arms again soon. But give it some time okay?" He says and I nod.

 

How much time though? Because I really need my light back. I need it to shine and rid me of my darkness before I get lost in it again.

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also REALLY short. I'm trash.

**Louis' POV**

 

"Hi daddy." I greet giving my dad a hug after he lets me in. "Hello darling. Melissa's and Lottie's inside." He says and I grin at him as I make my way inside. I came here to break the news to my dad and Lottie and I'm glad Melissa's here because I'm going to need her when I break the news because I had already told her.

 

A few days ago she wanted to get coffee so I agreed and she had asked me if I was okay because I looked terrible with how badly my break-up with Harry affected me and with the effects of my pregnancy I looked like shit. I broke down and ended up telling her everything.

 

She comforted me and once I stopped crying I made her promise not to say anything yet to my dad and I told her that I was going to visit and break the news to my dad and because she is such an amazing person she wanted to be there too in case I needed some support if my dad reacted badly.

 

When I walked into the lounge I saw Melissa and Lottie sitting on the couch.When they noticed me their faces lit up. "Louis!" Lottie shouted sitting up and ran to me attacking me in a hug and Melissa gasped because Lottie had gripped me a bit tightly but I shot her a smile saying that everything was okay and she relaxed.

 

"Hey Lott's." I smile as my sister released me. "What are you doing here Lou?" She asked and I glanced to Melissa who shot me a reassuring smile. "Uhm, I have some news to share with you and dad." I said and looked to my dad who stood, arms crossed as he looked on at us.

 

"What is it Lou?" He asks ,concern etching his aged face. I took a deep breath and felt Melissa rubbing my arm lightly. "I think its best I show you instead of telling you." I say and his eyes burrow in confusion as I hand him the scan. Once he realizes what it is he looks up to me with tears in his eyes.

 

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asks glancing back at the scan and I nod bursting into tears as I hear Lottie's gasp. "Oh Lou." My dad says and wraps me up into a tight hug,mindful of my slight bump. I cry harder into my fathers shoulder.

 

"I'm s-so s-sorry daddy. I d-don't mean to d-disappoint you." I cry and my father shushes me as he rocks me back and forth. "You didn't Boobear." He says using the nickname I haven't heard in such a long time. "B-but I did. I'm only 21 and not married and got knocked up. How is that not disappointing."  

 

"I'm not disappointed Louis." He says and wipes away my tears along with his.

 

"I'm mad that you got pregnant right now but not disappointed. You're not a child anymore Lou. You have a job, you live on your own. You're capable of making your own decisions and though you ended up pregnant because of a decision you made, your also capable of taking care of yourself and now this baby." He says and I smile up at him.

 

"I'm really sorry dad." I say and he smiles and pulls me in for another hug. "It's alright Lou. You'll get through this. You're not alone" He says and I'm nervous for what I'm about to tell him. "That's the thing dad. I am alone. Harry and I...broke up." I say nervously looking at my dad's reaction after I tell him why we broke up.

 

 

He's pissed.

 

"That little fucker!" He shouts as he furiously stands up. "How dare he do that to you. And your pregnant for fuck sakes!" My dad yells as he grips his hair. "Im going to fucking kill him. " He says and Melissa and Lottie try to calm him down.

 

"Dad please stop. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I didn't have the chance to tell him. When I was going to, I had caught him....." I say and my dad sighs. "I'm sorry for reacting like that its just... I'm sorry this has to happen to you Louis. You don't deserve this." My dad says and I shake my head.

 

"I do. It's my fault for falling in love with someone who never fully loved me back. Now I'm pregnant and he doesn't even know." I say bursting into tears again. 

 

" And he won't. I won't allow him to be part of my grandbaby's life."

 

"He deserves to know dad. You can't make Louis keep this from him." Lottie speaks up for the first time since I broke the news of my pregnancy.

 

"And why not?" My dad retorts back and Lottie rolls her eyes. "No matter how much he screwed up, keeping his child from him is wrong. One way or another he is going to find out. You can't keep your growing bump from him. How are you going to explain if you run into him and he sees your 8 month bump?" Lottie reasons and I sigh knowing she's right.

 

"I know Lott's. It's just-"

"He hurt you I know. But you can either forgive him or you can move on. Either way he still needs to be told about my niece or nephew." She says smiling lightly and I smile back and nod my head.

 

"Okay. I'll tell him." I say and she smiles. "Good.Now let me see!" She asks pointing to the scan. I hand it to her and smile as her and Melissa squeal and gush over the scan. "Seriously its basically a blob of cells at this point." I say rolling my eyes and she waves me off.

 

"Shut it. This blob of cells is my little niece or nephew !" She says continuing to fawn over the scan. I chuckle a bit and turn my attention to my dad who has been quiet."Daddy?" I say breaking him out of his deep thoughts. He turns to me and smiles sadly. 

 

"I'm not happy about letting him into the baby's life but it's your decision to make so I can't stop you. I just don't want you to get hurt even more than you already have." He says and I smile sadly at my father.

 

"I'm hurt.Very much. But you need to stop worrying. You told me I was capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions remember?" I say and he smiles.

 

"That I did." He says chuckling a bit. "You know, I'm really proud of you Lou." He says and I look up to him confused.

 

"Honestly though. Your such a bright person and and have so much going for you,and though you made the mistake of getting pregnant right now I still couldn't be more proud of you son.  I love you Lou, and I'm going to love you regardless of any decisions you make that I deem bad, because that's what dad's do. They love their kids no matter what choices they make. And I happen to already love the result of the choice you made."

 

He says and I start crying again.Stupid hormones. "I love you too dad. And I won't stop trying to make you proud of me." I say and he gives me a hug. "Just be you, and when this baby comes be the proper parent you need to be. Then I'll always be proud of you."

 

 

The rest of the night we chatted about the baby. And no matter how happy I was to, there was this dreadful feeling in the back of my mind because I now had to face Harry. And I really didn't want to. But he does deserve to know regardless of his fuck-up.

 

I just hope when I tell him I'll get the same positive response I got from my family

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 100 kudos. Thanks so much. Enjoy the chapter !! Love the feedback xx

**Harry's POV**  
  
  
  
"Okay over there in the corner next to the crib." Niall instructs Zayn and I on where to put the chest of drawers. "Yeah perfect." Niall says and kisses Zayn and completely ignores me as he exits the nursery.

 

"I would apologize for Niall's behavior but you know his reasons." Zayn says and I sigh. "I know." I say and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

 

Zayn needed my help with finishing the nursery for their little girl Emily Mae. Niall was not too pleased to see me when I rocked up at their 3 bedroom apartment. He is very much pissed off at me and I don't blame him.

 

"Have you tried calling Louis?" Zayn asks handing me a water bottle, I thank him and take a sip before I answer.

 

  
"I have,but he won't answer. Im trying to give him some space but its been 2 weeks. The least he could do is respond you know." I say and Zayn nods.

 

  
"Yeah I get it. He clearly needs more time to think and I've spoken to Niall about speaking to Louis and trying to get him to talk to you but I doubt he even mentioned anything. Niall really dislikes you." Zayn says chuckling a bit  and I roll my eyes. 

 

"I'm glad you find your fiance's distaste for me amusing." 

 

"I'm sorry man. But it is kind of funny. I mean the look on his face when he answered the door and saw you was hilarious. He looked just about ready to kill you!" Zayn says laughing and I chuckle with him. "Yeah, he is really scary when he wants to be. The look he gave me almost made me wee myself." I say and Zayn's laughter increases.

 

"God, before he wasn't as scary as he is now, but with the pregnancy moods, I sleep with one eye open and make sure not to say anything to upset him and never go to bed with him angry at me. For such a small man he is fucking scary." Zayn says and I smile.

 

"Hey, I heard that!" Niall yells as he enters the nursery and Zayn cowers a bit as Niall glares at him. "You know I love you baby." Zayn says trying to touch Niall who slaps him away. "If I'm so scary then tonight you can sleep on the couch. Wouldn't want you to worry  knowing your sleeping next to me." Niall spits and Zayn stutters.

 

"Baby come on we we're just kidding." Zayn says trying to get himself out of sleeping on the couch. "I didn't find it funny." Niall says crossing his arms. I laugh at the scene in front of me and Niall turns to face me and glares at me.

 

"You think this is funny? You think I'm scary too. Well believe me Styles. There is way more scary shit you should be afraid of rather than me." He says and I back a bit off and raise my hands in defense. Suddenly the shouts of someone in the house are heard and my heart races at the familiar voice.

 

"Ni, what are you guys doi-" He stops as he enters the nursery and eyes widen when they meet mine.

 

I don't know how long we stare at each other but he turns away to leave and I grab his wrists before he can. "Lou please wa-" "Let go!" He yells trying to break my grip but I don't let up. "Please just wait, I want to talk. Can't we just talk. Please." I beg but he pulls away again from my grip and my grip loosens with the force of the pull and he trips over his feet and falls down.

 

"Louis!" Niall yells and rushes to Louis who fell on his front. My eyes widen at what I had done. "Niall! The baby!" Louis says and I freeze as I hear the whimpers of Louis who grips his stomach. _The baby._

 

"Zayn call the ambulance!" Niall says and I notice that Louis is now bleeding and Zayn scrambles to get his phone and dial's the ambulance. "Louis, relax. It's going to be alright. The baby is going to be fine." Niall says and I stare at the blood covering Louis lower region. _The baby_

 

Soon the sounds of the ambulance sirens are at the house and they rush inside with a gurney and are lifting a crying Louis onto the gurney. "Sir, breathe. You need to relax." The medic tells a frantic Louis who seems to be having a panic attack.

 

"My baby,my baby." He mumbles as the medic's push him out the room, a sobbing Niall following. I'm still standing, frozen in my spot as I watch them wheel Louis away. _The baby_

 

"Harry.Harry!" I feel someone shake me and see it's Zayn. "Come on H. we have to follow the ambulance." He says and I nod following him out of the house and hop into his car and start following the ambulance.

 

"Harry come on." Zayn says and I didn't notice that we were at the hospital. I exit the car and rush inside along with Zayn. When we get inside I notice Niall sitting on a chair and he had tear tracks on his face. Zayn rushes to Niall.

 

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Zayn questions Niall,wiping his tears away. I walk towards them and when Niall sees me, his face reddens and soon he's charging towards me.

 

"You bastard! You did this to him!" He says trying to hit me but Zayn holds him back. "I swear to God if anything happens to him or the baby I'm going to kill you!" he says and that snaps me back to reality."Please Niall, tell me they're okay." I say grabbing at my hair and pacing around the room,crying a bit.

 

"They're trying to stop the bleeding and making sure the baby is okay. I haven't heard anything yet." He says and calms down a bit as Zayn wraps his arms around him. "He was in so much pain. He kept crying. He was so scared and I couldn't be there with him. You should have you asshole!" Nialls spits at me.

 

"You should have been there for him! This is your fault! If you hadn't fucked everything up, Louis wouldn't be in this damn hospital trying to save the baby you helped him make!" he says and the guilt eats at me and then it dawns on me.

 

That day Louis had come to my office must have been the day he was going to tell me he was pregnant. And he had to walk in and see me kissing another man. Fuck. I really messed up.

 

"How many times do I have to apologize? I fucked up , I know but he never gave me a chance to explain!" I yell and Niall glares at me. "Why should he have? You didn't deserve a minute of his time to explain how much of an asshole you are! You meant everything to him and seeing you with someone else tore him apart. He loves you!"

 

"And you don't think I feel the same? He was my light. My angel. I made a mistake and I regret it but I don't regret meeting Louis or falling in love with him. He means so much to me and I lost him. But he never gave me a chance! I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me and how it was a mistake but he stormed out. I wish I could go back and run after him but I can't." I say cracking and Niall's face softens.

 

"You're here now. Please don't hurt him anymore. He didn't deserve everything you put him through. What happened tonight was an accident. But I swear, if he loses that baby, I'm putting it all on you." Niall says and pulls out of Zayn's grip and takes a seat on the chairs.

 

"I'm sorry Harry." Zayn says and sits next to Niall,comforting him as he cries softly.

 

I don't know how long I'm sitting, staring at the bland hospital wall, thinking about what my life has become. I finally found someone who has made me feel more humane than I've ever felt in the past 10 years. I haven't smiled as much as I have since he has came into my life.

 

And now I feel like everything has came crashing down. It hit me hard, seeing him bleeding, in pain because of me. If I had just treated him right, loved him how I was suppose to, we could have been happy. We could have been happy with a baby on the way.

 

I'm still in shock from hearing that Louis is pregnant. I'm not ready to be a father. Being a father was never something I'd see in the future. The thought scares me, but part of me can't stop imagining a little girl or boy, with curly hair and hopefully Louis' gorgeous blue eyes, running around the house. Laughing as I tickle him or her.

 

But I once again, fucked everything up.

 

Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve all this shit happening in my life. The only good thing in my life was Louis. And now he's behind those hospital doors, bleeding and possibly losing our baby.

 

I drop my head in my hands as the sobs wrack my body.

 

I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder, knowing it's Zayn. He rubs smoothing circles on my back as I cry. "He's going to be alright mate." He says but I'm not so sure about that.

 

."Mr Harry Styles?" A voice calls and my head perks at the mention of my name. "Yes?" I answer lifting my head standing up to face the nurse who called. She smiles weakly at me.

 

"He's asking for you."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about 5 or so chapters left. I have them all written and prepared. Then I have a sequel lined up!! I hope you enjoyed this!! Hope to hear your thoughts!! Thanks again, so much for reading and liking this!! I'm amazed at the many readers!!   
> See you next chapter


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here you go!! xx  
> This chapter is a bit of a mess to be honest. So much happens in here. Some time skips and *coughs* smut.

**Harry's POV**

 

 

I follow the nurse nervously as she leads me towards a hospital room. When I get inside I see Louis lying on the hospital bed, cradling his stomach and my heart breaks. I rush to his side and kneel beside the bed.

 

"Lou." I say and he looks at me and smiles a bit at me. "Is the baby-"

 

"The baby's fine." He says and I let out a breathe. "They managed to stop the bleeding and the baby from detaching." He says and rubs at his little tummy.

 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." I say and he starts crying. "I've missed you Harry." He says,voice small and vulnerable. "I'm so sorry Lou. I messed up so much and I wanted to explain to you what you saw but you didn't give me a chance. That guy was an ex, he tried to get back together with me but I rejected him. He told me he loved me and kissed me. I admit I didn't pull away and you had every right to be mad but that kiss meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. Wanna know why?"

 

I ask reaching for his hand lacing his fingers with mine, and stare into his soft glossed over blue eyes.

  
"Because you're the only one I'd ever feel something for when we kiss. When he kissed me,I felt nothing, I had realized that I had nothing to hold on to from my past. That kiss me made me realize how much I love you. I never told you often how much you mean to me and that's a mistake I will always regret." I say kissing his hands.

 

"I love you Louis, with every part of me. You have me completely in every way possible. From the moment we met you've had me. Now that I know that, I'm never letting you go again. And I'm not leaving you or our baby." I say and wipe away his tears.

 

"I'm so sorry for not giving you a chance to explain,I wanted to tell you that you were going to be a daddy when I found out ,but walking into _that,_ I ran not wanting to be near you. And I should have stayed. I said we were doomed from the beginning but I don't think that anymore. I know we'll get through this. Together. I want us to start over. " He says and I smile and lean in closer to him to connect our lips in a slow, love filled kiss.

 

"I'd love that." I say and he smiles.

 

I can't stop staring at his tummy. I'm still in shock that I' going to be a dad, and curious how it was possible.

 

"How far along are you?" I ask and he shuffles on the bed, wincing as he moves. "Uhm, about 8 weeks I think? You're probably wondering how I got pregnant right?" he asks and I nod for him to begin explaining.

 

"Around the time I got pregnant, I had gone to the doctors to get my shot. A couple of days ago, I went again to get answers on the pregnancy and Dr Woodley said that the nurse who prepared the shot gave the wrong dosage, so it didn't work." He says and I clench my jaw. Louis must have notice my change in mood and flinches away from me.

 

"I know what you're thinking sweetheart. I am angry that the hospital made a mistake but it doesn't mean I don't want this with you. I wished it had happened under better circumstances, but I don't regret anything, except for when you left me. But now that we're starting over, I'm going to try and be the best boyfriend ever, and when our little one comes, I'm going to try my best and be the best father in the world. I promise you." I say grabbing his hands and planting kisses on them. Intertwining our fingers over his slight belly.

 

"That's all I could ever ask for."

 

~*~*~*~*

 

"Now Mr Tomlinson, I need you to be very careful. You were lucky you were in time for us to stop the fetus from detaching. You need to be more careful of your surroundings and not to do any strenuous activity for a while." The doctor says and Louis pouts. Niall and Zayn left after checking up on Louis so now we're ready to get Louis discharged.

 

"So no sex?" He asks and I choke as the doctor reddens. "Uhm, just for a few days. I'd say you'd be okay to do sexual activities in about a week and half, though I'd advise you to be extra careful when in intercourse." The doctor says and smiles a bit at Louis.

 

"I subscribed you to Misoprostol and spoke to your obstetrician, Dr Payne and informed him about your condition and we agreed on giving you ibuprofen for the pain and giving you a new description of vitamins. Either than that, you're okay to leave." He says and Louis smiles thanking the doctor.

 

 

"I want you to move in with me." I say as soon as the doctor leaves and Louis' eyes widen. "It's for the best. That way we can care for the baby properly. And want you with me at all times. My house is big enough, there's so many rooms you could choose from for the nursery, there's a big yard, there's-"

 

"Harry you're rambling!" Louis cuts me off and I smile nervously at him.

 

"Okay." He says and I grin at him and he rolls his eyes as I pepper his face with kisses and smile wider as he giggles. "Okay I'll move in"

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

"That's the last box." I say and Louis grins and waddles over to me and kisses me. "Thank you. I'm going to go pack." He says pecking me once more."Okay, I'll make us something quick to eat and I'll call you when I'm done. Be careful sweetheart and don't lift anything too heavy." I say and he rolls his eyes.

 

"Yes _daddy._ " He says, grinning as he walks the flight of stairs up to our now shared room. "You little Minx!" I yell and smile as his laughter fills my once, dull house.

 

It's been two weeks since the incident and even though Louis doctor said it was alright to have sex, I still had concerns about hurting him or the baby and Louis has been rather horny lately and has been doing everything he can to rile me up by either by walking in nothing but lace panties or his favorite,calling me daddy.

 

But I manage not to give in and know he's growing frustrated every time I reject his advances, but after I thoroughly spoke to his obstetrician and had my questions answered I have a little something planned for Louis later.

 

I quickly whip up a bean and chicken stew since beans is Louis current craving and it was quick and easy to make and tasted amazing. 15 minutes later I called Louis downstairs to eat and his eyes lit up as he eyed me fixing us each a plate of the stew. "Smells yummy." He says and thanks me as I hand him a bowl."Hope you like it. " I say and he smiles and digs in. 

 

I watch as his eyes close and he lets out a moan. "God this tastes so good." He says and I smirk as he continues eating and moaning every bite.

 

Once our bowls were cleared and I sat with a hard on left from Louis moaning, I pull him gently onto my lap, making sure my hard on poked a him as I whisper into his ear. "Glad you liked it baby. You've been such a tease lately. Wanna know what happens to boys who tease?" I breath down his neck and smirk as he shivers and whimpers.

 

"Please Daddy." He says moaning as I nip the skin on his shoulder. "Okay sweetheart. I want you to go to the room and get on all fours for me.Think you could do that?" I ask and he nods, standing up and walking up the stairs. I stare at his bum as he climbs the stares and smirk at what I'm about to do to that lovely arse of his.

 

I can't do any hardcore scenes with him and tie him up and such but I'm sure I can find some way to please him and myself that won't effect him and the baby. So I decided I'd just eat him out and then fuck him after, but not too rough.

 

When I make my way to our bedroom my cock aches at the sight of my beautiful boyfriend so swollen with my baby. Our baby. 

 

 

"So beautiful." I say undressing myself and he whimpers as I move behind him and massage his arse cheeks. "Harry." He moans and I grin,tracing my finger over his hole. "Let Daddy take care of you." I say kissing along his spine.

 

When I come to his puckered hole, I lick a stripe across the ring of muscles and grin as he squirms. "Have to be still baby." I say grabbing his hips, holding him up as I dig my face into his delicious arse and start my slow torture as I tongue fuck him.

 

"God Daddy." he moans as my tongue thrusts into his hole,slicking it up with spit. I swirl my tongue knowing it will drive him crazy, and when he moans extra loudly I smirk inwardly as I continue rimming him.

 

"I'm going to come daddy." He says and I speed up the pace of my tongue thrusting into his hole and with a cry he comes on the sheets below.

 

"Fuck Lou." I moan as I palm my aching erection. "daddy's going to fuck you now." I say removing my boxers and freeing my neglected cock and move to kneel behind him, tugging on my length. "Gonna come again for Daddy?" I ask and he moans pushing back onto me as I circle his rim with the head of my swollen cock.

 

"yes daddy, yes." He moans and I push my cock in,inch by inch till I'm buried deep inside him. "Fuck Lou.Missed this so much." I moan grinding my hips against his arse and he groans. "Gonna take good care of you." I say and start thrusting into him.

 

"Shit,shit,shit." he moans grinding back to meet my thrusts and I growl, grabbing his hips,careful not to grip to hard and speed up my movements. "Yes,just like that, uh, gonna come." he says as he clenches around me and my head spins as I release hotly inside him."Fuck!" he moans and comes undone after me.

 

 

Once we come down from our highs. I pulls out and walk to the bathroom to get something to clean up our mess. Once clean, I lay down next to a sleepy Louis and kiss his forehead as I pull him close.

 

"I love you." I say and smile as his hold on me tightens."And I love you." he says and I bend down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips, then to his growing tummy and he smiles down at me, as I whisper to his tummy.

 

"Hi little one. Its your papa speaking." I say nuzzling my nose against his skin. "I want you to know that papa loves you so much and even if you can't hear me or understand me yet, everyday I'm going to tell you and your dad how much I love you both. You mean so much to your dad and I, and we can't wait to meet you." I say planting another kiss to his bump.

 

When I look up to Louis he has tears in his eyes. "And that's a promise I intend to keep."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they forgave each other too soon and rushed into the relationship? At this point I don't even know anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late with the chapter. Sorry!! I had a test to study for yesterday, not that you care, but I genuinely had something to do and couldn't update. Really sorry!!

**Louis' POV**

 

 

"Ooh Hazza look at these!!" I squeal as I show him a pair of white booties. "They are so cute can we get them?" I ask and he nods smiling and I grin and throw them in the shopping cart.

 

I'm about 5 months pregnant right now and we're shopping for a few items. We don't know the gender of the baby and we wanted to keep it that way. I want it to be a surprise so we have to shop for gender neutral colors.

 

"Is that all sweetheart?" Harry asks eyeing the cart that has about 12 onesies in white,cream,yellow and green and some beanies and booties for the baby as well as general things like bottles and diapers. I nod and kiss him on his cheek as a thank you. He pulls me in and gives me a right snog and I moan against his lips.

 

 

"Later Mr Styles." I murmur against his lips and pull away and push the trolley towards the counter. He groans tracing behind me."So today we're going to paint the nursery. I asked Zayn to help so him and Niall are going to come over later. Sound good?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah, I'm so excited to see how it's going to turn out." 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

I can't wait to see the nursery that Harry and Zayn are finishing. Niall and I couldn't be around the paint fumes so we stayed downstairs and watched TV and munched on a few things.

 

"God Emily Mae." Niall groans clutching his stomach in pain. "Are you alright Ni?" I asked worried and he breaths out and rubs at his stomach. "Yeah, she just kicks really hard." He says and I chuckle. "Not long and she'll be out. You're due this week right?" I ask and he nods.

 

 

"Yeah, Zayn's been stressing over everything lately in preparation for her arrival. He is so cute I swear." Niall says popping a crisp in his mouth. "I can imagine. Harry's been the same. Worried over every little thing. When I felt our little one move for the first time and I started crying and clutched my belly he panicked thinking something was wrong. Honestly its annoying but so adorable at the same time." I say giggling along with Niall.

 

"Yeah they are annoying. Anyway how's your dad been by the way?" He asks and I groan. "God, more irritating than usual. Ever since Harry and I got back together, he's made every visit awkward with the tension. I know he still doesn't approve of Harry but I snapped at him last time we visited and threatened to keep his grandchild away from him if he didn't cut his shit attitude towards my boyfriend."  I say and Niall laughs.

 

"Oh God you threatened him? That must've been awkward for Harry." Niall says and I sigh. "Yeah it was. Harry has been nothing but amazing lately and my dad refuses to see it. But I'm over it." I say and Niall smiles but it soon turns into a frown as he clutches his stomach.

 

"Oh God Louis, call Zayn." He says and my eyes widen. "Ni what's wrong." He doesn't answer and instead, looks down to his stomach. My eyes follow his and I see the wet stain on his pant's. "Oh fuck, Zayn!" I yell,rushing to Niall,who's face contorts in pain.

 

"Fuck,we have to get you to the hospital. Seems like Emily Mae is ready to meet us." I say and Niall lets out a cry in pain, and soon both Harry and Zayn are rushing down the stairs,covered in paint. "Niall's water broke." Is the first thing I say and I watch Zayn's eyes widen in fear.

 

"Shit." He says and rushes over to Niall."Come on baby,we have to get you to the hospital."He says helping Niall up. "Go now, I'll get Niall's things and we'll be there when we can." I say opening the door for Zayn to lead Niall into their car."There's a baby bag at the front door with everything we'll need so you can just get that." Zayn says and I nod.

 

"I'm never going through this again Zayn,you better get a fucking vasectomy while we're there because this pain is too fucking much." Niall says groaning in pain. I try not to chuckle as I wave them goodbye.

 

"Let's head over to Zayn's place and get the bag." I say to Harry and he nods and rushes to the car.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

We've been sitting for 2 hours and still haven't heard from anyone. I'm worried for my best friend. It's scary to think this is going to be me in a couple of months. Harry rubs my belly soothingly after I tell him how distressed our Little one is.

 

"You okay Lou?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah I'm kind of stressing a bit and it's having an effect on the baby. That's why they're moving so much." I say and he nods, kissing my forehead."Don't worry sweetheart. Niall's in good hands."

 

Just as he finishes his sentence, Zayn comes through the door, smile on his face. "Ready to meet Emily Mae Malik?" He asks, face proud and I nod standing up and follow him. We enter a dimly lit room and my eyes meet Nialls tired ones. He shoots me a smile and I smile in return.

 

"Lou, Harry. Meet Emily Mae Malik." He says and my eyes fall on the beautiful baby girl in Niall's arms and I notice the dark brown hair on her head and immediately I smile. "She is so beautiful. Well done guys. She is absolutely beautiful." I saw fawning over the baby girl in Niall's arms.

"Thanks Lou. Wanna hold her?" He asks and I grin nodding, making my way towards Niall,who holds Emily towards me. I take the little girl into my arms, careful of her fragile looking body. Her eyes  flutter open and my breath hitches at the intensity of her blue eyes.

 

"Oh hello angel. I'm your Uncle Lou. You're going to be such a loved little girl." I say softly,bouncing her a bit in my arms. "When you're older we can go shopping with your papa Niall and talk about cute boys or girls. Which ever you prefer." I say and giggle as she let's out a little squeal.

 

"You're too cute. I'm going to give you back to your daddy and papa." I say kissing her forehead lightly and hand her back to a smiling Zayn. "Hello daddy's little girl." He says and starts cooing at the baby. I turn to Harry, who wraps his arms around my waist as we watch the cute interaction between Niall, Zayn and their daughter.

 

"Are you ready for that sweetheart?" He says nodding towards them with a smile gracing his face. "With you by my side I'll be ready for anything." I say planting a kiss on his cheek. "The same applies to me. I can't face anything without you by my side." He says kissing my nose making me giggle.

 

"We are such saps." I say inevitably ruining our little 'moment' making Harry roll his eyes at me,fighting a smile. 

 

"That we are."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sap, sappy, sap sap big ol chapter of SAP. Hope you liked it!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm. Hope you like it?

**Louis' POV**

 

 

"Hey little one. See you wanna say hi." I say to my 7 month old baby bump rubbing the spot where I felt the baby kick. "Let's go look for papa and let him know you wanna say hi." I whisper to my baby bump and trudge downstairs to the living room where Harry was busy going over some work file.

 

"Someone wants to say ,Hi." I say,breaking his focus from his work,and walk towards him. He smiles,putting down the documents in his hands and putting his hands on my bump. He smiles when the baby kicks against his flat palms. "Hello sweetpea. Papa's really happy to see you too." he says as a few kicks are given.

 

He then plants a soft kiss on my belly and I pucker my lips wanting one too.He rolls his eyes, lifting his head to give me a sweet little kiss. "Thank you. Need anything to drink? Eat?" I ask walking into the open spaced kitchen."Uhm, coffee would be nice?" He says and I hum,turning on the kettle to make Harry coffee and myself tea.

 

After the kettle finish boils, I fix us both a cup, and just as I was about to bring Harry's to him, my phone rang in my pocket. I stopped in the kitchen and took it out and answered. "Hello,Louis speaking." I spoke into the phone,holding the cup of coffee in my hand.

 

"Louis." The voice I never wanted to hear speaks, making me drop the cup of coffee on the floor.  
 "M-mum" I stutter over the phone.

 

"Louis are you al- oh my God Louis you're bleeding!" Harry says entering the kitchen, and I'm still in too much shock to notice that the coffee mug had broken and cut my bare feet when I dropped it.

 

"Louis, Louis are you there?" I hear my mother speak on the phone but I hang up as Harry re-enters the kitchen with the first aid kit to tend to my wounds. "Come on Lou, sit down." Harry says and helps me to a chair and I wince as the cut on my foot was actually pretty deep.

 

I try to understand how my mother got my phone number and after so long since I last spoke to her, she all of a sudden rocks up back into my life. "Baby are you okay?" Harry asks, holding my face in his hands as his eyes search mine.

 

Instead of answering him, I burst into tears at how overwhelmed I'm feeling right now. I hear my phone ringing from where I left it, making me cry even louder. "Sh,Sh, baby please calm down. I need you to relax please." He says kissing my face multiple times and I immediately calm down at his touches.

 

"There we go. Are you alright now?"He asks and I nod my head."Good, mind telling me what happened?" He asks and I take deep breath. "My m-mum called." I say and his eyebrows furrow."And?"He asks and I curse inwardly as I remember that I haven't mentioned what happened between my mother and I.

 

"I need to explain a few things to you so you can understand better." I say and he nods. "Okay. When I was 19, my mum and dad split up. My dad caught my mum with another man and filed for divorce. I loved my mum, I really did but I was so mad at her for breaking my dad's heart and I just blew up on her. I, had said some bad things to her and she, s-she got so mad she hit me across the face. I know that what I said was wrong of me to, but I never expected her to lay a hand on me. And in front of my other siblings as well. And worst of all she didn't seem to have any remorse when she did it.

so I packed my bags and told my mum I was leaving with my dad. She begged me not to, and said she was sorry but I wanted to hear nothing. Lottie wanted to come with us, so she packed her bags as well. She was old enough to make that decision so my mum could do nothing to stop her. I have 3 younger sisters but they were too little at the time to understand anything that was happening. I haven't spoken or seen my mum in two years and when she called, all I could think about was that day she hit me and I sort of panicked." I say wiping my tears away.

 

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." Harry says kissing my head repeatedly. "Don't worry about it alright? It's going to be okay." He says and I shake my head. "No it won't Harry. She has my number and I know my mum, she won't stop calling till I answer her." I say and he sighs. "We can change your number." He suggests and I shake my head. "I think its best if I find out what she wants.The sooner I do that the quicker she'll be out of my life for good." I say and he nods.

 

"Okay, want me to be here when you call her?" he asks and I nod thanking him as he gets up to grab my phone that hasn't stop ringing. He hands it to me with a sad smile and I exhale deeply as I answer the phone."Louis? Oh my God please do-"

"What do you want mum? Why do you have my number and why are you calling me?" I cut her of and hear her breath hitch.

 

"I wanted to talk to you."

 

"About what mum? It's been 2 years. What can we possibly ta-"

 

"I know you're pregnant." She says and my throat closes. "W-what?" I stutter on the phone."Honey,your dad told me." She says and my eyebrows furrow."Dad told you?" I say confused. They still talk?

 

"Yes. Look. I know I screwed up in the past and hurt you and your sisters with my unforgivable actions but I'm still your mother. Which means I'm still going to want to check up on my children." She says and I scoff. "You may be my mother in the sense of you gave birth to me, but that's all I see you as.The women who gave birth to me. You were never there as a 'mother' emotionally or physically. You were always out at night while dad stayed at home looking after us. And when we found out your reasons for never being home, it broke me, it broke dad and I'm sure it broke Lottie Fizzy and the twins as well. So how dare you pretend you care. Clearly you didn't care when you hit me so hard across my face, I had a damn bruise. So why care now?"

 

"I care dammit! If I didn't I wouldn't have bothered calling you now or your father for two years asking how you or your sister were doing. I do care.Please believe me. I want to fix things." She says and I can hear her crying on the other line.

 

"Im sorry but you're a little too late." I say and hang up. After throwing my phone down, I break down once again in Harry's arms. "I h-hate her." I say as he rubs my back. "Don't worry Lou, I'll make sure she never bothers us again." He says and I nod into his chest.

 

"I'm sorry my life's a mess right now."I say wiping my tears.He chuckles and plants a kiss on my lips. "Have you met me? I'm a bigger mess than anyone else."He says making me giggle. "But you're my mess now." I say and he smiles. "And your mine. I promise to be your source of happiness from now on.No more tears alright?" He says and I nod.

"No more tears."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.   
> I think Louis was overreacting a bit. But then again he is pregnant. But what do you think of his mum? And wanting to come back into his life? Hope you liked this. xx


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating. I have exams and I have no time to update. I'll be busy for the rest of the week and I'll update when I can xxx

**Harry's POV**

 

"Louis." I call, walking upstairs to our room and find him sitting on the bed with a tub of Ben & Jerry's resting on his belly watching the TV. "Hello sweetheart." I greet kissing Louis swiftly on the lips. "Hi, Love.What are you doing home so early?" He asks, scooping the cold treat into his mouth.

 

"Lou, it's 3 o'clock already. I get off at 2 so I'm actually late." I say, loosening my tie and he frowns. "I could've sworn it was only 1 o'clock." He says and I chuckle. "I'm going to go over to Zayn's in a few. Will you be okay here alone for a bit?" I ask hoping he won't want to come with.

 

"Yeah, okay just please bring some Taco Bell when you get back." He says turning his attention to the TV again, stuffing his face with cookie dough ice-cream. I thank the gods and kiss his forehead and leave mumbling goodbye.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this."

 

"Of course this is a big deal Zayn! I'm going to ask him to fucking marry me and you don't think this is a big deal?" I say looking at him incredulously. "Okay I get it mate. But you shouldn't stress too much over it. You haven't even bought a ring yet."

 

"But that's the thing. Remember when I went ring shopping with you?" I say and he nods confused. "Well, I kinda.... Had bought a ring then." I say and his eyes widen. "Are you fucking serious?" He asks and I nod. "Holy shit H, you had planned on proposing that early into your relationship?"

 

"If I said yes would you believe me?" I ask and he shakes his head. "I'm just shocked really. You two barely knew each other and you had gone and bought a damn engagement ring." He says shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"You're one to talk Malik. You and Niall were barely together what, 2 months and you proposed." I say and he sighs. "Yeah, but I realized my love for him by then so it felt right to ask him to marry me." He says and I nod. "Well I knew then already that Louis was the one for me so it too, felt right to ask him to marry me. But then so much shit happened and I thought I would never get to ask him. But now we have a baby on the way. I don't want to wait any longer. His due in 3 weeks and I want the ring on his finger by the time the baby comes, its just..."

 

"You're scared." He finishes and I nod ashamedly. "I'm completely shit with the whole being romantic and crap and I just don't want to ruin it. I want it to be perfect." I say sighing and Zayn smiles. "I don't think how you propose really matters. If both of you love each other, and both of you are happy, what will matter is the fact that you're asking him to marry you,not the way you ask him to." He says and I nod taking in what he said.

 

"So should I just ask?" I question and he rolls his eyes. "Sometimes I think you're an idiot. If you want to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him, then ask him! I highly doubt he'd say no anyway so you have nothing to worry about." He says and I smile.

 

"Do you mind if I see it?" He asks and I nod taking the velvet box out of my pocket and open it revealing the ring.

"Holy shit H." He says admiring the silver ring. "Yeah, I saw it and it reminded me so much of Louis. My little flower. Small, fragile and beautiful. Just like a flower." I say and Zayn bumps his shoulder with mine.

 

"Whipped." He says chuckling when I punch him back. "I have to admit that I am. Have been since day one." I say and just as Zayn was about to say something my phone rang. I take it out and see its Louis number. I smile and answer it but frown when I hear a pained cry.

 

"It's time Harry." He says and my eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Already? Shit I'll be there soon love. Just hold on." I say grabbing my coat and keys and hear another pained cry. "Lou's gone into labour." I say to Zayn who nods. "I'll get Niall and we'll meet you there." He says and I nod rushing out the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When I enter the house I hear the pained groans and rush upstairs. When I enter the room I notice Louis hunched over the bed. "Come on,let's get you to the hospital. "I say going over to him and help him off the bed. "It hurt's Harry. Hurts so much." He says whimpering and I coo softly at him.

 

"I know sweetheart, I know. Let's get your bags and we'll go okay?" I say and he nods, face scrunching as another contraction hits. "She's not suppose to be this early." He says and I smile. "She?" I repeat as we walk down the stairs.

 

"Yeah, I think we're gonna have a baby girl."He says panting and I smile. "Well let's go and bring our baby girl into this world."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Okay, I'm going to count to three then I want you to push, ready?" Dr Payne tells Louis and he nods, groaning as another contraction hits. "Okay, 1,2,3 push." He says and Louis' face scrunches up, and he let's out little breathes. "Again, 1,2,3 Push!" He yells and Louis screams as he pushes, gripping my hand tighter.

 

"Oh my God, I'm going to kill you Harry." He says and I chuckle a bit and wince when his nails dig into my palms. "I don't find pushing an 8 pound baby out of my asshole funny Styles." he says and I keep my mouth shut. "Okay, the baby's head is out, now we just have to get it past the shoulders and it'll be an easy slide. Ready?" The doctor asks and Louis nods and I kiss his sweaty forehead.

 

"Almost here sweetheart. Just 1 more push." I say and he throws his head back. "Just get her out!" He shouts."One more time, 1,2,3, Push!" And Louis screams even louder than before and soon the cries of a baby are heard.

 

"Congratulations. It's a baby girl." Dr Payne says and my eyes are glued to the little girl in front of me and I watch as the nurse takes our little girl to be cleaned off. "Lou we have a baby girl!." I say happily turning to face Louis, who's grip on my hand loosens.

 

"Louis? Louis!" I shout and he doesn't respond. 

 

"He's haemorrhaging. We need to stop the bleeding." Doctor Payne says and I shake my head as a nurse tries to pull me away from Louis body. "No! No!" I shout as she tries to steer me away. Louis heart monitor starts racing and I allow myself to cry as I'm taken out of the room and the last thing I see is Louis blood covered body.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave you like this with a mess of a chapterxxx


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! xx

**Harry's POV**

 

I slide down the floor outside of Louis room and grab my hair as I allow the tears to fall. It's been an hour and I've heard nothing from any doctor or nurse. I've tried to go in but they wouldn't allow me. Louis' dad and sister had arrived and are waiting with me along with my sister and Zayn and Niall.

 

"Mr Styles?" A petite nurse calls and my head snaps to her. "Would you like to meet your daughter? She's awake." The nurse says smiling sadly and I nod getting up and following her. I watch as she walks towards an incubator and picks up the tiniest baby I've ever seen.

 

"This is your daughter." She says handing me my little girl. I smile adjusting the little knitted hat on her head."Do you have a name for her? So we can put it down on her certificate." She says and I stare into my daughter's grey eyes. She reminds me so much of Louis.

 

"Harper Jaynne Styles." I tell the nurse who smiles widely. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She says and I smile bouncing Harper in my arms."Are there any news of my boyfriend?" I ask hopefully and she smiles sadly.

 

"I'm sorry Mr Styles, no news yet." She says and I sigh nodding. "Is it alright if I can take her to meet some family?" I ask and she nods smiling. "She's a healthy little baby so it's fine. Congratulations." She says and walks out the room.

 

I wrap her up warmly and exit the room to meet everyone. When I reach the waiting with everyone, their heads snap to my direction and I smile lightly at them.

 

"Everyone, meet Harper Jaynne Styles." I say proudly showing them my daughter

 

Gemma, Lottie and Niall, rush over to meet my little girl. "Oh my God she looks just like Louis!! **[well,sort of]** " Gemma gushes, cooing over Harper.

 

"She's gorgeous Harry." Lottie then says and Niall smiles."Any news on Louis?" He asks and Mark's eyes glow with hope and I shake my head sadly."No, they won't let me into the room. I'm so worried. The last thing I saw was blood. So much blood." I say willing the tears away and I feel a pat on my back and Look up to see Zayn smiling sadly.

 

"Louis' a tough one. He'll pull through." He says and I smile. "He really is." I hand Harper over to Mark so he can hold his granddaughter. He smiles taking her from me. "She really does look like Louis." he says fawning over her.

 

"I hope she has his characteristics as well. He is such a beautiful person and I want her to have the same qualities." I say and as Mark was about to comment,  Dr Payne bursts through the doors.

 

"Please tell me he's okay." Is the first thing I say and he smiles at me. "We stopped the bleeding just in time, but had to knock him out  because of the pain. But he's alright now. You can go and see him if you'd like. He should be waking up soon." Dr Payne says and I nod thanking him.

 

"I'm going to go check on Louis. Do you mind watching Harper?" I ask Louis dad who nods smiling. "Take care of my son." He says and I understand what he truly means. "Wouldn't dream of doing anything less." I say and kiss Harper on the forehead before rushing into Louis' room.

 

When I enter the dimly lit room, I notice he is awake and I grin, bursting into tears and rush to his side.

 

"Oh Lou." I cry, peppering his face with kisses. "I thought I'd lost you." I say crying into his chest and he rubs my back. He cups my cheek to face him and smiles at me."I won't ever leave you. Never again." he says and I lean forward and attach our lips in a slow, passionate kiss, savoring the feeling of his lips against mine.

 

"I love you." I mumble against lips and he smiles. "Love you too. And I would love to meet our little one too." He then says and I smile." We have a little girl Lou." I say and he lights up and even though his skin is rather pale from the blood-loss, he is positively glowing.

 

"Is she okay? Did you name her?" He asks and I nod. "Harper Jaynne." I say and his smile widens and I see a few tears slip from his eyes. "I'll go and fetch her." I say and kiss his lips and exit the room to fetch her.

 

When I enter the waiting room, Gemma has her in her arms. "Lou's awake and is dying to meet her." I say and Gemma smiles handing me her. "Here you go. She is such a calm little baby, but I think she's hungry now." She says and I smile. 

 

"Thanks. Louis seems fine right now, so it's okay for you guys to leave. It's been a long day and I know some of you need to sleep and go back to your families." I say and they all smile in response."We'll be back tomorrow." Mark says and pats me on the back.  

 

I say goodbye to everyone and head to Louis room with a hungry Harper. He smiles when he sees me and starts crying again when I hand him her. "Oh my God Harry she's beautiful." he says grinning wetly as he stares down at her.

 

"She's beautiful just like her dad." I say and watch Louis blush. "I hope she has your curly hair." He says taking her knitted hat off and running his hand through her little bit of hair. She starts wriggling in Louis arms, letting out little whimpers and buries her face in his chest."Are you hungry sweetpea?" He bounces her a bit as I call a nurse. She smiles making her way to us.

 

"She's definitely hungry. I'll show you how to hold her when you breastfeed her." The nurse says and helps Louis hold her and soon she is latching on to his nipple. "There you go. Once she's done, place her over your shoulder with a rag beneath her and pat her back to burp her. That's all for now, just buzz us if you need anything." She says and leaves.

 

"Woah, she's really hungry." I say and Louis chuckles as Harper sucks hungrily on his nipple. When she's done, Louis grabs the rag the nurse left and throws it over his shoulder, and begins to burp her. Once she lets out three little burps, Louis lays her back down in his arms and lulls her to sleep.

 

"Want me to call the nurse to bring in a bassinet for you to put her down?" I ask once she's fallen asleep and he nods and I press the button. The nurse enters the room and I ask her to bring a bassinet and she smiles when she sees that Harper has fallen asleep and comes back with one.She takes Harper from Louis and lays her down then leaves right after.

 

I walk towards Louis and kiss him hard, his hands pulling at my hair as I deepen the kiss. "Marry me." I blurt out and his eyes widen. "M-marry you?" he stutters and I get down on my knee next to his hospital bed and take out the ring,that has been in my pocket the whole time.

 

"I know this is not the place to be proposing but I don't want to wait any longer. Since the first time I met you, you've completely enamoured me. I never thought I could love someone this much or at all really. I've always been a person who wanted the control, but I lost it when I had met you. As much as I wanted to control you, tame you, you had complete control of me and my heart. So make me the happiest man and marry me." I say, presenting the ring to him.

 

He nods his head, and bursts into tears as I slide the ring onto his finger. He brings me in for a kiss which I happily accept and mould our lips together. But our kiss is interrupted by cries coming from the bassinet and Louis chuckles when I groan pulling away.

 

"That's going to happen a lot. So prepare to be sleep deprived. " Louis says as I go to pick up a whimpering Harper. "It'll be okay. We can be sleep deprived together." I say smiling down at a now, awake Harper. 

"Together." He says smiling as I peck his lips once more.

 

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the actual end. Still have an epilogue and few bonus chapters. I'll be posting them all today as a sorry for not updating!! xx


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come.(hehe)

**Louis' POV**

 

 

I'm woken up by loud voices and flutter my eyes open and cover my exposed body, turning myself from my position and notice the bed is empty. I smile as I remember last night's events. Harper had finally gone to sleep after she had watched her TV show and Harry and I had some 'us' time after.

 

I climb off the bed and grab one of Harry's shirts and cover my naked body, and exit the room to find the source of all the noise. When I enter the kitchen, I let out a chuckle when I see my husband and 5 year old daughter covered in flour.

 

"And what happened here?" I ask, making them both freeze and I raise my eyebrows questionably. "Papa did it!" Harper shouts, pointing the spatula in her hands at Harry, who glares back at her playfully. "Well then Papa needs to clean the mess himself don't you think?" I say going over, pecking Harry on the lips and scooping Harper into my arms.

 

"And you need to be cleaned!" I say tickling her, making her squeal and I laugh along at the beautiful sound. Then cries are heard and I smile knowing little Connor is awake. "I'll get him, while you two clean up." I say putting Harper down.

 

I enter his nursery and find him standing up, holding onto the railing, tears rushing down his face. I coo at him and pick him up as he makes grabby hands at me. "Dada's here sweetie, you're hungry aren't you?" I coo and kiss his forehead as he rests his head on my chest.

 

"Let's get some food in your little tum-tum." I say grinning when he lets out a little squeal. When I re-enter the kitchen, I find it spotless and both Harper and Harry clean. "Morning my little monster!" Harry says tickling Connor's sides making  the one year old laugh.

 

"Papa made pancakes, you hungry?" Harry asks and Connor nods sleepily."Harper, please get your brothers high chair for me." I ask and she nods, dragging the chair towards the table."There you go dada!" She says grinning and I thank her with a kiss to her cheek.

 

I put Connor in the chair and take the bowl with pancake pieces from Harry and put it down for Connor to eat. I sit besides Harry and thank him when he hands me a plate of pancakes and bacon.

 

 

"So Mrs Lee gave us paint and I made a pwetty picture of you ,papa and Con-Con." Harper rambles on and I smile as she colorfully tells us about her day yesterday at school as we eat our breakfast. When we're all done, I take Harper to get bathed while Harry sees to Connor.

 

"Ready to go?" I ask once we're all dressed. It's Saturday and we decided to spend the day at the park. "Yeah, let me just grab some jackets and we can go." Harry says and puts a little coat on Connor and I do the same for Harper.

 

"Dada are we gon' go to the park?" Harper asks and  I nod at her. "Yeah, then we can go for Ice-cream later.How does that sound?" I ask and Harper let's out a 'yay' and claps her hands together and I laugh when Connor starts squealing, clapping his hands together as well even though he doesn't know what for.

 

"My silly baby." I say kissing his forehead and follow Harry as we exit the house.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Harper please don't run, you're going to fall and get hurt Honey, slow down." Harry says sternly to Harper who pouts but does as she is told. I shake my head at her with a fond smile as we walk along the park, with Connor babbling from in the stroller.

 

"Papa and I are going to sit down for a bit, you can go and play but please stay where we can see you okay?" I tell Harper and she nods rushing towards the jungle gym. Harry and I sit down on a nearby bench and I grab a container with some grapes and hand a few to Connor.

 

"What do you think about dropping the kids at Gemma's for a bit." Harry says and I turn to him."What for?" I ask, handing Connor another grape. "I wanna take you out tonight. Just you and me." He says and I smile and nod. 

 

"Talk to Gemma then. First check with her and then we can make proper plans." I say and blow kisses to Connor. "I texted her and she said it was fine." He says and I nod."Then alright. What do you have in mind for tonight?" I ask and he smirks.

 

"Just going to have to wait Mr Styles."

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"Okay, his bottles and things are inside just in case he get's cranky and there's his favorite stuffed toy that you can give to him when he gets agitated and-"

 

"Louis calm down, sheesh, it's not the first time I'm looking after them." Gemma laughs as I hand her the baby bag."I know sorry, it's just-"

"Don't worry okay? I've got it. Go enjoy yourself. But don't enjoy it too much because two Styles babies are enough." She says and I blush as Harry smirks and hits Gemma's arm lightly.

 

"Goodbye Gemma." He says and drags me out of the house after kissing my babies goodnight. "So where are we off to?" I ask climbing inside the car and Harry takes my hand and plants a kiss on my knuckles. "It's a surprise." Is all he says and starts the car. I pout but accept the answer knowing he won't tell me.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

We arrive back at our house and I'm even more confused."The surprise is at the in the backyard." He says and helps me out the car and grabs my hand as we make our way to the back of the house. "I thought we'd do something here rather than go out ,so here you go." he says and I let out a gasp

 

There is this tree in the middle of the yard and it's decorated in lights that illuminate the table beneath it.

 

"Harry this is perfect." I say smiling at him and he leads me to the table, and pulls my chair out for me. I thank him and watch as he takes a seat himself. "I'm not really romantic, and you know that, but I wanted this to be perfect for you, so I hope this is okay." he says showing his vulnerable side and I take his hand staring into his eyes.

 

"This is absolutely perfect. The fact that you took time to get this together shows how romantic you are. It's absolutely breathtaking. Thank you." I say and he smiles and leans over to kiss me.

 

"I cooked for us , so I hope you don't mind Lemon linguine." he says opening the silver dish containing the hot linguine. "Not at all." I say and thank him as he hands me a plate. After the delicious meal, Harry gets up and extends his hand to me."Dessert is upstairs." He says darkly and I feel myself harden at his tone and take his hand as he leads us back inside.

 

 

Once inside our room, he pushes me onto the bed and attaches his mouth roughly to mine and I moan as he begins to grind our erections together in a slow, teasing manner. "Off." I mumble, tugging on his shirt and his mouth releases mine as he quickly undresses and tosses his clothes onto the floor.

 

I remove my shirt as well and leave my pants for Harry to dispose of. He starts planting kisses along my bare torso and I moan as he sucks on my sensitive nipples, and squirm with want. "Daddy please." I moan out and he stops.

 

"Say that again." he says eyes darker than before. I grab him and kiss him roughly and mumble "Daddy fuck me." against his lips making him flip me onto my stomach."Have you been a good boy for Daddy?" He asks huskily scattering kisses along my back. He then removes my boxers and pants, rubbing my cheeks slightly.

 

"Y-yes, been a good boy Daddy.So good" I writhe on the sheets,looking for friction."Then Daddy will take care of his good boy." He says and I hear the cap of a bottle opening and flinch when a cold finger is pressed into my hole.

 

"Oh Daddy, love your fingers." I moan as I begin to fuck back onto his fingers. "So good baby, taking Daddy's fingers." He says adding another and I moan at the stretch. "M'ready Daddy, need you." I pant and he removes his fingers.

 

"Okay baby." He says and I hear the cap of the lube opening and my body throbs with anticipation. "Up, baby." He says and I get onto my knees and present myself to him. "Look so god sweetheart, too bad I'm going to wreck you." He says and I let out the dirtiest moan as his cock fills me completely.

 

"Fuck Daddy!" I moan and he grabs my hips and starts to thrust long and hard into me at a brutal pace."Shit baby, feel so good around me, So tight," he moans and I let out tiny Uh's every thrust and feel my legs burn with the need to come.

 

"uh, need to come. Please, Please" I moan and Harry grunts, speeding up his thrusts, hitting my prostate repeatedly and has me spilling onto the sheets below with a cry. Not too long after, he releases hotly into me and I moan as I feel the hot liquid paint my insides and I collapse onto the bed with Harry still inside me.

 

He pulls out and grabs the box of baby wipes that were on the table and wipes us off and throws the dirty tissues away ,then crawls into bed beside me, exhausted from our love making. He moves behind me and brings me to his chest, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"I love you Lou." He mumbles into my neck and I smile."I love you too Hazza." I say and fall asleep in my love's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at writing smut so sorry!! So the epilogue is like a time skip to 5 years later. Louis still hasn't spoken to his mum and so has Harry. They had a son named Connor and are living happily...... For now.  
> I have a second installment ready for you. Question is... are you ready?
> 
> next is a bonus chapter, which will be the wedding and then two more bonus chapters xxx


	36. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding!!

**Louis' POV**  
  


"Come on baby girl. Be good for Dada." I coo at my 2 year old baby girl. "I goo' fo Da" She nods and sits still as I attempt to brush her curls. She ended up having Harry's luscious curls and though it's a struggle to get her to sit still when I try to tame them, I couldn't be more happier.

 

"Papa and Dada are getting married today!" I coo at her and she giggles as I peck her cheek."Pa,pa pa!" She chants and  chuckles. "Papa's getting ready baby. We'll see him soon." I say and she smiles showing off her set of teeth.

 

There's a knock on the door and soon Gemma and Niall are piling inside.

 

"Hey Lou, I think I should take over Harp's hair while you get done. You're not even in your tux!" Gemma shouts grabbing the brush from me and shooing me off. "Niall will take you to where your tux is hanging. We've got 30 minutes till the ceremony starts so get your arse moving." Gemma scolds, hairbrush pointing at me and I laugh giving her a peck on the cheek and blowing raspberries into a giggly Harper's stomach.

 

"Dada has to  go sweetpea. See you soon yeah." I say and leave the room after Niall. "Today's the day Lou." Niall says as we enter one of the many rooms of the hotel we booked for the wedding and reception.

 

"Yeah. I can't believe the day is finally here. I get to marry the love of my life!" I exclaim and take the blue tux off of it's hanger. "Here, let me help." Niall offers, helping me into my pants and shirt. "Who's got Emily since Zayn is most probably with Harry and you're with me?" I ask Niall as he fastens my tie.

 

"She's with Tricia, I struggled to convince her to stay with her grandma and even bribed her with extra dessert later at the reception. Gosh that girl and her food." He says shaking his head fondly. "Well, she is your child. So it's no surprise she loves her food as much as her daddy does." I say chuckling a bit and Niall rolls his eyes.

 

"Let's just hope she doesn't empty my pantry as well. Bad enough I eat a lot, imagine having another greedy mouth to feed." He says smiling fondly "Poor Zayn. I kinda feel bad for him having to go grocery shopping more often now." I say, fixing my hair.

 

"I don't. He isn't the one that had to carry a baby in his belly for 9 months. All he has to do is buy whatever me or Emily needs." He says scoffing and I chuckle. "Okay, do I look alright?" I ask turning to face Niall and his face splits into a shit-eating grin.

 

"You look ready to get married!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

It's about 10 minutes till I have to walk down the aisle and to be honest. I'm petrified. This is one of the scariest moments of my life. I've never felt more nervous in my life. I'm about to marry the man of my dreams. The man I went through hell and back to finally be able to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  


 

"Come on Lou, show time." Niall winks at me and stand ready at the entrance into the church. Niall's my best man and I made Gemma my maid of honor. They both send me smiles as the music starts to play.

 

"Ready Loubear?" My dad asks beside me and I smile nervously as I grab his arm, linking it with mine as Gemma and Niall begin their walk down the aisle. "As ready as I'll ever be daddy." I say and he smiles kissing my temple.

 

"It's time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Harry's POV**  
  


 

I stand nervously waiting for everything to start. Zayn pats my back reassuringly, sending me a smile as the church quiets down. I relax a bit when I catch a glimpse of Gemma entering the side of the church with Harper in her arms, handing her to Maura who takes her and watch Gemma exit once again.

 

The church erupts into laughter as Harper let's out a rather loud squeal and claps her hands together and shouts "Pa pa!" Once her eyes land on me. I blow her a kiss as Maura tries to keep her still as she squirms in her arms.

 

But Harper is relentless and eventually Maura puts her down and I bend down as she waddles over to me. "Pa, Dada say I goo' gir'" She mumbles and I chuckle kissing her forehead. "You are sweetpea. But Papa and Dada are going to get married now. Think you can be a good girl and sit by Aunty Maw?" I ask the bubbly 2 year old and she nods and I smile pecking her cheek handing her to Maura.

 

 

Once everyone settles after my little girls stunt. The song Marry me by the Train begins to play and everyone stands as Gemma and Niall enter the church. They both smile as they near the altar and I let out a shaky breath as I wait in anticipation for Louis.

 

Niall and Gemma go to stand where they are suppose to and everyone's attentions turn to the back of the church as Louis appears.

 

My eyes stare at the beautiful man I will soon be able to call my husband. He has never looked more beautiful than now when he smiles crinkly eyed as Mark walks him down the aisle. He will always look beautiful but right now he looks breathtaking.

 

Our eyes meet and I get lost in the beauty that is him.

 

I watch as Mark gives Louis a kiss on the cheek and nods towards me as he goes to sit with a crying Lottie and Melissa. Then Louis is standing in front of me. I take his hand , tightening my hold as the priest begins to speak.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

"Now for the vows." The priest says and nods towards us. I turn my attention to Louis and forget all the people gathered with us as I tell him all the promises I want to make to him.  
  


 

"Sweetheart." I begin, holding his hand in mine, gently striking the back of it. "I'm not very good with expressing feelings or emotions, and that's obvious since it took me almost losing you to admit how much you mean to me."

 

"Everyday I wonder how my life would be if I never met you. I'd be lost for sure. I'd never know how much someone could mean to me if I had never met you. These past few years with you have been the best of my life. You gave me a chance at love again when I had lost all hope. You gave me a reason to be happy when I had none. Most of all, you gave me a beautiful daughter and I'm so grateful that I get to watch her grow and become exactly like her Dada."

 

"I ask myself everyday what could I ever possibly give to you that could amount to all that you have given me. I never had much to offer in the first place yet here you are today. So what I promise to give you is a lifetime full of happiness. I intend to make every waking moment with you and our daughter,  as happy as you have made me."

 

"I promise to love you with all I am which won't be difficult seeing as that already every part of me solely belongs to you. You'll never cry again unless they are tears of joy and happiness. So this is my promise to you. To be the man you deserve and spend eternity with you proving myself."

 

I finish off, watching as the tears roll down his face. He smiles wiping them away and I hear many other people's sniffles knowing a few have cried themselves.

 

"God, how am I supposed to top that?" He says chuckling and the rest burst into wet chuckles as well.

 

"Oh Hazza." Louis says staring fondly at me. "I too wonder what my life would be without you and I have thought about it frequently. But then I realized I should never imagine my life without you in, because it's not worth thinking when I know I'd always have you in my life. We would have met some way or another but I'm just glad we met now and I have Niall to thank for that." He says glancing towards an emotional Niall.

 

"If I never took his advice and put myself out there, I would never have found love. And when I did find you, I got to know you and thought, how could I love such a broken man? I had fallen so quickly for you and became intent on fixing you. But I learnt that you were not the only one who needed fixing. I was broken too. We kind of fixed each other and for that I'm always going to be grateful, because instead of two broken pieces we are now one fixed piece. My promise to you is to never break you again. I promise to be the constant in your life and to be there when you need me."

 

"I promise to give you all the love I know _you_ deserve. I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing _you_ how much you mean to me and I won't waste a second showing _you_ how worthy you are." He finishes making me cry as well.

 

\------

**Third person**

"Thank you gentlemen now for the rings." The priest says and Zayn hands him the two rings. "repeat after me."

 

" _I Louis Tomlinson, take you Harry Styles, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part._ "

 

With that he slides on Harry's gold band.

 

"Harry your turn."  
  


" _I Harry Styles, take you Louis Tomlinson, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part_ "

 

And he slides on Louis' diamond studded silver band.

 

They smile tearily as the priest announces them married, and their lips meet in a slow gentle kiss.

.  
.

 

**Back to Harry's POV**

The church erupts into cheers and I chuckle into my now, husband's lips and pull away to stare at him. Our stare is cut short when a screaming Harper attacks us, demanding I pick her up. 

 

"Hello sweetpea. Dada and I are now married!" I coo at the adorable 2 year old. She squeals as Louis and I attack her face with kisses.  
  


 

Right now I couldn't feel more content with my husband and daughter by my side, surrounded by the people I love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right. Honeymoon next(basically smut)


	37. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut

**Louis' POV**

 

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes, they have been since we landed. Can I open them now?" I beg, impatient with my husband who refuses to tell me where we are. He didn't even show me the tickets to wherever he is taking us for our honeymoon so I have no clue where in the world we are. He blindfolded me the moment we landed.

"Alright, open them." He says and I do so, having my breath taken away from what's in front of me

"Oh my god Harry. This-this is amazing." I say amazed at the simplicity in the beauty of the little villa surrounded by the beautiful blue water. "I'm glad you like it baby." He says wrapping his arms around my waist.

 

"I love it Hazza. This is truly perfect." I say as he leads inside the house. "I know it's small, but I fell in love with this place because of how relaxed it looks and I wanted to be cooped up with you for days and this place was the perfect choice."

 

He says grabbing our bags and tossing them in the corner. "No, the size is perfect. Everything is just so perfect. Thank you." I say going over to plant a loving kiss on my husband's mouth. God, I'll never get tired of calling him my _husband._

 

Just as he was about to slip his tongue into my mouth ,I pulled away, giggling at the groan he let out. "Later. We have packing to do, and I would like to take a shower.... Alone." And he groans even further as I begin unpacking our bags.

 

"Fine." He mutters but there is an evident smirk on his face. "Just remember, later you won't be telling me to stop. And even when you do, you know you'll be lying." He says and brushes past me with his clothes in his hands.

 

Bastard.

 

 

__________________

 

After we took separate showers. Harry wanted to explore the island a bit before we head for our dinner reservations at some restaurant across the island. He wanted to do one of the islands activities and decided on canoeing.

 

 

After the fun activity we were pretty hungry and headed back to the villa to change before heading to our reservation.

 

I chose to wear simply a loose white pants and a t-shirt tucked in since the island is really warm and I wasn't in the mood to dress up. Harry had thought the same and had a pair of shorts and a shirt that was unbuttoned half way.

 

As casual as his outfit was, he looked breathtaking.

 

"Ready to go sweetheart?" He asks breaking me out of my stare at his revealed pecks and I nod blushing as I see his smirking face, knowing he caught my stare. He chuckles and laces his fingers with mine and leads us out of the villa.

 

Dinner was fantastic. The people of Ratua sure know how to cook. After we were filled and satisfied.We left the restaurant and begin our stroll back to the villa, both feeling satisfied and horny. The sexual tension was thick with what was to come,once we entered the villa.

 

My skin burned with anticipation. We haven't had frequent 'us' time since Harper has picked up the habit of wanting to sleep in our bed and has kind of put a damper on our sex lives, so I'm hoping she quickly grows out of the habit.

 

Or else frequent visits to Aunt Gem or Grandpa will ensue.

 

We finally reach the villa and once the door is opened Harry wastes no time slamming me against it, mouth attaching to mine.

 

I kiss back with just as much need and want, Harry's hands roaming my body, gripping the flesh of my arse in his hands. "Tell me what you want baby." He murmurs against my lips, nipping at my bottom lip, coaxing a moan out of me.

 

"You, Daddy." I breath and his breath hitches as his mouth crashes into mine, pulling me away from the door, and guiding us towards the king sized bed, smack in the middle of the room. The back of my knees hit the bed, making me fall back on to it, Harry falling on top of me, hands on the sides of my head.

 

"Daddy wants you too baby, gonna make you feel so good." He says taking off my t-shirt and begins untying the strings of the flowy pants I had on and tugs it off me, revealing white lace underwear. "Fuck baby." Harry moans once he sees my flushed cock in the confinements of the panties.

 

"Look so good baby." He says and begins palming me through the panties I've become accustomed to wearing. I moan, bucking into his hand as his hand massages my aching erection. "Daddy is going to take good care of his baby."

 

He says and begins mouthing at my clothed cock, making me buck off the bed, chasing the warmness of his sinful mouth. He sucks me through my panties and I whimper, needing release. "Wanna come Daddy please." I beg voice cracking at the 'please'.

 

He stops and begins undressing himself, till he's left in only his tight Armani boxers, revealing his massive bulge. 

 

He then hovers over me, and presses our erections together. I grab his biceps as he begins to tortuously grind our cocks together, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable. "Daddy." I sob out, wanting nothing more than to be filled with him.

 

"Tell me what you want Lou." He groans, thrusting his cock against mine. "Daddy, please, just- just fuck me, please." I crack and he stops his movements, his lips finding mine and I kiss back and let his tongue work mine.

 

"Turn around." He says and I oblige, turning on my front and wait for him to do something. "Such a pretty bum Lou." he says and kneads my arse, making me release a high pitched moan at the feeling of his hands all over me.

 

"Gonna wreck this pretty bum of yours." he says and pulls the panties to the side, revealing my hole. "Looks so pretty baby." He says and I feel the bed shake as he begins to take off his boxers, tossing them to the side.

 

Soon I feel him push his cock in between my cheeks, rubbing against my hole. "How bad do you want to be fucked?" He asks thrusting his cock between my cheeks, grunting as I whimper every time his cock drags across my hole

 

"Badly, so badly, please" I beg, wanting him to fuck me as soon as possible and he chuckles lightly and I moan as his cock is removed from in between my arse, the sounds of a bottle cap fill the room and I wait in anticipation of what's about to come.

 

And with no warning, a finger is thrust inside my hole. "Aah!" I cry out as he fingers me open, brushing my pleasure spot, each drag of his thick, long fingers. "Gonna fuck you in your panties Lou, gonna get them all dirty. Gonna fill you up real good." he says adding another finger making me cry out at the stretch.

 

"Ready, daddy. So ready" I moan pushing back into his fingers. He then removes them and the bottle cap opens once more and my eyes flutter close as I wait for him to finish Lube himself up.

 

"Raise your arse in the air." He asks and I push my bum out, and await to be filled with his glorious cock. "Good boy." He says and I feel the head of his cock begin to push into my tight ring of muscle, and my legs almost give out at the intensity of the feeling of being filled.

 

Once he bottoms out. We both remain still, as I adjust to him, and soon I push back into him, signalling him that it's okay to start moving. He begins thrusting slowly into me but soon his pace picks up as I mewl while he pounds relentlessly into my arse.

 

"Fuck, you always feel so amazing baby." He grips my hips, and I let out little mewls and whimpers as he brushes my prostate every thrust. "Not gonna last baby." he says grunting and I push back, meeting each of his thrusts, chasing my impending orgasm as well.

 

"M-me too. Gonna come." I moan and he fucks into me, gripping tightly on my hips, most surely leaving bruises but it's not like I don't mind. He then does something I didn't expect. He spanks me. Hard. And that has me coming below him, into the panties with a cry of his name.

 

"Fuck!"He growls and I feel him release inside me, coating me with his come.  I shiver at the feeling of being filled, and when he goes limp. he gently pulls out, mindful of my sensitive hole, and collapses beside me as I fall down, still high from my amazing orgasm.

 

"That was amazing." He says and kisses my sweaty forehead, as his fast breathing comes down. "Yeah, but I'm in need of a shower and fresh underwear." I say and he nods and helps me up since my legs are practically jello. "How about a bath instead that way we can both get in and relax." he suggests as we enter the all white bathroom.

 

"Yeah that's fine." I say and he smiles as he begins running the bath water.

 

Once the tub is filled, he pulls down my come covered panties and tosses it inside a hamper and helps me inside the tub, climbing in behind me.

 

He washes me first and then himself, and we relax after, in the tub, my head against his shoulder as I hum a random tune, as he plays with my fingers.

 

"Funny how things worked out." I say breaking the comfortable silence and feel the vibrations of his chest as he hums. "In what way do you mean?" He asks,  twisting the silver band on my finger. "Just, like, if Niall had never pressured me to try dating again, we wouldn't be where we are right now." I say.

 

"We wouldn't have met, or be married, or have our precious little girl. So we basically need to thank Niall for being a persistent shit or we wouldn't have what we do now." I say and he hums. "I guess so. But I believe that either way, we would have eventually met. I own a chain of coffee shops and you were bound to walk into one of them. I normally check up on every shop and I would have noticed you straight away."

 

He says making me flush red. "Maybe." I say, grabbing his hand and begin playing with his gold band. "Right now, I'm happy we met despite of how we met. We may not have had the best start but now we can have a better future. I love you so much.Your the best thing to happen to me and I'm so lucky to get to spend forever with you." I say craning my neck to look into the green of my love's eyes.

 

"You're wrong. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm the one that got lucky. I love you too and I've made so many mistakes, yet here you still are. And married to me. I can't thank you enough for what you've given me. Especially our little girl. And I can't wait to spend forever with you too. Hopefully with more babies in our future." 

 

He says and I couldn't help but grin at the thought of our bright future together.


	38. Harry has a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Smh xx

**Harry's POV**  
  


_Mummy is sad. Mummy shouts at me and hits me even when I've been a good boy. Mummy is sad because Daddy left. Daddy didn't want us anymore._

 

_Gemma won't stop crying. She's sad too. I'm also sad, but I think if I stop being sad then mummy and Gemma will be happy._

 

_Mummy wasn't always sad. She use to smile and laugh with us and play with us at the park. But that was when Daddy was still around._

 

_Did he leave because of me? Did I make him leave because I screamed and cried when he wouldn't buy_ _me_ _the red power ranger? I had the blue and yellow one but I wanted the red one._

 

_Daddy said I had one already but I wanted the red one._

 

_Daddy got mad. Then the next day he was gone. That day was the last time mummy smiled or laughed. I miss seeing her laugh or smile. Mummy's very pretty when she smiles. But now mummy smells and is always crying. Is it because of me?_

 

_When mummy came home she was with a funny man._

 

_Screaming_

_Crying_

_Gemma's bleeding._

_She's crying. She won't stop crying. Mummy's crying too. She says she's sorry._

_I'm sorry too._  
  
  


"Harry"

 

"Harry"  
  


I startle awake and stare into my beautiful husbands eyes. Louis smiles and cups my face and wipes the tears I must've shed from my dream.

 

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm here." He whispers and plants a loving kiss on my lips. I instantly react and deepen our kiss, rolling his curvy body on top of mine

 

I thrust my tongue into the tight heat of his mouth,making him moan into our kiss. His tongue glides along mine, making my body ignite with sparks of need and want.

 

"D-Daddy." Louis gasps as I attack his neck with kisses, sucking on his sweet spot, making him arch into me,rubbing his erection against my own making me groan into the crevice of his neck.

 

"Off." I mumble against his skin, pulling on the cool material of the sweater he's wearing, pulling it completely off, exposing his beautiful tan skin.

 

"Gorgeous." I mumble against his skin, nipping and sucking, marking what belongs to me. "Mine." I growl, flipping him onto his back, taking full control.

 

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how to make you feel good." I say, licking all around his nipples, making him whimper beneath me.

 

"Please. Anything. Just want you. Please Harry." He chokes out as my teeth grazed his nipples, hardening the fluffy nubs.

 

"Turn around." I order, taking off my boxers,and he flips into his stomach, his laced clad bum in my vision, making my cock twitch in excitement. I grab his hips, raising him up so he's arse is raised in the air, and I groan as his hole is exposed through this light pink panties.

 

"God Lou baby. Wanna wreck your pretty hole so much." I say,tracing his clothed hole with the pad of my thumb. I watch as his body shivers at my touch, smirking at the sight of my beautiful husband,waiting for me.

 

"Oh god please Daddy. Need you to wreck me. Fuck my tight hole. Please." He moans, pushing out his still clothed arse and I smirk.

 

I remove his panties just enough to expose his fluffy rim, and bend slightly, cock hard and heavy between my legs as I blow into his fluttering hole, watching it clench and unclench at the cool air being blown.

 

I then dip down to taste my husband , tongue licking a flat stripe over his sweet musky tasting rim. He moans, pushing back onto my hot wet tongue, and I thrust the muscle into his tight arse,reveling in the natural sweet taste that is Louis.

 

"God Harry. Fuck. Right there Daddy. Ooh. More." He moans and I retract my tongue, making him whimper at the loss, and I bring my hand back, then swatting it down on his firm bottom, watching the skin jiggle.

 

"Ahh." He moans, whimpering at the force of the spank. "Don't be greedy baby. Take what Daddy gives you. Now be a good boy and let me eat you out till you come. How does that sound?" I question, kneading the part where I had spanked him

 

He nods and I grin kissing the dimples at the bottom of his spine, and go back to eating out my delicious husband.

 

"Uh oh." He moans as my tongue swirls inside the heat of his hole, trying to bring him close to an orgasm, and with the way he is clenching around my tongue, I know he's close.

 

I then bring my index finger to his hole, and insert it alongside my tongue, looking for the one spot I know will make him come completely undone and when he arches off the bed in a silent scream, I know I found it.

 

"Nnguh" he moans incoherently, and with one last thrust to his prostate, he comes all over his stomach in hot spurts of white.

 

I remove my tongue from his hole,leaving my finger inside him, adding another, to loosen him up for me.

 

"Did so good baby. Now Daddy's gonna fuck you. Think you can come again?" I ask and he nods, still in a daze from his previous orgasm.

 

I smile at the beauty that is my husband, as I flip him onto his back, spreading his legs , planting his feet flat on the bed, for a deeper access to his spit slicked hole.

 

I then grab my leaking length, pumping it a bit before positioning myself at his entrance.

 

I push,inch by inch into my husband, my eyes rolling backwards at the sensation of his warm hole. "Shit!" I moan as I bottom out.

 

"You okay baby?" I ask and he nods,grabbing my hands that were on his hips, and laces our fingers together. "You can move" he moans out , voice wrecked, and that's all it takes to make me rock my hips into my withering husband,who let's out squeaks every time I rock into him,hands tightening around my own.

 

"Fuck, not gonna last." I moan, already feeling the heat pooling in my lower abdomen. Louis moans repetitively, and I know he's close as well.

 

"Come for me baby. Come on. I know you can, sweetheart." I grit out, as my movements stutter, as my orgasm begins to ripple through, and with him tightening around me as he himself comes, I empty myself into the love of my life.

 

"Harry!" He squeaks, and I watch as his whole body goes lax. My movements halt, as I feel myself softening inside him, so I pull out of him and go to grab the tissues on the bedside table to wipe him down.

 

After he is clean, I slide into the bed next to him, going to pull him closer,when a cry sounds from across the hallway.

 

"She's awake. I guess we weren't quiet enough." I chuckle and Louis smiles tiredly before attempting to get up. I quickly push him back down on to the bed, getting up instead.

 

"Rest love. I'll get her." I say and he nods sleepily and I kiss his forehead and exit our room,trudging across the hallway to our little girls room.

 

When I enter it I see her standing in the crib, holding onto the railings with her face stained with shed tears and her glossy green/blue eyes staring back at me as she whimpers for me to pick her up.

 

I coo at my 10 month old daughter and go to pick her up from the crib. As I bring her to my chest, her head falls against me and she brings her hand to her mouth, eyes fluttering closed as she begins falling back into sleep.

 

I bounce Harper in my arms, lulling her back to sleep. I feel her even breaths against my bare chest and I know she's fallen asleep. I kiss her curly hair and walk back to the crib to lay her down.

 

Once I make sure she is secured and comfortable, I stand back to look at the perfect mixture of Louis and I, with her curly blonde/brown hair, her cute button nose and heart shaped lips.

 

When she opens her eyes she has the prettiest shade of blue/green eyes I've ever seen. She is truly the second best thing to happen to me, her Dada being the first.

 

I ask myself often how I ended up so lucky with two beautiful people in my life who makes everyday worth waking up to.

 

But instead of wondering why, I just remain thankful for them because without them, I'd still be the bitter, angry person I was before.

 

Now I will have two reasons to keep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue will be up of the second book. Check it out xx


End file.
